


It's a Freaking Big Mess

by INFTINSPIRIT97



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFTINSPIRIT97/pseuds/INFTINSPIRIT97
Summary: Jae likes Sungjin, the campus superstar.Brian likes Wonpil, Jae’s roommate.Jae hates Brian.Brian hates Jae.(In which Jae chats with Sungjin using Wonpil’s ID and Brian chats with Wonpil using Sungjin’s ID. And it’s a freaking big mess.)





	1. The Start of a Mess

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, our next performer, coming from the faculty of Pharmacy, please welcome PARK SUNGJIN!!!” 

 

Brian should be used to cheers as loud as the ones that erupt in the open space, considering the number of shows he’s been to so far, but it still hurt his ears. He’s amazed by the massive number of students that has shown up tonight. He has always thought that the after-exams party the university throws for them every term is useless, with how students are supposed to be too busy or too tired to participate, or to attend. But somehow, almost all the students from all the faculties manage to come, and the lineup for the party is always full with singers, dancers, comedians, actors, magicians, musicians, and all kind of talented students. 

Tonight’s party was full of impressive performances as well. Still, the grand final was left to non other than his best friend, Park Sungjin, aka the campus super star.   
Sungjin walks to the mic in the middle of the stage and has to wait for a whole minute for the cheers to subside before introducing himself. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Park Sungjin. I hope you guys did well on your finals. To celebrate the end of the term, I’ll try to make tonight’s performance a little bit special. Shall we start?”

He adds a wink at the end that drives the crowd a little bit crazier and makes Brian rolls his eyes. The band members that usually accompany him are already taking their spots in the background. He exchange a final nod with them, affirming that they’re ready. 

“Dowoon,” he calls for the drummer, “Can you do me the honor?”

The crowd is already fired up, anticipating Dowoon’s iconic opening.

_Hana, Dul, Hana, Dul, Se._

Fans had fallen in love with ‘Dance Dance’ since Sungjin has sang it in one of his first shows, and it’s been a hit ever since. All the students are jumping excitedly and singing alongside with the young singer. It makes Brian swell with pride, since he’s the one who’s produced the whole song. In fact, he’s produced all of Sungjin’s songs so far. 

It all started with a song he’s written after a bad breakup. Sungjin happened to like it, so he recorded himself singing it and uploaded it to his channel. His few viewers liked it and somehow the video trended in social media, mainly because people related to the lyrics and liked Sungjin’s voice. The number of the latter’s subscribers soared overnight and his viewers started demanding for more. And that’s how Brian ended up producing more songs for his friend and how Sungjin ended up kind of famous, especially in their university. 

 

After ‘Dance dance’, Sungjin switches to ‘Freely’ without a pause, and people are freaking out. He usually starts with a ballad or a soft song at first to soothe them into the fun ones. But Brian had suggested he gets straight to the climax tonight. He’s sure that, just like him, all the students present are running on just a few hours of sleep and an unhealthy amount of caffeine. So Brian wants them to release all the pent up stress before totally collapsing. He’s also sure that they won’t have any energy left after this. He’s no better and can’t wait to get to his bed already. However, Sungjin does something unexpected. Something that totally recharges him.

Mid-song, the singer approaches the crowd and extends his hand, pulling a student to the stage. Brian, who’s been following his friend’s every move, is kind of taken back by his choice. He can already feel his heart beating fast, the usual way it reacts to the sight of Kim Wonpil. The latter is, surprisingly, a natural on stage. He jumps around singing and hyping the audience even more. When Sungjin passes him the mic, he sings with no second thought, although off tone, but who cares? Definitely not Brian. He still thinks that Wonpil’s voice is as beautiful as him. His attention doesn’t leave his heart-stealer for whatever is left of the song. 

 

Sungjin ends his performance with a promise of meeting again soon, and the crowd gives one final, extremely loud cheer. Wonpil smiles at Sungjin and thanks him before  jumping back to the pit, where his very tall, very jealous roommate, is waiting for him.

 

“Lucky bastard,” Jae greets him back, trying to sound mean but fails. He totally ignores him all the way back to their dorms. It doesn’t stop Wonpil from teasing him though. He keeps talking and talking about being on stage with Sungjin for the whole way back, he can already feel that Jae’s about to explode. 

“Did you see how he asked me to sing? It was so fun!” 

“Okay I get it! Just shut up already!” 

_There it is._

“You’re the one who dragged me here. You don’t have the right to be this jealous, Jae.” 

“Exactly! If not for me, you wouldn’t even know who Park Sungjin is!” Jae cries, “Who’s always listening to his songs? Me! Who truly is his fan? Me! Who gets to be on stage with him? You! That’s unfair.” 

“Well, comparing my visual to yours, life is really unfair,” Wonpil ignores the glare sent his way and starts walking faster, just in case Jae decides to get physical.

The taller pouts, sulking. Even though Wonpil has said it as a joke, he’s got a point. His handsomeness is probably the reason why Sungjin has picked him, even though Jae’s been more enthusiastic than anyone else and was standing just next to his roommate. He’s really wanted to make Sungjin notice him, at least once.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hyung, wait!” 

Dowoon stops him before he could close the car’s door. 

“Your turn this week.” 

Brian groans at the sight of the blue phone, but takes it nevertheless. He knows he can’t refuse when the deal was originally his idea. When Sungjin’s fame has exploded, Dowoon pointed that his presence in social media was much needed to keep it and expand it. But the singer, even after gaining almost a thousand followers overnight, has left his accounts totally abandoned, and Brian had no choice but to interfere. He suggested that he and Dowoon will take care of Sungjin’s accounts, which lead to the blue phone. 

Brian is in charge of uploading videos and pictures of the singer while Dowoon replied to fans and teased them whenever there was an upcoming show or a new song. And indeed, Sungjin’s fame expanded locally, and somehow, he even has some foreign followers now. Brian likes to take credit for that as well. 

 

“So, what do you think of today’s show?” Sungjin asks once he’s started the car. He has insisted on driving Brian back to the dorms when it’s just a ten-minute walk from the campus.

“Good, I guess.” Brian answers, absent-minded. A certain black-haired guy still occupying his thoughts.

The lack of enthusiasm catches his friend’s attention, “Just good? Nothing worth mentioning?”

When Brian finally looks Sungjin’s way, he gets a wink from him. That’s when he realizes the reason behind the other’s mischievous smile.

“Don’t tell me you did it on purpose?!” 

 

Sungjin’s grin widens, “Why would I pick someone randomly when my best-friend’s crush is standing just a few feet away from the stage? Don’t forget to ask Youngjae for tonight’s footage. It’ll be better than stalking you crush’s facebook account.”

Brian blushes instead of denying it. 

“I don’t understand why it’s taking you too damn long to send him a friendship request.”

“I fucking did, ok?! But it got rejected,” he adds the last part in a small voice. 

Sungjin frowns, “Didn’t you say you’ve talked before? Why would he reject it?”

“We fucking did! We talked for a while and he was extremely friendly with me. I don’t get it as well! Anyways, I won’t send another one. I have my pride, you know.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever!” Sungjin doesn’t even try to sound convinced. He knows that Brian does not give up that easily.

 

 

-

 

 

Monday morning found Jae in a good mood, humming one of Sungjin’s most recent songs on his way to class. It’s been stuck on his head since last night and he has long given in for the temptation to hum it. 

 

“Arghh! So annoying!” 

Without even looking in the direction the voice came from, Jae rolls his eyes, getting ready for the long squabble that is sure to come. The voice’s owner is cooly leaning against the wall, his eyes hungry for a challenge, or more, hungry to drive Jae mad.

“Does Sungjin know that someone like you is going around butchering his songs?” he shoots his first insult, already provoking Jae.

“And does Sungjin know that his lousy assistant is going around mocking his fans?” 

“Lousy assistant, huh?!” the other smirks, “Well, it’s always better to be a lousy assistant, than being an obsessed fan, right?”  

“You-” 

 

It’s only eight in the morning but Jae is already fisting the collar of Brian Kang’s shirt, in the middle of the hallway. He really needs to learn how to control his temper in front of the guy. The smug look on Brian’s face does not go away. This is the reaction he’s been waiting for after all. 

Regrettably, their classmates interfere and Jae has to let go without throwing a single punch on the other’s face. He stomps off to his first class, doubting his anger will lessen in the few next hours. He actually doubt his anger will ever lessen when he’s attending the same college as Brian fucking Kang. 

 

Jae is a very cool, very level-headed guy by nature. He knows how to control his actions and emotions in the best ways, in the worst situations. However, there’s something about Brian Kang that just drives him nuts, makes him react in the most violent ways by just one simple stimulation, and Brian seems to enjoy that. He’s always waiting for the chance to get on Jae’s nerves, and he freaking knows how to press all of his buttons, just like earlier.

 

“You okay dude?” Bernard sits by his side, putting a hand on his shoulder like he usually does whenever Jae goes through one of those fights, which happens a lot.

He just groans in response, slams his notebook really hard on the desk, and almost does the same for his phone. Thank god he stops last moment. Jae tries to focus when the lecture starts, but Brian’s voice constantly asking their professor questions doesn’t make it any easier for him. 

One of his classmates sitting behind him passes him a piece of paper. When he turns around, he’s met with a smiling Kevin, waving at him from the last row. He unfolds the note to see what his friend has written on it.

_‘Happy reminder for Jae: Your internship starts next week. Less college, less asshole B. -Kevin’_

Jae smiles immediately and gives his friend a thumb up. Kevin’s right. He just needs to endure this week and then he’ll enjoy a Brian-free life for two months. When the lecture ends, he enjoys Brian’s baffled reaction when he grins at him on his way out.

“Have you finally gone crazy? What’s with the ugly smile?” 

“Nothing Bribri,” Jae says in the most sugary tone he can muster. He then walks away satisfied, humming another Sungjin’s voice. 

Jaebum approaches a dumbfounded Brian, shaking his head in sympathy.

 

“I think he has finally lost his sanity. Poor boy.”

 

 

-

 

 

 “Aren’t you tired? You’ve watched it like a thousand times by now.” 

 

Jae straight out ignores Wonpil’s question, eyes plastered to the small screen of his smartphone. He woke up this morning to his favorite kind of notifications. Sungjin has uploaded a video of his latest performance, and he’s been rewatching it ever since, didn’t even leave his bed yet. Wonpil lays next to him, silently watching it with him.

“You’re totally whipped for the guy, do you know that?” he comments before Jae presses the replay button once more.

“You don’t say.” the blond deadpans, his eyes finally detaching from the phone, only to glare at his roommate. 

“I mean you should do something about it.”

Jae sits up abruptly and starts listing all the things he’s done as a Sungjin fan, “I attend most of his shows, I’m already following him on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, subscribed to his Youtube Channel, and I comment on every single thing he posts. What more do I have to do for him to notice me? Send him nudes?!” he flails his long arms in frustration.

Wonpil frowns, “Dude! At this rate, you’re basically stalking him!” 

Because of his words, he ends up on the ground. It makes him break into a fist of laughter nevertheless. 

“Just keep laughing. It must be good to be that handsome, getting all the attention without even trying.”  

Jae pouts, dejected. It’s not that he envies his best friend or anything. He freaking loves Wonpil. It’s just that he sometimes wishes to be like him, to experience what it feels like to be a natural beauty, to look good all the time without the least effort. He hates being too tall and too slim that everything he wears is way too big or way too short. He hates that he has to wear glasses all the time so he can see perfectly, and hates that he’s became too dependent on them that he doesn’t feel confident without them anymore.  

 

Wonpil senses his internal turmoil right away and is by his side in a second, all amusement gone, “Listen Jae, you’re one of the greatest guys out there. So don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise.” 

His words make Jae smile in appreciation. Wonpil always knows what to say to kick his self-deprecating thoughts away. 

The moment is broken by Wonpil’s phone buzzing. He adverts his attention from Jae to check it, expecting a message from one of his friends. Surprisingly, it’s a facebook notification. He frowns at the sight of the friendship request, before he breaks into a huge, mischievous grin.

“I think I might’ve found a way to get you closer to Sungjin.”

 

 

-

 

 

Left leg bouncing uncontrollably fast, hands tightly grasping the blue phone and heart beating fast, Brian can’t believe what he’s just done, but he’s done it anyways, and he is thrilled. 

All feelings of guilt disappear as soon as he sees the new notification. Wonpil has accepted his request! He jumps from his seat and punches the air in triumph, yelling a serious of loud ‘YES!’, and gaining a pillow straight in the face from a still-sleeping Jaebum. It doesn’t ruin his mood though. His chance to finally get close to Wonpil has finally came. 

 

 

-

 

_First flashback:_

__

 

__

_Brian’s day has started in the worst way possible. He woke up late, forgot his umbrella, got soaked in the rain on his way to college, he couldn’t get his coffee, was scolded for being late to class, he forgot his assignment as well, got scolded once more, and to top it all, he didn’t have the chance to eat for the whole day. He is practically starving by the time he reaches his room._

__

__

__

The only good thing about the whole day is the absence of a certain blond. He can’t imagine how worse it could’ve been if Jae was there, witnessing all of his suffering, and mocking him. He thanks god for whatever reason made Jae incapable of attending class that day.

__

__

__

The first thing he does, is send his overdue assignment via e-mail, he then changes his clothes and goes to the closest diner to the dorms. As expected, it’s packed and there are no vacant tables. He wonders if the day can get any worse. He orders his dinner then scans the place for a second time. Fortunately, there is a guy sitting all by himself in one of the tables in the back, so he walks towards him.

__

__

__

“Excuse me.” 

__

__

__

The guy, initially focusing on his phone, lifts his eyes, and oh god, Brian is already gone. 

__

__

__

'Is this what they call love at first sight?'

__

__

__

After an awkwardly long pause of staring, Brian forces himself to remember why he’s there in the first place, “Can I sit with you? All the other tables are full,” he manages to say without stuttering. He’s just hoping he’s not blushing.

__

__

__

Fortunately, the guy smiles politely, then nods, “Of course. I don’t mind.” 

__

__

__

Brian sits with a mumbled ‘thank you’. The guy smiles again before diverting his attention back to his phone, giving him the chance to stare longer at his beautiful face. Not to get caught and be seen as a creep, he takes out his phone as well and tries to busy himself with it. They stay like that for a while before the guy’s phone rings and he picks it up immediately, his face sporting an annoyed expression instantly.

__

__

__

“What is it?… I’m still waiting for my dinner…. Another fifteen minutes won’t make you starve…. You literally had six meals today!… Aren’t sick people supposed to lose their appetite? ….. Jae hyung, I swear to god if you don’t stop complaining- … You know what? I’m gonna really take my time eating my dinner, and if you call me once more I will have a long walk before coming back. Let’s see when you’re going to have your dinner!”

__

__

__

With that, he hangs up and pockets his phone furiously. It was a very interesting talk and Brian can’t help but chuckle. 

__

__

__

“Annoying friend?” 

__

__

__

“Worse. Annoying friend, who’s also my roommate, and who’s sick, but also seems to have a lot of energy to boss me around and treat me like a servant, ” the guy complains furiously.

__

__

__

Brian gives him a sympathetic look, “That’s too much dude.”

__

__

__

“Tell me about it!”

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

Brian is amused by the guy’s reply and heavy sighs. He’s about to ask him another question, to keep the conversation flowing, but gets cut off by the arrival of their food. He waits until the waiter leaves to do it.

__

__

__

“I heard you calling him Jae. Is that his name?” 

__

__

__

The guy nods, his cheeks already puffed with food. 'So freaking cute.'

__

__

__

“Is his full name, by any chance, Park Jaehyung?” 

__

__

__

The other’s replies with another nod, an excited one this time. Just to eliminate any confusion, -there’s probably more than one Park Jaehyung in their campus, what are the chances, really- Brian asks a more detailed question.

__

__

__

“You know, Park Jaehyung, second year business management student, tall, blond, big glasses and clumsy and a general annoyance. Is it that one?”

__

__

__

The guy swallows before chuckling in amusement, “It’s definitely that Park Jaehyung. How do you know him?”

__

__

__

Brian can’t stop the disgusted frown form forming on his face when he tells him that they are classmates. Jae’s roommate bursts in a fist of laughter. The sound makes his heart flutter.

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

“Seeing your reaction right now, I’d say you’re definitely Brian, right?” 

__

__

__

Pleasantly surprised, Brian stupidly nods. He surely didn’t expect his new crush to know his name. Things had been taking weird turns and twists today. 

__

__

__

“I’m Kim Wonpil, Jae’s forever-suffering friend and roommate.” 

__

__

__

‘Kim Wonpil. A beautiful name, like its owner.'

__

__

__

“Brian Kang, Jae’s nemesis. But you already know that.” he replies, amused by the whole situation. 

__

__

__

Wonpil smiles again, making his heart flutter, again,  “He talks about you, a lot. That’s why.” 

__

__

__

Brian snorts, “As in badmouthed me a lot? It’s okay you can say it. I don’t really care about him or whatever he says about me,” he lies. Of course he cares, or started to, the moment he knew that Wonpil is Jae’s roommate. God only knows what kind of image the insufferable tall guy has built in his roommate’s mind about Brian. He can already see his chances with Wonpil vanishing.

__

__

__

The other just shakes his head, “You seem really nice though.”

__

__

__

Brian gets flustered at the compliment. He’s probably blushing, so he tries to hide it by stuffing his face with food. 

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

The dinner doesn’t last long afterwards, but they kept talking through it. By the time they finish, Brian gets to know that Wonpil is from Incheon, that he’s a second-year biology student, and that he’s his age and Jae is actually a year older than them. Such a valuable information.

__

__

__

“We also compare him to chicken little a lot. Enjoy your time teasing him about it. But don’t you tell him I told you about it! He’ll kill me!” Wonpil warns him jokingly. He seems to enjoy teasing Jae more than he does.

__

__

__

“I need to go take care of my baby of a roommate. It was nice meeting you Brian.” 

__

__

__

He waves at him as he walks away in a hurry. For the first time ever, Brian feels grateful for Jae, or at least for his shitty immune system. Not only did it rid him of the taller for the day, and probably for two more, but it also gave him the chance to meet Wonpil and develop a huge ass crush on him. 

__

__

__

When he gets back to his room, mood better that it’s been in ages, he searches for Wonpil on Facebook and sends him a friendship request, in the heat of the moment, almost certain that he will be accepted.

__

__

__

All of his good mood vanishes as he refreshes the page and the ‘Await friend confirmation’ icon is replaced by an ‘Add friend’ one. 

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

_Wonpil has rejected his request._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a disappointing start but I'll try to make the next chapters better (and longer maybe)


	2. The Crisscross

S.jin: I need to wake up early tomorrow  
S.jin: fml

1Pill: Go to sleep then 

S.jin: I don’t feel like it yet

1Pill: wtf  
1Pill: did u sleep at all last night? o.O

S.jin: yeah  
S.jin: for ten minutes :)

1Pill: ok that’s it!  
1Pill: GO   
1Pill: TO   
1Pill: SLEEP   
1Pill: NOW

S.jin: help me…

1Pill: count the sheeps

S.jin: oh wow  
S.jin: should’ve thought about that

1Pill: see?  
1Pill: I’m a smart person B)

S.jin: no offense  
S.jin: but I highly doubt that :p

1Pill: u better take that back

S.jin: or what?  
S.jin: wonpil?  
S.jin: YAH!  
S.jin: r u ignoring me?  
S.jin: ok ok   
S.jin: I’ll go to sleep now  
S.jin: happy?  
S.jin: stop ignoring me!  
S.jin: r u sleeping?  
S.jin: oh   
S.jin: u’re really sleeping  
S.jin: good night =)

 

 

-

 

Jae’s anything but a morning person. He’s spent the whole night chatting with Sungjin and slept really late, even though he knew he had to wake up early. And now he’s late on his first day of internship. _‘Way to go Park Jaehyung!’_

He just can’t help it anymore. No mater how much he used to value his sleep schedule, he’s easily given it up for Sungjin. Jae has to admit that for once, Wonpil has came with a good idea, no matter how risky and wrong it sounded at first. Thanks to it, Jae now chats with Sungjin daily and at anytime. It turns out, not only do they share the same sense of humor but also have the same taste in almost everything: movies, music, food, drinks, books, etc. By now, Jae is one hundred per cent sure Sungjin is exactly his ideal type. He’ll just have to figure out when to tell him the truth and how to handle the consequences of his acts afterwards. 

Quickly, Jae changes into a white button up, dark blue pants and a long coat and slips on his white sneakers -the most formal outfit he’s managed to buy- then flies out of the door, hoping he didn’t forget anything. He runs to the bus station like his life depends on it. The company he’s interning at is two bus rides away. One lasting thirty minutes and the other ten. If he misses the first one he’s doomed. Fortunately, he catches it last second.

Jae’s too excited and nervous that he doesn’t doze off during the ride. It’s understandable since it’s his first internship ever. It feels like his first step into the professional world. Jae has even sacrificed a part of his precious savings to buy some shirts and pants and dyed his hair black for the first time in ages.   
According to his initial calculations, he’s supposed to reach the company at eight fifty, but the unexpected traffic delays him by ten minutes and and he’s still a good walk and an elevator ride away from the HR department. Jae sprints as soon as he hops off the bus, using his long legs to cross the remaining distance in the shortest time possible. Only when he slips in an elevator before its door closes does he allow for himself to breathe properly. He tries to collect himself and adjust his appearance on the short trip up to the fifth floor. 

Fortunately, the secretary recognizes him before he even introduces himself, saving him a lot of trouble, “You’re the new intern right? The other intern is already with Mrs. Hong. You can go in, they’re waiting for you.”

He thanks her and tries not to act as nervous as he’s feeling when he knocks and enters the manager’s office. Mrs. Hong, whom he’s met before and grown to like, is laughing and chatting with another guy. Jae can physically feel the blood in his veins run faster and get hotter, and definitely not because of nervousness this time. By the sight of the guy’s back and the sound of his despicable laugh, he has a guess who it is. So unless he has a doppelgänger or a twin brother, the other intern the secretary referred to earlier and is currently chatting with Mrs. Hong is none other than Brian fucking Kang.

“Oh, Mr Park, good morning. Please come in!” the woman cheerfully greets a frozen Jae.

The latter, remembering his manners, greets her back, bowing deeply and apologizing for his tardiness. He doesn’t miss the surprised look on Brian’s face before it retorts into an evil smile. Jae sits next to him, trying hard to control his expression.

_‘Why does he have to be here? Can’t I have some peaceful time without him!’_ he internally screams in frustration.

“Mr Kang here is starting today as well,” Mrs. Choi comments, maybe wanting to introduce them to each other, “He’s in the same university as you,” she adds.

“I know,” Jae replies with a forcible smile.

“Oh! Do you know each other?” the woman exclaims in excitement.

Before Jae can deny it, Brian cuts in by throwing a hand over his shoulders, “Of course! Jaehyung and I are very close. Right Jaehyung?” 

The grin on Brian’s face is just begging to be wiped off with a punch, but Jae holds himself. He can’t lose his temper here, so he plays along and grins back.

“Wonderful!” Mrs. Hong claps her hands together, “Then you won’t mind working together. I was hesitant at first, thinking that maybe you won’t get along, but since you’re friends, it’ll be best to put you together.”

If Jae wasn’t a victim as well, he’d be laughing his ass off at Brian’s panicking face. He seems to hate the idea as much as him. 

“You will spend the first month in the Accounting department and the second in the production department. These are the best departments in our company and the one’s with the most experience to offer, especially for undergrads. I’ll be accompanying you to the Accounting department and introducing you to the team there. Shall we go?”

The two are still under the shock, so they only nod and follow the woman in utter defeat. Jae is not excited anymore, just anxious.

“I think I really need to say this,” Mrs. Hong starts, catching their attention. They’re on the elevator, going to the eleventh floor and she’s waited till they’re alone to speak, “Everyone in this department is nice, but the chief has a very bad temper and a fool mouth. You should be careful around her. That’s my only advice for you.” 

Seeing the serious expression on her face and in her voice only confirms how severe the chief is.

_‘Wonderful. Not only do I have to bear working with him but a crazy boss as well. Why didn’t I just stay home?!’_ Jae thinks, but it’s already too late. The doors to hell, -the elevator’s door in this case- open and he has to face his destiny.

 

-

 

1Pill: karma hates me :(  
1Pill: I mean  
1Pill: I’ve never done anything bad  
1Pill: but why’s my life like this???

S.jin: bad day?   
1Pill: yeah  
S.jin: wanna talk about it?

1Pill: nope  
1Pill: I like to pretend all’s fine :)

S.jin: if it makes u feel any better  
S.jin: my day was bad  
S.jin: like really BAD

1Pill: let’s see who’s got it worse  
1Pill: I was scolded   
1Pill: many times  
1Pill: I wasn’t even wrong!!  
1Pill: many people witnessed it  
1Pill: this guy I hate so much saw it as well  
1Pill: wbu?

S.jin: OMG!!!!  
S.jin: that’s too much!!!!!  
S.jin: r u ok?  
S.jin: nothing I’ll say can beat that tbh

1Pill: I’m fine  
1Pill: just embarrassed   
1Pill: and angry 

S.jin: wanna watch a movie?  
1Pill: do I get to choose? :D  
S.jin: uhmmm  
S.jin: o-kay?  
1Pill: YAAAASSS!!  
S.jin: I’ll go get the popcorn ready   
1Pill: I’ve got my roommate in charge of that ;p  
S.jin: leave the poor guy alone smh  
1Pill: only because he’s going to watch with me  
1Pill: *us  
S.jin: ok ok   
S.jin: brb  
S.jin: need to buy more snacks lol   
1Pill: be quick  
1Pill: we’re starting at nine   
S.jin: okay ;)

 

-

 

“How was your day?” Wonpil asks as soon as Jae steps inside the room.

“Look at me and you’ll know.”

When he sees Jae in full view, he doesn’t know whether to laugh or get worried. His hair is a mess, his shirt untucked and crinkled, weird brown stains on his white sneakers and not to mention the exhaustion on his face. He seems in a great need for the upcoming weekend.

“Jae, seriously. What kind of internship have you signed for?” 

He knows for a fact that the last week was a complete nightmare for his roommate, and it’s not because he’s in the same team as his enemy. At this point, Brian seems to be Jae’s last concern.

“Believe me, that woman is the devil incarnate!” Jae screams as he throws his clothings piece by piece on the ground, not caring anymore how much they had costed him, “‘Jae, my coffee’, ‘Jae, the delivery’, ‘Jae, the reports’, ‘Jae print this’, ‘Jae take this’, ‘Jae, change that’, ‘Jae what are you wearing?’, ‘Jae you’re slow’, ‘Jae open the window’, ‘Jae Jae Jae Jae!’ It’s driving me crazy!!” He slips on his sweatpants and hoodie in frustration.

“I swear to god she’s worse than Meryl Streep in ‘The Devil Wears Prada’! And you know what makes it worse?!” he’s getting angrier as he talks. Wonpil is afraid he’ll explode, especially with what he’s about to say.

“Brian Kang! She worships the guy! ‘Good morning Brian!’, ‘Brian, did you eat?’, ‘It’s okay Brian, take your time’,” Jae does his best sweet woman imitation, “That witch even lets him into their meetings. He rubs it into my face every single day. That dickhead sucks at accounting! He still mixes between debt and credit and now he’s taking part in preparing the company’s financial statements! Why’s life so unfair? WHY!” He then plants, face first in his bed and starts trashing around in frustration until he’s completely buried in his covers. Wonpil is sure he won’t come out until the next afternoon. 

Except, as soon as his phone tings,- probably a text from Sungjin- Jae’s heads pops out and he’s suddenly grinning, fingers flying over the screen of his phone. 

 

_‘Definitely Sungjin.’_

 

 

-

 

 

“Brian, where did you put the lyrics notebook?” 

Sungjin wasn’t going to ask at first, but ten minutes looking in this dumpster, called Brian’s room, he’s given up. The other is just enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon on his bed.

“On the desk on the far right, under the Econ book,” he gives him the instructions without even sparing him a look. Sungjin sighs but follows the directions anyways. He’s sure he has searched there, It’s just the book is huge and totally hid the small worn out notebook. 

“Did you finish the music arrangement?” Sungjin asks while flipping through pages and pages of lyrics.

He sits on Jaebum’s bed, waiting for an answer that doesn’t come. When he looks at Brian, thinking that he’s fallen asleep, he finds him grinning from one ear to the other, all focused on the phone in his hand. He’s too busy typing that he doesn’t respond to three calls of his name. Sungjin is about to let it go, until he does a double take, and indeed, the phone Brian is chatting with is the blue phone. So, to catch his friend’s attention, he throws Jaebum’s pillow at him. The victim, swears as soon as the object make contact with his head and throws it back, but Sungjin is prepared so he dodges it.

“What was that for?” 

“What are you doing? I’ve called you many times but you completely ignored me.”

“I’m talking to someone,” Brian smiles sheepishly.

“As if I don’t see that,” Sungjin deadpans, “May I ask why are you using my fame phone to chat with this ‘someone’ or whoever?” 

The sheepishness in Brian’s expression doesn’t go away. If anything, his grin widens and Sungjin is certain he’s done something stupid. 

“I’ve done something.” 

“I don’t know why but I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Well, you’re right. You’re not going to like it, but it’s too late to do anything about it now.” 

For the sake of his sanity, -Sungjin knows how good Brian is at avoiding the point- he strides to his friend and snatches the phone from his hands.

“You’re chatting with Wonpil? You’re finally manning up. Congratulations!” he slaps Brian on the shoulder cheerfully.

Th expression on his friend’s face doesn’t change, so he realizes that he’s missing something here. Sungjin looks back to the phone and checks the account Brian is using. Before he can react in the proper way at the sight of his profile picture and his own name, Brian has already flown out of bed and hid in the closet.

“KANG YOUNGHYUN!” 

If Brian’s Korean name comes out so naturally out of his mouth is because he’s very, very, very angry right now.

“Come out of there right now!” he knocks on the closet’s door, “Everyone know your preference, no need to hide there again. Now come out!”

“You’re going to kill me.” 

“You know me too well.”

“But you’ll end up without a producer.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re not the only producer who’s willing to work with me.”

“Considering how much you pay, I’m the only one who can keep up with your temper and antics.”

Ok, Brian has won this argument, “Fine! I won’t kill you so just come out!”

The door open slightly and Brian’s head peeks from inside he closet. When he sees that Sungjin is keeping a safe distance he steps out of his hideout. 

“Now explain yourself,” the older demands, arms crossed and gaze already disapproving.

“Well, I really don’t know why I did it. I just thought that maybe after that show you did together he won’t reject the campus superstar and I’ll have a chance to talk to him, even if it’s behind a screen,” Brian tries to keep it short. He doesn’t have a better excuse anyways.

“Did it occur to you that maybe one day you’ll have to meet? How are you going to react then? For him right now, Brian is a complete stranger while Sungjin is a friend or whatever you guys are now. What if I didn’t catch you today and he comes to me one day and I blow up your cover? Haven’t you thought about all these possibilities?” 

Dejected, Brian hangs his head low and replies in a small voice, “I just wanted to talk to him that’s all. It was a reckless move I know.”

Sungjin sighs deeply, not knowing what to do anymore. 

“Alright, I’ll try to avoid him and you, young man,” he jabs his index in Brian’s chest, “You end this mess as soon as possible! Understood?”

Nod Nod.

“Alright. I’m going then. And you finish your work fast Mr. Producer, time is ticking.”

 

-

 

S.jin: have u ever done smthg stupid?  
1Pill: all the time?  
1Pill: HAHAHAHA   
1Pill: I’m already doing smthg stupid atm  
S.jin: no  
S.jin: I mean   
S.jin: smthg totally reckless and u regret but can’t undo and don’t want to  
S.jin: ????  
1Pill: oh I get what u mean!  
1Pill: I’m doing it atm as well xD  
1Pill: sometimes u just have to be stupid to live without regrets u know  
S.jin: weirdly that made sense lol  
1Pill: just say it  
1Pill: I’m a genius!   
S.jin: I’m a genius!  
1Pill: nooo  
1Pill: didn’t mean it like that!!!  
S.jin: I know :p   
S.jin: we’re probably not talking about the same thing   
S.jin: but thanks =)  
1Pill: anytime dude ;)

 

 

-

 

 

It’s already the second week of his internship yet Brian still wakes up excited. He’s loving the professional experience so far, especially the part where a certain Park Jaehyung is included. Everyday, he leaves the dorms early, not for the sake of being early but for the sake of starting the day with annoying Jae. The latter takes the bus for work, so he’s always late, thus the scolding from their chief. Brian on the other hand, drives his motorcycle to work so it takes him way less time than Jae to reach the company. 

He slows downs as soon as he catches sight of Jae’s back. He’s walking on the pavement, unbothered, but not for so long

“YAH PARK JAEHYUNG!” Brian screams, startling the taller.

“Stop doing this you asshole!” Jae screams back.

“Enjoy being late, loser!” Brian throws one last smirk in Jae’s direction then drives away, leaving nothing but dust, and a very angry Jae, behind him. 

 

Brian can’t help it. Teasing Jae is his guilty pleasure, and it became a habit for him. He’s always been the playful annoying type, and Jae’s reactions happen to be his favorite, he’s even sorted them into levels. In the first one there’s the small frowns on his forehead and lips and the silent glares that look anything but threatening. Jae sucks at remaining at this level and quickly moves to the second one. Here comes the sarcastic counterattacks, and to be very honest, his comebacks are so good that Brian has to start provoking him, hitting certain spots - not the sensitive ones per se but the ones he’s sure affect Jae the most- thus, moving them to the next level. The taller changes tone and starts throwing empty threats and swears at him. Brian used to stop at this level, but then he’s tried provoking him more and he’s discovered a new level. The fourth level is where Jae gets physical. It’s nothing harmful so far. There’s the collar grab and the random-stuff throwing, and there’s that one time where he’s actually punched him. It was too weak it didn’t even hurt or bruise. 

Brian is sure he’s nearing the next level and can’t wait to experience it.

 

-

 

“Yoon Dowoon! Come here right now!” 

The yell booms through the small apartment and soon the thudding of feet running echoes back. Dowoon is on panic mode when he stops in front of a fuming Sungjin. 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” he asks worriedly. 

“What’s wrong?” Sungjin repeats, narrowing is eyes, “Maybe if you look around you you’ll know what’s wrong.”

Dowoon, still clueless, does so. At first, he’s unfazed by the sight of the scattered clothes on the floor, the long forgotten textbooks on the couch, the leftovers from lunch on the kitchen’s table, and the dirty dishes in the sink. Then, he seems to register that this is Sungjin’s living space, and his eyes widen in panic. 

“I clearly asked you to tidy up this morning, but why is it still like this?” 

The younger starts mumbling but Sungjin doesn’t understand a word. It’s probably apologies or excuses. He doesn’t care. He sighs loudly, deciding not to lecture him for once, “I’ll go do some grocery shopping. I want this place to shine by the time I come back.”

“Okay hyung!” Dowoon salutes him, and starts running around the place picking his belongings at the speed of a lightning.

 

Sungjin doesn’t know how he ended up with a roommate in the first place, and out of all of his friends, it had to be Dowoon. He blames it on Brian. The latter has showed up one day, livid, ranting about how the freshman was having trouble with his roommate, and almost everyone in the dorms, because of his drum practice. He then asked him to let Dowoon live with him. It was understandable, to be honest. The dorms had thin walls and everyone living in there were a mess of stress, caffein and sleep deprivation. The last thing they needed was the loud sound of a drum. Anyways, Sungjin could’ve refused. He has his own apartment for a reason after all. Plus, he’s been friends with Dowoon long enough to know how messy the younger is. 

“But, it’s Dowoon!” Brian has said, and that reason was enough. Anyone who knows Yoon Dowoon happens to have a soft spot for him, and Sungjin is no exception. Also, he has an extra room and practically can’t say no to Brian. It has nothing to do with a soft spot though, his friend is just too annoying and will get whatever he wants no matter what it takes. Biggest proof, Dowoon’s not paying for rent either. 

“You want him to pay? Hyung, you’re so petty!”

“You want me to let him live with me, in my apartment for free? I’m paying rent as well!”

“You’re rich. He’s still a student.”

“I am not! And I pay him for every single gig and show he helps me with! And a good amount!”

“Stop pretending your fame isn’t getting you any money! You paid for your car in cash and you’re already paying the rent of this apartment.”

“Still-”

“It’s Dowoon, hyung. You think you can look him right in the eye and ask him to pay? And if he offers, do you think you’ll have the heart to accept it?”

 

And that’s how mother hen Kang Younghyun has convinced Sungjin into another mess. He shakes his head in defeat, and disapproval, as he watches Dowoon hits his toe in the leg of the table and curl into a ball, howling in pain. 

“I’m okay, hyung! Don’t worry,” the younger assures, even though Sungjin didn’t ask and isn’t showing any concern. He just snatches the grocery list stuck on the fridge and adds a few items. By the time he leaves, Dowoon has recovered and is back to cleaning. He takes his car, even though the supermarket is rather close. The list is quite long and he’s not planning to carry hundreds of bags all the way back. 

The shopping cart was filled in no time with all the items on the list, and now, Sungjin is strolling through the aisles, searching for new snacks to try. He’s too busy searching for the brand of cookies that Dowoon loves to notice the cart turning his way. The impact startles him, but it’s something that happens all the time in markets. As long as he apologizes, there won’t be any additional issues. Except, there is this time.   
Sungjin actually recognizes the owner of the cart he bumped into. Kim Wonpil, Brian’s crush, the guy Sungjin supposedly has been chatting with for the last two weeks, and the guy he’s supposed to avoid at all cost, at least until Brian fixes his mess. Wonpil seems to recognize him as well, what with the slight widening of his eyes, and it makes Sungjin internally curse. Now he can’t even pretend he didn’t see him. What is he supposed to do now? Ignoring Wonpil is not an option anymore, and a simple greeting won’t cut it. What kind of conversations does one have with someone he’s supposed to be chatting with but actually not and not get caught? Sungjin doesn’t even know how close Brian has gotten with the guy. 

_‘I really should’ve read those conversations! It’s my account after all,’_ he scolds himself.

“Sungjin hyung,” Wonpil says after a long pause. He’s smiling widely at him, a little awkwardly but he can’t blame him. This is their first official meeting after all, the college party excluded.

Said guy puts on his best smile and decides to act as natural as possible, with the promise of kicking Brian’s ass later. 

“Hi Wonpil-ah,” he starts, the name rolling not so naturally out of his lips, “What a good coincidence!” he hopes he didn’t sound as ironic as he really is. 

Surprisingly, Wonpil is more sarcastic when he replies with a nonchalant, “Yeah,” he then adds, expression serious, “ Who thought I’d meet our campus superstar grocery shopping! You’re not even in disguise. I’m surprised.”

There’s a pregnant pause afterwards. Sungjin is taken back and doesn’t know how to react, until Wonpil bursts laughing, so he half forces an amused smile. His guess is that they’re close enough to tease each other and that Brian has played the over-confident superstar card, so he tries to go with the flow.

“I’m doing this as a part of fan service, letting my fans see me in public, you know. Plus my personal assistant didn’t show up today, that jerk.” 

“Poor you!” Wonpil’s boxy smile is back, and it’s less awkward than earlier, “So, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Sungjin looks back to the numerous different packs of cookies by his left, “Searching for the purpose of my life.”

“That’s pretty deep. Does it include chocolate?” 

“Of course it does. Do you wanna help me finding it?”

Wonpil ends up being an expert in the field of snacks, and especially cookies. He fills Sungjin’s cart with a wide range of sweet stuff that looks amazingly delicious. They pay for their purchases and walk out of the supermarket together.

“Do you want me to drop you off?” he offers, seeing the amount of bags the other is holding.

“It’s okay, the dorms are just there. I can handle this.”

“I know you can, but it’s not everyday that Park Sungjin offers you a ride,” he adds a wink at the end, gaining a boxy grin from Wonpil.

“You’re goddamn right! Let’s go Mr. Superstar!”

They load their bags in the trunk then get in the car. Sungjin can’t believe the idea that crosses his mind, or that he lets it escape his lips, but he does anyways, “What about we grab dinner together?” 

Wonpil is obviously taken back and hesitant at first, but then he flashes another one of his bright smiles, “Is that another exclusive offer?” Sungjin shrugs in response as he starts the car.

“I’m in, as long as it’s noodles, and you’re paying,” the younger adds.

Surprising himself further, Sungjin doesn’t oppose and drives them to the nearest noodles restaurant in the area. Turns out they’re both regulars, so they don’t have any problem ordering. The conversation is light and sarcastic but interesting. Brian’s long rants about his crush are proving to be useful for once, and are preventing Sungjin from embarrassing himself. It may be his imagination, but just like him, Wonpil is avoiding bringing any of their- inexistent- previous conversations or anything they supposedly had talked about before.   
They eat and talk for a while, and Sungjin doesn’t regret his decision the least, even when he pays for both of them. Wonpil is interesting, to say the least. He’s also good looking. Brian has an eye for attractive people after all, and Wonpil is definitely one of them, even if his smile can be too wide sometimes and his eyes are slightly crossed. Sungjin thinks they can be really good friends.

“OH MY GOD!” Wonpil freaks out as soon as he checks the time, “I totally forgot about him!” 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, following Wonpil to the car.

“I was supposed to cook dinner for Jae but totally forgot! He’ll kill me if he comes back and doesn’t find food! Can you drive fast?”

He nods and speeds up immediately. Another person Brian likes to rant about, a lot, is Jae. In fact, Brian has probably mentioned Jae way before and way more than he’s mentioned Wonpil. Sungjin has always found the situation ironic, Brian’s crush and Brian’s arch enemy being roommates and best friends as well. That’s some dirty game of fate. Sungjin can’t wait to see how it turns out later. 

“Thank for the dinner, and ride, hyung! Good nigh!” Wonpil flies away with his grocery bags, panic mode on.

The elder chuckles at the comic sight then drives away, thinking of how to tell Brian about his encounter slash date with Wonpil without getting killed.

 

-

 

__

_Second Flashback:_

_“AAAACHOOOOOO!!”_

_Even though he’s wearing a face mask, Wonpil can’t help but fear for his health. Jae’s sneezes must have the whole room covered in germs by now, he’s sure. He can’t afford falling sick with the midterms looming in the corner. He shoves a pill and a glass of water in his sick friend’s direction, “Just take your meds and go back to sleep, okay?”_

_“You just wanna get rid of me, right?”_

_Wonpil just grins. Jae knows very well that he hates being his nurse whenever he falls sick. It doesn’t help that the taller tends to become more demanding and annoying. He pitches his laptop on his way to his bed, intending to waste some time watching Youtube or whatever._

_“Oh. I met the famous Brian,” he says in amusement._

_“What? When and where did that happen?”_

_“At the diner earlier. The place was too jammed so we shared a table,” then he adds “He seemed nice,” just for the fun of seeing Jae’s reaction._

_“You know, you can’t use the word ’nice’ to describe Brian Kang. He’s a grade A asshole. That just a facade he uses in public. Only I know his true self. The evil, rude side of him. Next time you see him divert your eyes or run away or something. Even breathing the same air as him is dangerous.”_

_Wonpil rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”_

_He diverts his attention back to his laptop. However, he notices something that makes him surrender to the temptation of annoying Jae, again._

_“You won’t believe who’s just sent me request on Facebook?”_

_Jae hums weakly, eyes already fluttering._

_“Brian Kang.”_

_“Brian who?” the almost sleeping guy asks, voice slurred._

_“Jae. How many Brian Kangs do you know, exactly?”_

_Jae is visibly fighting sleep, and then, as he processes the words and name he just heard, he sits up so suddenly he gets dizzy and has to lay back down._

_“FUCKING HEADACHE!” he swears as he holds his head. However, he recovers quickly and asks, bewildered, “You’re kidding, right?”_

_Wonpil, definitely enjoying the situation, turns the screen to his direction, although he highly doubts that Jae can see without his glasses from afar. He’s right, the other is almost burying his head in the screen just a second later._

_“Holy Fuck! What does that bastard want from you?” he eyes Wonpil in suspicion, “Are you hiding something from me?”_

_“No, not really.”_

_“I don’t believe you for a second.”_

_“Well, we kind of talked. Not for so long though. But judging from this, he probably likes me.”_

_Honestly speaking, Wonpil had felt the special way Brian kept looking at him, but didn’t give it much thoughts. He’s used to that kind of look anyways. But the main reason he’s pointing it out, is to tease the taller, because no matter how calm and peaceful Jae is, any mention of Brian’s name will turn him into the most spiteful person on earth. It’s really interesting and fun to watch._

_“What? Likes you?!” Jae’s straight on panicking, “No, I can’t let my best friend associate with that jerk! You reject that right here right now!” he demands._

_“What? Why would I do that?” Wonpil starts to feel bad for the guy, “He did nothing wrong for me and was really friendly. I can’t just reject him because my roommate doesn’t stand him!” he protests, but Jae’s having nothing of it._

_“It’s either me or him. You have to decide. Now.”_

_The stern expression on Jae’s face and the seriousness of his words almost makes him chuckle. The whole situation is ridiculous. Before he can ‘decide’, Jae snatches the laptop from him and deletes the request._

_“You were taking too long to decide,” he then hands him back the device and goes back to his bed, like nothing happened._

_“Good night!” he says in a too cheerful tone._

_Wonpil is too baffled to react to whatever Jae has just done._

_‘Sometimes I wonder why we’re even friends.’_

_Apparently exhausted, Jae is fast to fall asleep, his snores already filling the room._

_‘Good. You better sleep till tomorrow, or for the next two days.’_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello =D I know I promised to make this chapter better than the previous one, but I seriously don't know what happened >_<
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Tell me what you think about the story so far in the comment section! 
> 
> See you next chapter, have a good day/night =D


	3. The Frenemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is not getting anywhere. I apologize in advance >.<  

1Pil: Thanks for the ride and dinner man :D  
S.jin: np  ;)  
S.jin: it was fun   
1Pil: yeah  
1Pil: we should hang out more   
S.jin: definitely :)

 

Taking advantage of being the first in the office, Brian spends a good ten-minute re-reading his latest conversation he had with Wonpil. No matter how many times he’s read it, it still made him cringe all the same. He could feel the awkwardness coming out of the screen. It was, hands down, the most uncomfortable conversation he’s had with his crush so far, even though all weirdness vanished as soon as he changed the subject. 

At first he was confused. What ride and what dinner? Maybe Wonpil has send it to him by mistake. Sungjin’s call came just in time, telling him about his encounter with Wonpil.  He didn’t know how to feel about it. Jealousy was what he felt at first. He’s been the one getting closer and talking with Wonpil for weeks, but Sungjin is the one who got to talk with him face-to-face and spend quality time with him. However, he can’t blame Sungjin. The latter has expressed his uncomfortableness with the situation and asked him to come clean. 

Brian closes the app and sighs audibly. It all feels like a good dream that he doesn’t want to wake up from. Wonpil is just too perfect to be true, and it’s not just the looks. He can be fun and sarcastic, or smart and thoughtful, or weird and random, depending on the situation. Talking with him never gets boring, and Brian enjoys it too much. Also, Wonpil never lets their conversation get personal, never ask too direct questions, which is a big relief for Brian. He doesn’t want to lie more than he’s already doing. Using Sungjin’s account is one thing, but talking about Sungjin’s life as if it’s his is a completely different thing, no matter how much he knows about his friend. 

The situation is too good to be true and Brian just wants to enjoy it as it lasts. He knows once the truth gets revealed, he can totally lose Wonpil. He wants to be hopeful but his lies are getting to the unforgivable level. Brian sighs once more and ruffles his hair in frustration. 

Hearing the ting of the elevator signals the arrival of someone, so he straightens himself and decides to leave his dilemma for later. Mrs. Kim, the head of the Accounting department, shows up, followed by two other employees. She breaks into a huge smile as soon as she catch sight of him, “Good morning Brian.”  

He stands up and greets her back politely, not forgetting to great the other two as well. Mrs. Kim throws him a flirty look before disappearing to her office. To be honest, that woman creeps him so much. He’s noticed how different she treats him from anyone else. She pays extra attention to him, tries to include him in very important tasks - tasks he’s sure interns are not supposed to take part of-, and no matter what or how many mistakes he makes, she lets it all slip with a smile, when her usual reaction to other workers making mistakes is a scowl and a long lecture. 

And if that doesn’t make it obvious enough, then the way she treats Jae, an intern just like him, does. For some unknown reason, Mrs. Kim didn’t like the taller since day one, so she’s practically treating him like her personal servant and even worse. Her commands are endless and no matter how well he does the task, she scolds him regardless. It’s hard to admit, but Brian actually feels bad for the other, so he tries to tone down the teasing during work hours. That’s him trying to be considerate.

 

About five minutes past nine, Jae sneaks into the office and tries to reach his desk as quietly as possible, which is in the far back, just next to Brian’s. The scene is comical to watch, really. A slightly bent, six-feet long, black shadow slipping between cubicles, bending more every time he greets someone. Everyone at the office are watching him with bated breaths, some are actually cheering on him. Jae is just a step or two away from his desk when the door of the main office clicks open. He freezes on his spot like a deer caught in headlights. 

Mrs. Kim eyes zeroes on him right away and she sighs loudly, “I’m not even surprised, you know. If you were an employee, you would’ve been fired on your first week at work.”

The current sight of Jae, head lowered and ears unnaturally red, became so familiar after one week. It’s like their chief has memorized his arrival time and has made a habit of catching him every single day coming late and scolding him in front of everyone.

“I think it’s useless talking to you. Just go get me my coffee,” she then goes back to her office, but not before switching to that overly sweet expression and smiling to Brian. 

Obviously embarrassed, Jae avoids everyone’s gazes, even the concerned, sympathetic ones, throws his messenger bag on his desk and rushes out of the office in lightning speed to get the woman her order. It’s at times like this that Brian petties him the most. Mrs. Kim is going too hard on him. If only she knew how much potential she’s waisting away. Jae is the accounting star in their class, and no one can deny that, not even Brian. Therefore, Jae’s the one who deserves to be her ‘special apprentice’, not him. 

 

“Brian, can you make copies of this for the meeting, please?” one of his co-workers asks politely, “I still have work to do and it’s almost time,” she adds apologetically. 

“It’s okay, I will do it,” Brian nods in confirmation. 

Except for their boss, everyone in the department are so nice towards him and Jae equally. They spent the first week teaching them how to do basic tasks and they always answer Brian and Jae’s questions, no matter how busy they are, so the two students always try do their tasks diligently and help the other employees whenever they need it.

He takes the file from her and walks towards the supplies room, where the printers are. For obvious reasons, he’s only been there once, and only to get some office supplies, which explains his current mental breakdown. He tries pressing all the buttons on the first printer but it doesn’t even turn on. He hits it on the side once, -he actually believes that’s an effective way to fix machines- but nothing happens, so he decides he’s went to easy on it. He hits it harder a few times.

“What the hell are you doing!” Jae chooses that exact same moment to walk on him. _When did he come back?_

“Are you blind? That printer is broken!” he points at a paper stuck on the wall, just above the printer, ‘PRINTER OUT OF ORDER’ written in big bold letters on it. 

Not to look humiliated, Brian rolls his eyes with an indifferent ‘whatever’ and moves to the second printer. He’s glad Jae doesn’t further tease him for it and just walks to the supplies side.

The second printer is refusing to cooperate as well, despite the absence of any warning. Brian tries pressing the start button continuously to no vail. 

“You need to press the power button in the back first,” comes Jae’s voice from the other side of the room. Brian refuses to look in his way, or even acknowledge his presence, but he follows his instructions anyways. The printer finally starts humming and actually lightens up when he presses ’Start’. Right when he’s thinking the hard part is over, he’s met with a bigger challenge. Where is he supposed to put the papers he wants to copy and how does he start the copying process? 

Not to look stupid, he pretends to know what he’s doing and starts pressing some buttons randomly, hoping it will work miraculously. 

It doesn’t. And Jae takes notice.

“Impressive.”

Unconsciously, Brian’s head whips to his direction to glare at him or say something smart, except he doesn’t. The words are stuck in his throat at the mere sight of the taller. Until three weeks ago, Brian has only knew casual blond Jae. Nothing has prepared him for Jae’s new style, which he’s still trying to get accustomed to. Key word, ‘trying’.

Jae is wearing a black button-down, neatly tucked in equally black pants.  His bangs are partially covering his forehead, the two unbuttoned top buttons of his shirt gave a good view of his neck, and his rolled-up sleeves exposed his veiny forearms. The darkness of his clothes and hair, Brian notices, contrasts so well with the fairness of his skin.

But what made him almost gulp was Jae’s posture. The taller is leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes are amused and smug as they’ve witnessed Brian’s struggle. There’s too much confidence in his expression that it shifts his aura one hundred eighty degrees. Everything combined made him look _hot_. Brian has never seen Jae that way. He’s not sure he can unsee it now. He’s intimidated by the other, and that’s a first he’d rather be the last. 

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” Jae adds, obviously enjoying the situation too much. He’s probably noticed Brian’s frozen state as well.

Seeing no point in denying his ignorance with printers, Brian tries to do what he’s best at, “Well, I’ve been busy doing the real work. You know, attending meetings and all.” 

In return, the other smirks as if he still have the upper hand, “Silly me! I was concerned for nothing. I forgot that such an easy task won’t faze a professional like yourself,” Jae picks a new stapler from the shelves, then walks to Brian and puts a hand on his shoulder. His eyes switch from the file in Brian’s hands to the printer, then to his eyes. Brian does gulp this time.

“That’s for the meeting right? You should hurry. It’s starting in fifteen,” he says sweetly before walking away like nothing happened. The asshole really does have the upper hand now.

“Wait wait!” Brian throws his pride, or what’s left of it, away and stops him before leaving. He hates the fake innocence in the taller’s expression.

“Ok, I admit it! I don’t know how to fucking use this!” he cries in defeat.

“So?” 

Brian is so going to make him regret making him say it out loud. But later, after he gets the help he needs.

“Can you show me how?” 

Fortunately, Jae decides he’s had enough fun, and doesn’t ask him to add ‘please’. Brian would’ve killed him if he did.

“So first, you put the papers here, face up” he takes the stack of papers from him and puts it in a slot at the top, “You then enters the number of copies you want to make. There’s always the return button to go back to the main menu,” he presses the said button multiple times to get out of the mess Brian has made earlier. He then presses the number of copies, “Finally, you press start, and wait.”

Magically, or at least for Brian, the printer starts doing its job, and the process wasn’t even that hard. 

“Actually, don’t wait until it finishes all the copying. Instead, start dividing the copies simultaneously into files. You don’t have much time left.”

Is Jae actually giving him an advice? He really didn’t expect him to help, let alone give him additional advice. He’s always thought Jae’s the type that won’t even pee on him if he was on fire. If their relationship wasn’t that bad, he’d be thanking him right now. 

The gratitude must be showing on his face, as Jae starts explaining himself, “Don’t misunderstand this. I’m helping you for my own sake. You screw up, I’m the one who’ll get scolded. So you make sure you do your job right, Kang,” he ends his reasoning with a threat, before leaving the room.

Brian rolls his eyes, but a small grateful smile still makes its way to his lips.

_‘Maybe he’s not that bad after all.’_

 

-

 

 

The days are getting colder as November reaches its end. The dorms that usually buzz with life are almost deserted since most students had went back to their homes for the winter break. Wonpil is just among the few that stayed, mainly because he didn’t want to leave Jae alone. But as he struggles down the stairs, carrying a big basket of dirty clothes, he regrets his decision. He pushes the door of the laundry room and innerly cheers for it being way emptier that usual. There are two girls sitting and chatting, obviously waiting for their laundry to be washed, and a guy loading his clothes in one of the washers on the left. Seeing that the rest of the washers on that side are empty, he walks to one of them and starts doing his task. He tries to remember Jae’s instructions and sort the clothes accordingly, filling two washers with them. 

After starting the machines, Wonpil contemplates whether to leave and come back later or wait, but then he looks around. The guy by his side is now sitting on one of the chairs, playing with his phone, and Wonpil happens to recognize him.

“Brian?” he calls, unintentionally startling the other. 

Brian’s eyes widen as soon as they meet his, “Oh, Wonpil-si,” he stutters, cheeks already dusted in pink.

Wonpil smiles and sits next to him, “It’s been a while. How have you been?” 

“I-I’m good. What about you?”

Brian is visibly overwhelmed by the close proximity, his face only getting redder, which only confirms Wonpil’s theory. The guy high probably likes him. Wonpil still feels bad for letting Jae reject his request. He has meant it when he said that Brian looks like a nice person, and won’t mind becoming friends with him. 

“I’m fine. Just doing some chores,” he points at the clothes whirling inside of the washers. 

The other chuckles, “Let me guess, Jaehyung sucks at doing laundry too?” 

“Surprisingly, I’m the one who sucks at that. Jae treasures his sweaters collection too much to ruin it or let anyone do. It just happens that today’s my turn.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not alone,” the other comforts him, “My roommate doesn’t trust me with his clothes, so I only wash mine.” 

“That’s better than having to go through a long lecture every time you do laundry. Jae has written a list of instructions, and calls at least once to make sure I’m not messing up. Once he came running down barefoot just to check which products I was using,” he points at the bottles by the side of the basket.

“God! That’s worse than Jaebum!” 

“Okay, to his defense, I once got the wrong fabric softener and he ended up with a skin rash for a week. Poor guy didn’t even figure out it was his allergy until he had to do the laundry. I still can’t forget the terror on his face when he saw the bottle.”

“Oh my god you’re worse than me!”

Both of them breaks into a fit of laughter. Brian seems more relaxed now, even though he still looks at him with those dreamy eyes. They chat more for the remaining time, talking about their studies and other trivial stuff, and sharing all the pranks they’ve pulled on Jae. 

“But seriously, I don’t get how you two hate each other. Like you’re so alike!” Wonpil comments after the other tell him about that one time he’s pulled Jae’s chair in the cafeteria and he ended up falling on his ass.

Brian’s expression morphs into pure disgust, “We are not! Anyone can tell I’m too cool to be compared to Jaehyung!” 

Wonpil rolls his eyes, “That’s exactly what Jae said when I told him you two hate each other because you have the same personality.”

“We do not!” Brian protests again, looking genuinely offended. 

“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that,” he gives him the I’m-not-the-least-convinced look. The other seems to give up easily, as if he’s had this conversation many times before. He probably did, considering how well-known his feud with Jae is.

When they exist the laundry room, baskets full with clean, folded clothes, the blush is back on Brian’s face, “I’ll see you around?” he says, smiling shyly.

“Yeah,” Wonpil replies lamely, “It was nice seeing you again.”

“You too,” Brian is already taking slow steps backwards, seemingly hesitant about something. At last, he smiles widely, waves to him and then walks away. 

Taking a wild guess, Wonpil thinks the other was about to ask him out or for his phone number, or something the like but got too shy to do it. He got to admit, Brian is good-looking, like really good-looking, and he has enjoyed their two encounters so far. Wonpil is thinking of giving him a chance, maybe try going on a date with him, just maybe, if they happen to meet again, coincidentally. He just needs to deal with one raging Jae. Or maybe he simply shouldn’t tell him. 

 

On his way to their room, Wonpil decides that Jae not knowing about his meeting with Brian won’t kill him.

 

 

-

 

Jae tries his best not to slam the stack of folders he’s just got from Mrs. Kim too loudly on his desk. He’s already gained enough attention from the other employees because of the chief’s mistreatment for him. 

“Wow. It’s bigger this time.” 

Talking about unwanted attention, he’s almost forgotten about Brian. ‘Almost’ because the latter’s desk is just a few feet away and would take any opportunity to annoy him.

“Not as big as your ego, Kang.”

His reply makes the other chuckle, “Too bad we’re not staying here long enough for it to reach the size of my ego.” 

Jae shakes his head in disbelief, although there’s a smile tugging on his lips. He looks back to the load on his desk, then sits with a sigh, “You think it’s possible to finish this before my retirement?”

Brian snorts, “Such a drama queen. You always say that but finish in less than a day. That’s probably why she keeps giving them to you.” 

“What can I do? I’m cursed with such talent,” Jae says in false bravado.

“Yeah, the talent of making entries,” Brian deadpans, which gains him a glare from the taller.

“Whatever,” he opens the first folder, “I’d love to chat more with you but I have business to attend to, Mr. C minus in Accounting.” This time, Brian doesn’t hold his laughter and neither Jae does. They both go back to work afterwards, occasionally making comments or cracking jokes in the hopes it will make the time pass faster. 

There has been a very subtle but big change in their relationship lately. Like they’ve came to a truce but not quite really. A ceasefire is more like it. It started after the day Jae has helped Brian with the printer. Since then, Brian has stopped throwing mean comments at him. He still annoys Jae as much as he used to, and Jae still talks back, but it’s friendlier now, no hard feelings or hatred in their banters. 

Regardless of the reason behind the change in Brian’s behavior, Jae is thankful. His internship is more bearable now, with one less person stressing him out. If anything, he’s starting to enjoy Brian’s company. Surprising, right? He too has never thought such day will come. Maybe it’s temporary and once their internship ends they’ll go back to being arch enemies? Too much can happen in the upcoming month so Jae saves that question for later. He’s got more important work to finish.

 

“It’s lunch time, let’s go!” Brian’s call brings him out of his focused state.

“Already?” Jae checks the time, and it’s really time for the lunch break. He suddenly feels hungry, “C’mon, let’s go!” he jumps out of his chair and walks with Brian to the company’s cafeteria.

Another new habit they’ve built is eating together. At the beginning of their internship, they had to share the same small table just because they didn’t know anyone and they were basically outsiders. Sometimes employees from their department or Mrs. Hong will join them, but most of the time it’s just the two of them. They’d only eat in silence, totally ignoring each other’s existence. But after their unspoken truce, they’ve managed to have full on conversations without someone trying to strangle the other. It’s really not bad, and Jae knows he’s not the only one liking the new turn in their relationship.

 

“Someone looks happy,” Jae comments when he notices the other smiling at his phone, “Lemme guess, a new text from your crush?”

Brian rolls his eyes, smile never fluttering, “Stop asking if you know the answer.”

“I just like teasing you, Bribri.”

“Stop calling me that!”, Brian gives him the usual glare whenever he uses a pet name, “Plus, I’m not the only one who spends lunch smiling at their phone.”

Jae blushes at that. So the other has noticed. Well, that’s the only time during the day he’s got time to check Sungjin’s texts and talk to him for a little. 

“Oh my god! Do you really have a crush?!!”

“What’s so surprising about it?” he raises an eyebrow at Brian, waiting for an explanation.

“Nothing. I just thought you were too loyal to Sungjin to like anyone else.”

And now he’s blushing more, he’s sure of it, “T-that’s a totally different thing,” he innerly curse for stuttering. 

“Elaborate please.”

The scrutinizing gaze Brian gives him doesn’t leave him any choice but to talk, “Sungjin is kind of a celebrity crush. What I like about him may be just an image he’s created for his fans and the public. It’s not the same as liking someone for who they really are.” 

Jae hopes that was convincing enough for the other. It wasn’t exactly a lie anyways. After chatting with Sungjin for a while, he’s realized that he’s got to see a different side of him he’s never seen before, something more personal. A side that made him like Sungjin even more. 

“Okay, fair enough,” Brian says after a moment of studying his face. Jae nods and resumes eating, but he almost chokes when he notices Brian’s contemplating eyes on him. 

“You know, you never told me why you like Sungjin,” he comments, “I mean, I know he’s super good, but there’s got to be something that made you like him as much as you do.”

Jae is taken back by the sudden question. He’s never expected Brian to ask him that anyways. The guy is usually making fun of his devotion for Sungjin, but now he seems genuinely curious. Still, Jae doesn’t know if he should answer truthfully. 

“You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal,” Brian says when he takes too much time deciding. 

“No, it’s not that,” Jae hesitates for a second, “I think it was mainly a matter of timing. You remember the first video of him singing ‘Congratulations’?” Brian nods. He looks interested and serious, which encourage Jae to keep talking. 

“I-… the lyrics were so accurate to my situation back then. Coming to think about it, every time he drops a song, it either matches with my mood or situation or it helps me overcome a problem. I mean I do love Sungjin’s raspy voice and all, but man the lyrics! They bring all the emotions in his voice and it’s a deadly combination!”

There’s an unreadable expression on Brian’s face mixed with surprise. He doesn’t say anything for a while, just keeps staring at Jae as if he’s seeing him for the first time. The taller is feeling embarrassed for saying too much, and to Brian out of all people. 

“Did I say something wrong?” he asks when the lack of reaction becomes too much. 

Fortunately, Brian snaps out of it and apologizes, “I just didn’t expect that,” is all that he says before the lunch break came to an end and they had to go back to work. 

Jae doesn’t miss how the thoughtful look stays on Brians’ expression for the whole afternoon.

 

 

-

 

“Finally!” 

Brian’s eyes are automatically on Jae as he stands up and stretches his long, long arms, making his joints crack loudly. 

“See! You’ve finished in less than a day!” 

“Yeah yeah,” Jae dismisses him with a smile, “I better go print it now before she loses her patience.”

Brian’s eyes keep following the taller even when he walks to the supply room. He still has work to do and he’s in great need of another coffee, since he’s barely slept the night before. Sungjin hasn’t recorded the new song, yet Brian has an almost finished song prepared for him thanks to a recent wave of inspiration. But for now, he has to endure the headache caused by lack of sleep and the sight of numbers for the whole day. He gets his sixth coffee of the day from the vending machine and walks back to his desk. 

He must’ve been too distracted by his headache that he ended up colliding with Jae who emerged from the small room at the same time as he was passing by. Brian watches in horror as a whole cup of hot boiling coffee spills on the papers in Jae’s hand and shirt. The taller yelps in pain and shock. Neither of them gets the chance to say anything before Mrs. Kim joins the scene. Brian can’t believe that woman’s timing.

“What the hell is going on here?” she yells at the sight of the rushing, worried employees. Then, she notices the two frozen interns and the spilled coffee. 

“Of course it has to do with you, Park Jaehyung! Can’t you do anything right without making a mess?”

Brian can’t believe she’s scolding Jae without asking for an explanation first, not that the situation at hand needs a long one. It’s obvious that he’s the one who’s spilled the coffee, considering the empty cup in his hand. And it’s obvious that Jae’s the victim, considering the huge ass stain on his shirt and the papers. And why’s no one asking if Jae’s alright? That coffee was hot as fuck. 

“Imagine if those files were important ones, what would you do, huh? How are you going to fix such a mess?” Mrs. Kim’s scream are only getting louder and louder, while Jae’s apologies are getting smaller and smaller. Brian can’t stand looking at Jae’s expression anymore. 

“That’s why people like you will never succeed no matter why. The only thing you do well is causing trouble wherever you go. You’re just a general annoyance.” 

Okay, Brian has heard enough, “Mrs. Kim,” he says, really trying not to snap at her for going overboard. The woman’s expression softens as soon as she looks at him. 

“Actually, it’s my fault. I was the one who crashed into him,” he clarifies, showing her the cup in his hand. 

“It’s okay Brian. You don’t need to cover for him,” she smiles at him before resuming scolding Jae, “You be careful next time. I won’t tolerate anymore incidents. And I want a coffee-less version of that file on my desk in five minutes.”

Mrs. Kim’s absurd biased treatment leaves Brian dumbfounded. He’s not even the one to receive the scolding but he’s too angered that his hands are fisted so tightly that the cup is no more than an undefined lump when he tosses it in the bin by his side. His eyes search for Jae, that he swears was standing next to him a second ago, only to find him inside of the supplies room, already printing another copy of the file. 

Deciding that the taller still needs time to cool off as well, Brian goes back to his desk and tries to get some work done for the time being. He waits for Jae to come out of Mrs. Kim’s office after he delivers the file. However, instead of coming back to his desk, Jae walks straight to the bathroom, which is understandable. He still hasn’t cleaned the mess on his shirt and he’s probably too embarrassed to go back to his desk now. Brian follows him there, thinking that Jae won’t mind his presence that much, since he’s the closest to him in the whole company. Also, he wants to talk to him without the whole office hearing it. 

When he walks into the bathroom, he finds the taller hunched over the sink, water running on as he cleans his shirt the best he can. Brian doesn’t miss the unnaturally red spot on Jae’s hand, guilt washing over him. When he hears a sniffle, his attention moves to Jae’s reflection in the mirror. He instantly feels worse when he sees the tears rolling down his cheeks. Jae angrily wipes them away, but they’re soon replaced with new ones. 

Brian knows he’s not the one who’s directly caused those tears, but he has a hand in it, and he needs to apologize. But first, he wants to allow Jae a moment alone. He is about to walk out and wait for him outside when Jae notices his presence. His expression morphs into indifference as he closes the tape. He tries to wipe his eyes subtly before walking past Brian, totally ignoring him. 

“Jaehyung,” Brian stops him by grabbing his forearm. He wants to apologize, he really does, but Jae’s gaze rends him speechless. His eyes are red, and still watery, and most importantly, they’re angry, like he’s never seen them before. And Brian has seen Jae angry an infinite number of times before. 

“Let go Kang. And stay away from me,” Jae warns him gruffly, and he follows his order without much insistence. 

Watching Jae’s back as he walks away, Brian realizes that Mrs. Kim has pushed Jae to level five. Level five is tears and anger. 

 

Brian comes to hate level five.


	4. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what you're expecting T_T

Wonpil has known Jae for more years than not. Their fathers were college friends who stayed in touch even when one of them moved to a different continent, and since both families frequently visited each other and went on vacations together, the friendship was passed on to the second generation. And even if he and Jae only got to meet once or twice a year, they texted and video called constantly.   
By now, Wonpil knows Jae like the back of his hand. So when he gets back to the sight of him cleaning rigorously, he’s certain something has happened. It’s not that Jae never cleans, but they have a cleaning schedule that they follow religiously. Plus, Wonpil knows about Jae’s old habit of stress-cleaning. A habit he thought the older has got rid off years ago, but as he watches Jae sweeping the same spot on the floor for several minutes, he knows that something has triggered it. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Jae replies in a heartbeat with a firm “No.” 

Wonpil frowns worriedly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Jae-”

“Later, Wonpil. Later.”

Said boy purses his lips together not to push it. Another fact he knows about Jae is that he hates being pressured, because he’ll tell him about anything eventually, when it’s the right time. So Wonpil decides to wait at least until Jae finishes his cleaning. It takes a couple of hours, and Jae doesn’t stop until he makes sure every nook and cranny is clean and shining. 

As expected, after taking a shower, dimming the lights and slipping into bed, Jae starts talking. He tells Wonpil about his day, how it started as usual, how his work load has almost doubled, how hard he worked to finish in time, and how badly he was scolded. He tells him everything in detail and Wonpil listens silently and intently, understanding how everything has been slowly building to this day, the day Jae reached his exploding point.   
Wonpil feels awfully bad for his best friend, for having to go through all this bad treatment. He can’t imagine how embarrassing it has been for Jae. The latter finishes the story with his bathroom encounter with Brian, which takes him by surprise.

“Wait, how come you’re not angry at him?” he asks, feeling like he’s missing a big detail. 

“Why would I be?” 

The answer he gets and Jae’s confused expression renders him dumbfounded to say the least. 

“Jae are you okay?” he finds himself asking, “I mean I know you’re upset at that woman, but what about Brian? He’s the one who’s spilled the coffee on you.”

“He didn’t do it on purpose. There’s no reason for me to be angry with him,” Jae explains, as if it’s a matter of fact.

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Because he’s really not the type to do something as awful. It’s true that he annoys me, but even he knows his limits,” Jae defends Brian, the guy he’s spent the last year and a half hating on.

“So, you really think he didn’t do it on purpose?”

“Okay, what’s wrong with you? Why do you want me to blame Brian for it so badly? Do you really think he’s done it on purpose?” 

Wonpil can’t believe he’s hearing accusation in the other’s tone, “I’m not blaming him! I’m just used to you blaming him for any disaster happening in the radius of five miles, so what’s really going on here?”

“Oh,” Jae pauses, suddenly realizing something, “I didn’t tell you, didn’t I?”

“Tell me what?”

“Well,” Jae drags the letter, seemingly embarrassed about what he’s about to say. It turns out he’s got a reason when he says, “I think we’re on good terms now.”

“WHAT!! HOW?!” 

And Jae has no choice but to tell him about the recent changes in his and Brian’s relationship. 

Wonpil grins mischievously when his roommate finishes his story, “So you two are friends now?” 

“We’re not. We’re just acquaintances at best!” 

The response makes him snort, “Yeah, right!”

“Fuck off!” 

He decides he’ll tease him about it another day, since Jae’s bad mood is still there. For now, he’ll try to get accustomed to Jae not cursing Brian hundreds of times a day. He’ll miss those rants. Honestly speaking, Wonpil kind of expected this day to come, but he still finds it hard to believe. The animosity between the two has been too strong to vanish so quickly. 

“But, why did you push him away back then? If you’re not angry with him?” he asks after rethinking Jae’s story once more.

“I really don’t know why I did it. I was just too angry and embarrassed and he’s seen me crying and I snapped, just like that!” 

The memory seems to agitate Jae, as if he’s having a problem understanding his own actions, “I’m just an idiot okay?! How am I supposed to face him tomorrow?” he buries his face in his pillow and cries in frustration. 

“Your life is so hard,” Wonpil says in fake sympathy. Jae flips him off this time.

 

-

 

1Pill: I’m an idiot…  
1Pill: and I feel like getting drunk lol  
Super Jin: I can’t help you with the first one :p  
1Pill: I hate u  
Super Jin: bad day?  
1Pill: u know me too well   
Super Jin: there’s a party tmrw  
Super Jin: u should come   
Super Jin: free drinks ;p  
1Pill: r u preforming?  
Super Jin: maybe? if they ask  
Super Jin: I’m going for the drinks tho  
Super Jin: u should too  
1Pill: I’m not invited  
Super Jin: dude who cares!  
Super Jin: it’s Jackson’s  
1Pill: OOOOH  
1Pill: okay  
Super Jin: IS THAT A YES?!!!  
1Pill: I’ll think about it :p  
Super Jin: that’s definitely a yes!  
Super Jin: see u there =D

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Brian looks at Sungjin on his right and then at Dowoon by his left. Both of them are peeking at his phone’s screen, reading his conversation with Wonpil.

He has spent the whole afternoon at Sungjin’s complaining about his day, his week, and life in general. They have listened to his rant without any judgment, which he appreciates immensely. It’s Sungjin who’s suggested inviting Wonpil to the party.

“It’s a good opportunity to meet him and maybe apologize to Jae, if he comes,” Dowoon reasons, and Brian has to admit he has a point. 

He really misses Wonpil, even though they’ve only met twice. Texting with him daily has aggravated his want to talk to him face to face. 

Also, Brian wants to fix things with Jae. The latter has a good skill of avoiding people and he’s been using it on him for the past two days. He doesn’t talk to him unless it’s about to work, doesn’t meet his eyes, disappears at the lunch break and leaves in a hurry after work. Brian is willing to deal with any anger directed towards him, but he needs a chance to do it damn it! 

He hopes he’ll get it at the party. That if Jae actually comes.

 

-

 

“Wonpil help! I’ve done something!” Jae calls in panic.

His roommate appears from the bathroom, toothbrush between his teeth, “What?”

“Sungjin invited me- you to a party and I agreed!” he cries, mentally kicking himself for agreeing without giving it a second thought. What if Wonpil refuses? What lie should he tell Sungjin now?

His roommate goes back to the bathroom, but he still calmly asks, “Jackson’s?” 

“You heard about it?”

There’s the sound of running water before Wonpil reemerges, toothbrush-less, “Seriously Jae. When did I ever miss one of Jack’s parties?”

“Oh right!” Jae sometimes forget what a party beast the other can be. He only stays at home in the weekends during the exams’ season.

“So you’re going?”

“Of course I’m going.” 

Jae sights in relief. Now he doesn’t have to lie to Sungjin. 

“But what about you?”

“Me? Why would I?” 

The obliviousness in his expression seems to irritate Wonpil, “Are you for real?” he exclaims in disbelief, “Your chance to meet and hopefully talk to Sungjin is knocking on your door and you’re still questioning it?”

There’s a pause as Jae processes the situation. Everyone knows for a fact that he’s not a party person. He prefers spending his weekends with Kevin and Bernard playing video games and watching old movies. But Wonpil is right. This is a chance he shouldn’t miss. Plus, he really wants to get drunk and forget what recently happened at the company. 

“Okay fine! I’ll go!” he finally agrees, not that he’s got a better choice. 

 

However, he starts to regret his choice a little bit the next day, especially when he’s got no idea what to wear to the party. Wonpil’s reaction when he sees his outfit is a sign that he’s made a bad choice.

“What the hell are you wearing?!” 

“What are YOU wearing?” Jae asks back, for the complete opposite reason he’s received the question for. Wonpil is completely dressed up, wearing one of his sexy, clubbing outfits and he’s currently applying a generous amount of makeup on his face.

“It’s called a party for a reason, hyung,” Wonpil deadpans, eyes still judging his outfit, “Don’t you have anything other than sweaters in your closet?”

“What’s wrong with my sweaters?” 

“Nothing is wrong with them. But now that you finally got Sungjin to notice you virtually, you should show him what a hot piece of shit you are in real life! You need to make an impression,” Wonpil walks to the closet, determined, “Where are those jeans I got you for your birthday?” 

He starts rummaging through his clothes, while Jae stands by his side worried about the outfit he’s going to end up in more than the ruckus already taking place in the closet and the floor.

“Don’t stand like that! Go put on your contact lenses. It’s going to take some time to find what I need,” Wonpil orders. 

Jae walks to the bathroom dispirited. The dread and stress are staring to pile up. He really shouldn’t have agreed to this.

However, about an hour later, while staring at his reflexion in the mirror, he changes his mind. The outfit Wonpil has coordinated for him is a wide-cut red pullover- Jae can’t remember where he’s got that from-, a pair of very tight, very ripped, black jeans, and a black biker jacket.   
Afterwards, the younger has forced him to sit down so he could do his hair and makeup, and from looking at the mirror, Jae has to admit, he has done a great job. To match the whole style, Wonpil has made his hair messy, not the I-just-got-up kind of messy, but the I-just-got-laid kind of messy. He didn’t do much to his face though, just a tad bit of concealer, eyeshadow and some lipstick. 

“I’m so proud of myself!” Wonpil pats his own shoulder, praising himself. Jae has a passing thought of kicking him. 

“Let’s just go.”

 

-

 

The party is exactly what he’s expected a college party to be. The house is huge, surrounded by a big garden with a pool. There’s loud music, drunk college students and couples making out everywhere. Definitely not his scene.

Just a few steps inside the house and Jae swears he’s never been hit on like that before. Wonpil smirks knowingly. He’s used to the lingering, flirty eyes and the catcalls after all.

“You’re already making heads turn. There’s no way Sungjin won’t notice you tonight,” he says into his ear, making Jae bloom with hope and confidence. 

“Come on, let’s go find your lover boy.”

On their way to the center of the house, Wonpil greets a lot of people that Jae doesn’t recognize, and stops to talk to some. 

Despite the outfit, Jae is still feeling out of place and jittery, with the knowledge that Sungjin is somewhere near. So, to lessen his nervousness, he doesn’t hesitate to down the drinks that got pushed into his hand. His eyes don’t stop searching around the whole time, hoping to get sight of his crush any time soon. 

When Jae finally finds him, he’s grateful he had those drinks earlier. It’s like a scene out of a movie, Sungjin walking confidently, smiling to some, high-fiving some and just being cool and charming in general. Jae can’t seem to tear his eyes off of the guy, especially when he stops just in front of them.

“You came!” Sungjin exclaims, eyes dancing with happiness. However, he doesn’t say those words to him, but to Wonpil. Jae tries to ignore the pang of jealousy he gets when he remembers he’s practically a stranger to Sungjin. 

“Yeah. I can’t seriously miss this!” 

“This is Dowoon by the way,” Sungjin pushes the drummer standing awkwardly by his side forward, “Dowoon, meet the Kim Wonpil.” 

The younger waves shyly at both of them.

“Hey Dowoon,” Wonpil waves back, smiling widely, and without missing a beat, he turns his attention to Jae, “And this is Jae.”

Said boy is not ready when Sungjin looks at him with that damned grin and says, “So we finally get to meet the famous Jae!”

There’s a pause, Jae doesn’t know for how long, before he gets his brain to believe that this is a reality and not his imagination and that he needs to come with something to say. He tries to be sarcastic to hide his bashfulness, “Let me guess, you’ve heard a lot from Brian?” he fakes annoyance, which makes Sungjin chuckle.

“Yeah,” he admits, “But don’t worry, I don’t take him seriously.”

“Like Jae’s any better,” Wonpil comments, and Jae doesn’t deny it. He just watches Sungjin laughing more.

“Wait, what?!” Dowoon seems to realize something, his eyes wide as they move from Jae’s face to Sungjin’s in question, “He’s Brian hyung’s Jae?” 

If Wonpil and Sungjin notice how badly-formulated or misleading that sounded, they don’t bother to point it out and just laugh at Jae’s panicked expression.

“Yeah, that’s definitely him!” Wonpil confirms, “ Brian’s Jae,” he adds with a wink.

Jae hates his best friend for teasing him like that, but hates himself more for letting it affect him. All he can do is hope no one notices the blush forming on his cheek.

“I’m going to get us some drinks. Do you guys want some?” Wonpil asks. 

“I already got one,” Sungjin raises his hand, showing him the bottle he’s holding. Dowoon does the same.

“So one for me and one for Jae. I’ll be right back.”

Jae recognizes the glint in his Wonpil’s eyes when they meet his. He reads it as the other’s way of saying ‘enjoy’. But only when the other disappears does he realize he’s alone with the two. Anxiety mode is now on. What is he supposed to do? What should he say? 

“So, you’re not performing tonight?” don’t blame him. That’s the sole question he could come with. He hopes it doesn’t sound stupid.

“Nah, I’m just here to have fun. I think someone brought a karaoke set though. Maybe I’ll try it later.” 

Jae nods stupidly, racking his mind for something to say to keep the conversation going. Thank god Dowoon interferes to save his ass.

“You look really familiar though. Did we meet before?”

“Well, don’t we all study at the same university?” Jae replies, without giving it much thought. 

“Yeah, you’ve probably seen him around,” Sungjin adds, but to Jae’s great misfortune, Dowoon doesn’t seem to let it go. He keeps staring at Jae bluntly, before his face brightens with recognition,

“Now I remember! I’ve always seen you at hyung’s gigs! You’re always in the first row!”

Jae innerly curse at the younger’s good eyes. He didn’t want to come out as the obsessed fan but now it’s all ruined. He feels awfully embarrassed to even meet the singer’s eyes. However, Sungjin is all excitement when he says, “Of course it’s you! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you right away. I’m really glad I get to meet you at last!” 

“Me too!” 

And Jae it’s at loss of words at the sincerity in both guys’ expressions. He finds Dowoon to be endearingly cute, and Sungjin, well, is just Sungjin. He still makes his heart beat faster and face heat up. 

“Thank you,” he timidly says.

When Dowoon disappears to go search for his friend and Wonpil takes too much to get that beer- Jae knows he’s not coming back any time soon-, he and Sungjin move to a quieter side of the house and settle on a couch there. The mood is getting lighter the more they drink and thinking of something to say is no more a struggle for Jae.   
Sungjin is different in real life, definitely not what he has expected. He’s still nice and interesting and his smile still makes Jae giddy inside all the same. If Jae wanted to go back home as soon as he stepped foot in the party, he’s feeling like staying here forever now. 

Wonpil is back so much later, drunk and excited about the karaoke game. He makes a fool out of himself, and they both enjoy the scene way too much. Then, Jackson comes and drags Sungjin to join the game. But Jae cannot complain, not after spending such a good time with him.

That was definitely a dream. 

He thinks as he throws his head back and closes his eyes, smiling like an idiot. He is too giddy to move from his relaxed position and almost lets himself doze off to the sound of Sungjin’s voice. However, when the music stops abruptly, he gets the feeling he’s being watched, which pushes him to pry his eyes open. 

Jae catches the culprit still staring, although it’s definitely not who he’s expected it to be. 

 

-

 

Despite not being in the mood for a party, Brian finds himself in the middle of it all, trying to look like he’s enjoying his time while searching for a certain someone and their best friend.   
The place is too crowded and he doesn’t feel like socializing for now, so he passes by the kitchen, takes another bottle of beer and heads for the pool. There, he finds a group of his classmates chatting and smoking. They practically force him to stay with them, even though he’s not a smoker. Brian pretends to listen to whatever nonsense they decide to talk about, until something does catch his attention.

“Did you guys see Jae?” one of the girls asks, looking like she’s about to drop the gossip of the century.

“Jae at a party? Are you sure?!” 

“YES! At first I didn’t recognize him, but then I was like ‘I know this guy!’ and yep, it’s Jae,” she asserts. Brian hopes she’s right.

“I’ve seen him too, and believe me, he looked HOT. I almost hit on him but then I remembered he was taken.” 

_Hold on, what?!!_

Brian is taken back by the statement. As far as he knows, Jae has a crush. Did it work and they started dating? but then Brian will know about it before any of the people sitting around him. Are they even talking about the Jae he knows? 

He realizes that they’re all staring at him, as if they’re waiting for him to react, “What?” he demands, annoyed.

No one answers his question, but the amusement in their expressions is enough for him to get it. 

“Hahaha you guys are very funny,” he solemnly says, his irritated only worsening.

“We all know about the sexual tension between you two, so just admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit. You guys are delusional.”

Brian tries, he really does, to convince them that there’s nothing between him and the other. But when there’s no sign of them believing him, and the continuous teasing gets too much, he leaves them and gets back inside, where he finds Dowoon. The latter is tipsy and spluttering nonsense which is exactly what Brian needs to brighten his mood, at least a little bit. 

“Wonpil hyung is there,” Dowoon points at a large crowd when he notices his wondering eyes. Brian grins at him and moves to the main room. It’s not hard to locate Wonpil in the midst of the big crowd around the karaoke game. Especially since he’s looking exceptionally hot tonight, and excitedly cheering for Sungjin who’s singing an upbeat song.

Dowoon follows him as he chooses a spot from where he can casually watch the scene. They stay there, Brian trying to decide whether to join Wonpil and Sungjin now or wait longer. He decides on the latter when someone steps on the speakers’ wires and ends up unplugging it mid-song. There are loud protests when the music stops and everyone are frantically searching for the unplugged wire among the big tangle of wires. 

“Hyung you never told me he’s that handsome,” Dowoon says out of nowhere. Brian remembers this is the younger’s first time seeing Wonpil.

“I basically do that too much Sungjin hits me for it.”

“Not Wonpil hyung, I meant him,” Dowoon juts his chin to the left, and Brian follows it with his eyes. He shouldn’t have. 

His classmate has described him as ‘hot’, Dowoon as ‘handsome’, but none of those adjectives has prepared Brian for the sight that greets him, that steals his breath. Honesty, nothing could have.   
The messy hair, the closed eyes, the flushed cheeks, the blissful smile, the exposed neck and collarbones, the dangerous outfit, and the whole view is just too much for him. Brian can’t do anything but stare.   
_  
Ravishing._

_Gorgeous._

_Stunning.  
_  
His brain keeps supplying him with the words that best describes Park Jaehyung at the moment, and he can’t complain. Yes. He’s staring at Park Jaehyung, and no matter how many sirens go off in his head, he doesn’t give two shits about it. 

That is until Jae opens his eyes and they lock gazes. Brian is now caught staring and doesn’t know how to react. There’s something about Jae’s blush growing darker and Jae being the first to divert his eyes that satisfies him. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he’s not the only one being flustered by their brief eye contact. When he finally looks away, he finds himself hoping Jae won’t ditch his glasses for work as well. That will be a very big distraction. 

Brian was too focused on Jae that he didn’t notice that the loud music was back. Sungjin and Wonpil are having the time of their lives singing an old-school hip hop song and are failing badly at the rap part, both of them just mumbling incoherent words instead of the right lyrics. They refuse to let go of the mics when the song ends. Brian watches in amusement as they drunkly negotiate with the protesting people around them and succeed at convincing everyone to let them sing two other songs. Jinyoung is filming the whole thing, and Brian makes a mental note to ask him for the video later. 

 

The house starts to get emptier and less lively, which gives Sungjin and Wonpil the opportunity to have a full concert without anyone bothering them. Jae is still sitting on the couch, enjoying the show as much as him and many others. Brian knows that because he’s been unconsciously stealing glances at the other more often than he’ll ever admit. He’s been caught by Jae too many times already. 

“You seriously should go and talk to him. This is your chance,” Dowoon surprises him by the advice. Has he always been that observant or is it just the effect of the alcohol?

But maybe Brian should listen to the younger this time. He knows he’s dragging the matter while this is a perfect chance to clear things with Jae. Yet, every time he decides to do so, he chickens out last second, mainly because they’ve made too much eye contact for the night.

_‘Okay, get a hold of yourself and just go there for fuck’s sake!’_

 

He’s about to take the first step into Jae’s direction when a silhouette passes by him that is too huge to ignore. The guy is very tall and muscular, and stumbling - another one who’s totally drunk - as he walks to Jae. the latter stands up abruptly as soon as he senses the looming presence. Brian sees him mouthing a name in pure shock. Jae is not given a chance to recover as the unknown guy grabs him by his arm and drags him away. Brian gets a glimpse of the guy’s face when they walk past him. He’s very handsome and manly, but he has never seen him around before. He looked furious as well, Brian wonders why. He shrugs when Dowoon gives him a meaningful look.

No one seems to notice what has just happened except for him, Dowoon, and few others who don’t seem to care. Brian shouldn’t care as well. Maybe it’s something personal between the two that he’s not supposed to meddle in. He is set on minding his business and tries to forget about it. However, Jae’s reaction and his face as he’s being dragged away makes him uneasy. Dowoon’s concerned glances doesn’t help him shaking the worry off. That’s why, a few minutes later, Brian ends up following them. 

He walks in the direction they went to and ends up in the backyard. There’s basically no one around there because of the biting cold, so Brian decides it’s better to search somewhere else, or maybe abort the stupid mission all at once, especially when he hears a pained moan and kissing sounds coming from around the corner. Great. Someone’s having some out here.

“Matt please stop.” 

Brian stops on his track. He knows that voice.

“I miss you so much,” a slurred, deep voice says.

“Please let me go and we’ll talk then,” Jae’s voice- he’s sure about it now- replies. 

“You want to talk, huh? Why didn’t you think about talking when you disappeared without a word back then? TELL ME!” 

As much as the guy yelling at Jae angers him, Brian can’t decide whether he’s in a place to interfere or not. It can be a lovers’ quarrel for all he knows. 

There’s a deep groan followed by Jae’s distressed voice begging for the guy to stop, “No Matt stop! Please don’t. You’re hurting me stop!” 

Brian decides that ‘fuck it!’ as he runs to the corner the voices are coming from. He finds the guy pinning Jae to the wall, as he’s busy biting and kissing down his neck. Jae not only is struggling so hard to get free, but he’s sporting a very pained expression and is almost crying. 

And that’s how Brian snaps.

He tears the guy away from Jae in a fraction, “What the hell do you think you’re doing to him?!” he punches him once, “Touch him again and I’ll kill you!” he punches him again. 

The guy stumbles a few steps back with a curse. Brian feels satisfaction when he sees blood oozing out of his nose. He hopes it’s broken. 

“What the hell!” the guy says, wiping the blood with the back of his hand, fixing him with a deathly glare. 

Brian should be scared by now, the other is way buffer than him and is trying to counter attack. Hopefully, the drunkenness makes him slow and Brian is able to dodge his punch easily. It seems to anger the guy more, but it still can’t much with Brian’s anger. All he can feel is the rush of adrenaline. Fortunately for the guy, some have noticed the fight and they’re just in time to stop Brian from swinging another blow. Now, the whole party is moving to the yard to witness the fight.

“What’s going on here?” Jaebum demands at the sight of the two of them being held back, ready to pounce at each other if freed, “Brian?” he frowns at him, both in surprise and confusion. Said guy is really not in the mood to justify his use of violence. 

When Wonpil finally joins the scene, Sungjin just behind him, he seems to recognize the guy, if the surprise and the distaste when he says “Mathew,” is anything to go by. Then, his eyes urgently scan the people standing around, searching for Jae. When he finally catches sight of the taller, worry washes over him and he’s by his side in a second, throwing a protective arm around him. 

One good look at Jae’s disheveled appearance is all that takes for Brian to angrily order the guys holding Mathew to “Get this fucker out of here”. He’s wished the guy would fight back when they drag him out so he’ll have a good reason to beat him more. Unfortunately, he leaves quietly, and right after, the crowd disperses, everyone getting the memo that the party is over. 

The effect of the adrenaline has washed away, and all that Brian is left with is concern for Jae. This time, he doesn’t hesitate to walk to him, the need to check on him stronger than any other sensation.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, trying to ignore the already red hickeys and love bites on Jae’s neck. The sight just makes his blood boil even more. He really should’ve broke more than a nose.  
Jae doesn’t look at him in the eyes, but nods timidly. Wonpil seems to notice the way the taller is trembling, so he brings him his jacket and helps him wear it, “Let’s get you out of here.” 

Sungjin, who’s as concerned as anyone else, decides to drive them back. The car is silent on the whole way back, save for Dwooon’s occasional snores. Brian finds himself studying Jae’s face from the rear mirror through the whole ride. The taller is staring out of the window absentminded, doesn’t react when Wonpil intwines their hands to comfort him. Too much seems to be on his mind at the moment, but who can blame him? It was a long night.

As soon as they reach the dorms, Jae wishes them all a good night- they’re just a couple of hours away from sunrise- and basically flees out of the car, Wonpil on his tail. Brian just sights in despair, thinking that things between him and Jae are only getting worse. However, his hopes get restored thanks to a text he receives just as he’s about to go to sleep.

_From: Unknown Number:  
Thank you for earlier  
Good night Bri_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations if you've made it till the end ^__^ Thank you for bearing with this mess! Till the next one <3


	5. The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

Monday is a dreadful day by nature, being the first day of the week and coming right after the weekend. However, Jae has additional reasons to fear this upcoming Monday. First, he’ll be moving to another department, and even though it means no more Mrs Kim insulting him at every given chance, there’s a possibility of someone worse taking her place. Second, he’ll be seeing Brian for the first time after the party. He can’t even choose which one to fear more.

 

Saturday has been a rollercoaster of unexpected and unfortunate happenings that has left Jae badly shaken. Mark has sent him an apology text, thoroughly explaining that even though he came with one of their classmates, Matt was not invited to the party and his presence was a surprise to all of them. Jae didn’t put the blame on anyone, just his bad luck. Plus, Matt got friends everywhere, so him being in Seoul and attending the same party as Jae must’ve been just a coincidence, a very bad one. 

 

Jae has spent the whole Sunday recovering from his hangover and the humiliation of the previous night. The fact that Brian has witnessed such a scene, of him being pinned to a wall and being harassed by his ex, makes him want to dig a hole and bury himself there till the next decade. How is he supposed to face the other from now on? Things between them are complicated enough as they are, thanks to him being a coward and avoiding Brian after the coffee incident. 

 

Will a day where he stops embarrassing himself in front of the other ever come?

 

Mrs Hong doesn’t mind his five-minute tardiness. She’s as welcoming as ever when he gets into her office. Brian is there as well, but he completely ignores his presence, which is kind of expected. It makes Jae feel bad, and sad all the same. 

 

The first dreadful part passes successfully. The Marketing Department is full of nice people who warmly welcome them, and the chief is impossibly friendly, a great contrast to the nightmare that Mrs. Kim was. The casual atmosphere is very different from the accounting department, allowing him to relax a little bit. Jae now has one less problem to worry about. All that is left to do is to clarify things with Brian. The latter doesn’t seem upset per se, he’s just keeping a good distance between them. It can’t be even classified as him avoiding Jae, which is a good thing. 

 

When it’s time for lunch, he finds himself standing next to Brian’s desk, confidently asking him to have lunch together. If the younger is surprised, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he nods and follows him to the cafeteria. There’s an awkward silence when they sit at their usual table, something that has never existed between them. They’ve always had something to say, even when they used to hate each others’ guts. 

 

“I think I’ll start,” Jae decides that first things comes first, “About the coffee incident, I’m sorry.”

Brian’s eyes widen in surprise, “What?”

“I know you didn’t do it on a purpose.”

“Yeah, but I should be the one apologizing. Why are you-”

“I’m sorry for avoiding you afterwards,” he clarifies. 

Brian seems skeptical about it, “So you’re not mad at me?” 

“No I’m not,” Jae insists firmly, gaining a confused frown in response.

“But why did-”

“-Avoid you?” Brian nods, “I was embarrassed,” he replies, voice getting smaller. The other doesn’t seem to get it, so he adds, “You saw me crying.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Brian smiles apologetically, “I’m terribly sorry about that. It was all my fault.”

“It was an accident. And it’s not your fault. That woman is just too mean,” he grimaces at the mere memory of Mrs. Kim and Brian mirrors his expression.

“So are we cool now?” 

 

Jae is hoping the other will say yes so they could leave everything that had happened behind. However, Brian doesn’t seem to share the same mind as him. 

 

“Not yet.”

“What? Why?”

“We still have to talk about the party.”

“Please don’t!” Jae whines, hiding his face behind his hands.

“I just want to make sure you’re fine,” Brian’s voice and face are oozing with genuineness that Jae can’t doubt.  

“It’s no big deal,” he says casually, although his hand unconsciously travels to the collar of his shirt and tugs on it in attempt to cover any visible marks. Brian follows the movement with his eyes and seems to understand.

“You sure? Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Jae has never expected Brian to have such a caring, warm side, and to be very honest, he’s liking it way too much. Somehow, it’s encouraging him to open up and talk about things he’s been running away from for so long. Hell, even Wonpil avoids this topic like the plague, knowing how moody it gets him. 

 

“It’s a long, boring story,” he tries as his last attempt to dismiss the topic.

“I love long, boring stories.” 

Brian’s smile is mischievous and his eyes are anticipating. So, sighting in defeat, Jae gives in. Here goes nothing. 

“Mathew is my ex.”

The other nods, “I got that much.”

“Well, long story short, we were friends in high school, then sweethearts in college. It was nice at first, he was the perfect boyfriend, my first boyfriend actually. But then we had too many fights and we needed a break from each other. Two days later, he found himself someone new. We didn’t have an official breakup and I didn’t even tell him that I was leaving,” he says in one breath, suddenly feeling a burden lifting from over his chest. 

“So you basically ran away from him and came to Seoul?” Brian doesn’t say it in a judging way. He looks rather amused, as if he’s never expected him to do something like that.

Jae shrugs casually, “You can say so. I was too hurt and upset to care. I regret not facing him back then though. Maybe if I did, he wouldn’t have done that at the party.” 

“He’s just an asshole. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

Rather than pity, Brian is showing sympathy, which Jae appreciates a lot.

“Nah, I’m over him, really,” Jae reassures him, “But seriously, thank you for helping me back then. Although I wish I was the one to punch him.”

Brian laughs wholeheartedly at his last comment and Jae wonders why he’s never noticed how lovely it sounded.  

“I don’t think your punch would’ve done him any harm, since I’ve got a taste of it before.”

He rolls his eyes, “Do you seriously think I had any intention to harm you when I punched you before?”

“You didn’t?” Brian frowns in question.

“Of course not!” now Jae is offended, “You’re annoying, that’s true, mean sometimes as well, but I had no valid reason to hurt you, like really, really hurt you.”

When the confused look stays on the other’s face, Jae adds, “I’m black belt in Taekwondo, and I was suspended once in high school because I broke a guy’s arm in a fight. So who’s the really weak one now?”

The small revelation renders the other dumbfounded, which satisfies Jae, “That’s what I thought.”

Brian shakes his head with a small smile as he goes back to eating, and Jae does the same. He feels so much better now. This recent series of misunderstandings made him realize the important part Brian has secured in his life. Now, he wants their relationship to stay as it is. He doesn’t want to go back to the Jae and Brian they were before the internship.

 

“So what are we now?” he finds himself asking out of nowhere. He really want to put a label to their relationship.

“What about friends?” Brian is hesitant, as if he’s expecting him to reject. To reassure him, Jae smiles brightly and tells him that “Friends is good.” 

And he really means it. The last month has been a good eye-opener for him. It made him realize what a kind person Brian is under all that annoying behavior, and how they had a great potential to become really close. Usually, it would’ve taken Jae months to open up to new friends. He didn’t have that problem with Brian, his former number one enemy. It feels like he’s talking with an old friend. Their fights seem like a very distant memory now. 

 

“How did you get my phone number though?”

The sudden question makes him choke on his food, so Brian hands him a cup of water which he drinks gladly.

“I got it from Jaebum,” he admits, fighting a blush. He’s really hoped Brian won’t bring that text message up. After the party, he felt the need to thank Brian but didn’t know how to contact him. Thankfully, he had Jaebum’s phone number, and the guy didn’t seem to mind.

Brian gasps in faux betrayal, “That traitor!” 

“Whatever! Just save my number.” 

“Done!” the sheepish grin on Brian’s face forces his lips to make the same expression. However, when the other pushes his phone in his face, showing him that he’s saved his number as ‘Chicken Little’, he frowns and swears at him. 

“If you don’t change that our friendship ends here!” he threatens, but Brian doesn’t seem to take him seriously. He’s just laughing at him.

“You’re so freaking annoying!” is the only comeback Jae can think about at the moment, especially with how pleasant Brian’s laugh sounds right now.

 

At the end of the day, Jae decides that this, by far, was the best Monday he’s ever lived. 

 

 

-

 

Super Jin: r u up?

1Pill: yeah

Super Jin: can’t sleep?

1Pill: yep :/

1Pill: u 2?

Super Jin: too much inspiration  

1Pill: OOOUUUH 

1Pill: NEW SONG?

Super Jin: u can say so ;)

1Pill: can’t wait *__*

1Pill: but I need sleep

Super Jin: NO!

Super Jin: don’t leave me!!!

1Pill: sorry

1Pill: good night Sungjin ;)

Super Jin: whatever!

Super Jin: good night :)

 

 

-

 

Jae hears the sound of the motorcycle before he sees it. It’s been a while since Brian has last startled him in the morning. He’s waiting for the loud scream, but it doesn’t come. Instead, the motorcycle stops just by his side, and its rider takes his helmet off, revealing a grinning Brian.

“Good morning Jaehyung.” 

“You know it’s hyung for you right?” Jae decides to point it out, since he’s noticed that the younger enjoys not using honorifics with him. 

 

Jae would hate to admit how much he likes the way Brian calls his name. He’s gotten so used to being ‘Jae’ that ‘Jaehyung’ sounds so rigid and formal to his ears. Even teachers don’t call him by it. However, when Brian says it, he makes it sound very _intimate_ , almost like an endearment. He’s only scolding him now because he’s a big hypocrite.

“Yeah whatever,” Brian, thankfully, ignores his complaint and throws him a helmet, “Put that on and let’s go.”

The older stands clueless for a second before dumbly asking, “What?”

Brian sighs before putting it himself over Jae’s head, “I’m driving you to work today. So let’s go!” he taps the top of the helmet after securing it over his head. 

For some long seconds, Jae stands his ground, doesn’t move an inch.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I-I’ve never rode on a motorcycle before,” Jae admits, embarrassed. 

To his great surprise, Brian doesn’t mock him for it. He just smiles understanding, “Don’t worry. All you gotta do is hold on tight,” he encourages him and patiently waits for him to get on the seat behind him. When he’s fully seated, a few inches separating them, Jae hesitantly holds the sides of Brian’s jacket. He’s already feeling the awkwardness of their position. What doesn’t help is the other taking his hands and bringing them further to the front, forcing Jae to lean closer.

“We’re going now!” Brian announces before speeding up.

Jae is scared at first, his hands wrapping tighter around the rider’s waist and his chest getting closer to his back. But Brian is a prudent driver, respecting all the signs and never surpassing the speed limit. So Jae relaxes, bit by bit, until he’s enjoying the crisp morning air against his face and the movement of the motorcycle zigzagging between other vehicles. 

The ride ends fast since it takes way less than it usually does with the bus. When Brian shuts off the engine, Jae realizes that he’s practically been back-hugging him for the whole ride. He lets go and hops off in a flash. He’s sure his whole face is burning, but he’ll blame it on the cold breeze from earlier. Jae takes off the helmet and hands it to Brian with a mumbled thank you. Fortunately, the latter doesn’t seem to notice his bashfulness.

 

“So this is how being early looks like,” Jae comments when they step in the almost empty office. Brian by his side snickers, “Such a lovely sight huh?”

“You didn’t get scolded for being late every single day so,” Jae shrugs, not bothering to finish his sentence. He knows the other understands. He throws his bag on his desk and sits, contemplating what to do next to kill time.

Brian follows him and leans on his desk, “Well, I was thinking,” he starts hesitantly, “What if we start coming to work together, just like today?”

Is Brian seriously asking to drive him to work everyday? This guy is just so unpredictable. 

“Are you serious?”

Eyes bright, Brian nods repetitively, and Jae doesn’t have the heart to say no to such an enthusiastic offer.

“Okay. I’m in.”

 

-

 

Super Jin: Chinese or Japanese?

Super Jin: can’t decide

Super Jin: Wonpil?

Super Jin: r u there?

Super Jin: I got jajangmyeon  

Super Jin: who needs your opinion anyways?!

Super Jin: I’m a grown up man

Super Jin: I can decide my dinner for myself!

1Pill: I’M SO SORRY!!

1Pill: I was out

1Pill: didn’t see your texts

Super Jin: ’s okay

1Pill: how was dinner?

Super Jin: delicious i guess

1Pill: good :)

 

 

-

 

 

Chicken Little: Don’t wait for me 

Chicken Little: I’m not going to work today

 

Brian wakes up to those two texts from Jae, which makes him worry sick. The older has never skipped a day, not even when Mrs Kim was giving him hell, so what has happened? 

 

Bribri: is everything okay?

 

Jae is usually fast to reply, but not today, which worries him even more. He waits and waits, checking his phone every few minutes, but he gets nothing in return. Brian thinks of asking their chief. Maybe he knows the reason behind Jae’s absence. But the whole department is too busy preparing for an upcoming big project and he doesn’t want to disturb anyone with his questions. He should be helping them instead. He barely survives till lunch with his increasing concern. God only knows what could’ve happened if Jae didn’t finally respond.

 

Chicken Little: Sorry 

Chicken Little: I was sleeping 

Chicken Little: it’s the damned flue x_x

 

Brian feels so stupid. Of course Jae is sick! How could he not think of that possibility? He sighs in relief all the same. At least it’s nothing worse.

 

Bribri: r u feeling better now?

Chicken Little: yeah

Chicken Little: just dizzy

Bribri: fever?

Chicken Little: it’s getting down

Bribri: did u take smthg for it?

Chicken Little: yes mom! I took my meds

Chicken Little: and I’m going back to sleep

Chicken Little: now u go back to work!

Bribri: FINE!!!!

 

Although sick, Jae is still the same. Brian smiles fondly at his phone. He now feels at ease and ready to get back to work. A couple of hours later, he gets spammed by texts from Jae, who seems like dying out of boredom.

 

Chicken Little: how to have fun without leaving bed?

Chicken Little: but no movies or books

Chicken Little: can’t listen to music too, because: headache

Chicken Little: do u know a good game?

Chicken Little: yo bri

Chicken Little: talk to me

Chicken Little: don’t be rude

Bribri: WHAAT!!!!

Chicken Little: I’m bored

Bribri: so? 

Chicken Little: entertain me

Bribri: go annoy someone else

Bribri: I’m working remember? 

Chicken Little: can’t

Chicken Little: I’m alone

Bribri: Wonpil?

Chicken Little: he’s back home

Chicken Little: that traitor

Bribri: poor u

Bribri: gotta go

Bribri: sorry!

Chicken Little: k

 

Brian would’ve liked to tease the other or entertain him. But, he is busy helping the other employees and covering for Jae’s absence. He keeps thinking about the taller being alone anyways. He didn’t know that Wonpil has went back home, which is not a surprise because one, he and Wonpil never share explicit details about their days, and two, they haven’t talked in days. 

Coming to think about it, their conversations has been getting shorter and shorter recently, Wonpil’s replies late and sounding half-hearted. It saddens him. He wants to make excuses for the other, like being busy or having a problem, but he’s got the impression that he’s been replaced, that Wonpil has found someone else. Who is even he kidding. He needs to determine their relationship status first. 

No more texts from Jae for the rest of the day, and even though Brian has been reassured, there’s some concern still sitting at the back of his mind. He tries to convince himself that Jae is old enough to take care of himself and is probably sleeping the fever off. 

Questions still arise whatsoever. Did he eat? Did he take his medicine? Does he have everything he needs? What if he collapses and no one is there for him? It keeps nagging at Brian through the whole afternoon until he’s standing at Jae’s door. Don’t ask him how he got the room number. 

After a good ten minute of contemplation, he decides to knock. There’s no sounds coming from inside the room even after the third knock, which only fuels his creative imagination. If he didn’t hear the weak “The door is open, come in”, he would’ve ended up breaking the door or something. 

“Jae?” he calls softly as soon as he steps inside. The lights are off, but the muted movie playing on the TV allows him to see the big lump on the bed. 

“Who is it?” the question sounds panicked. For a second Brian thinks he’s got the wrong room, so he turns the lights on. No, it’s the right one. Jae is sitting on the bed, wrapped in his covers, eyes squinting because of the bright lighting and lack of glasses. When Brian notices the defensive posture of the older, he tries to reassure him, “It’s just me, don’t worry.” 

Jae’s body visibly relaxes, his eyes getting adjusted to the lights, although the confusion on his features, “Brian? What are you doing here?” 

“Checking on you idiot! How are you feeling now?” he tries to be causal as he walks to the bed, getting a closer look at Jae. He’d be laughing his ass off at the other’s messy bed hair if the paleness of his face wasn’t that alarming. Jae looks like he’s been sick for days, what’s with the sunken cheeks and the dark bags under his eyes. He’s also still recovering from the shock of Brian’s unexpected visit. 

Out of instinct, Brian puts his hand on the other’s forehead to check his temperature, “You’re still warm. When did you last take your fever meds?”

“Uhm,” Jae’s eyes are dazed, his face red. Looks like the fever is back, “It’s been four hours I think.”

“You need to take them again. But food first. Did you eat anything? Are you hungry?” 

“I-I don’t have any appetite,” Jae stutters.

“But you need to eat. I brought you porridge,” he shows him the plastic bag in his hand, before putting it on the kitchenette’s counter, “You need to eat it while it’s still warm.”

Not caring about the other’s protests, Brian pours the porridge in a bowl, gets the necessary utensils and a glass of water and put them all on a tray, then takes them to Jae. The latter is reluctant at first, but no one is as stubborn as Brian, especially when ‘mother hen Younghyun’ mode is on.

While Jae slowly eats the porridge, eyes focused on the movie, Brian sits at the edge of the bed and takes his time inspecting the room. Even though it’s the exact same size as his, it looks nothing like it. It’s more tidy and organized for a start. Also, it looks bigger since the two beds are pushed together against the wall, looking like a one big bed instead of two. A part of the extra space is occupied by a third desk that is obviously used for gaming. 

Another remarkable detail about it is how homy it looks. The wall is garnished with pictures of the two roommates with their families and friends. Just like how there’s no separation between their beds, it’s the same with their lives and families. 

“Your room is really not what I’ve expected,” he blurts out. 

Jae stills for a second before chuckling, “And what did you expect, Mr Kang?” 

“I don’t know, something messier?”

The other rolls his eyes, “Sorry to disappoint but I’m a neat person.”

“Well I’m not,” Brian confesses with a shrug.

Jae has the audacity to giggle, mockingly, “I kind of guessed that.”

 

After too much nagging from Brian, Jae finishes his dinner and takes his meds. Now that he’s made sure the other is not dying, Brian should go back to his room, but he doesn’t. Jae is having a Marvel movies marathon and he can’t leave him have it alone, now can he? He cuts them a big plate of fruits- because fruits are good for recovery- and gets comfy on the bed next to Jae. 

Since they both have watched the movies hundreds of times before, they don’t mind the random conversations that pop up every now and then, movie related or not.  An hour has turned into two, then three, a movie has ended and another one started, but none of them seem to have the heart to end their time together. Jae seems much better now, which encourages Brian to stay longer.

 

“Well, I usually go back home with him. But this time because of the internship, I couldn’t,” Jae is currently explaining the reason behind Wonpil’s sudden departure, “ I mean I already feel guilty he’s staying here because of me during the vacation, and then he said he’s not going back for his mother’s birthday, so I kicked him out!” 

Brian nods, smiling widely at the other’s tendency to use his hands while speaking, to describe the situation. A small grumble coming from Jae’s direction catches Brian’s attention. Then, he notices the sheepish smile on the taller’s face.

“Do you cook?” 

Brian frowns in confusion. Didn’t the sickness make him lose his appetite? He’s ate most of the fruits after the porridge, emptied a bowl of pop corn and drank two glasses of juice so far. Oh right, Wonpil did say something about Jae becoming a beast when he was recovering. And he’s probably didn’t eat anything before Brian came, so he kind of understands his sudden hunger.

“I manage,” he replies, confident in his cooking skills. 

He shouldn’t be, really. 

 

-

 

“I thought you said you manage,” Jae comments after minutes of watching Brian struggling in the small kitchen space. 

“And I thought you don’t have any appetite! What’s with ramyun at this hour?” Brian protests, although he doesn’t try to defend his seemingly nonexistent cooking skills. He shouldn’t anyways, not when he’s almost dropped the packs of flavor with the ramyun in the pot just two seconds ago.

“The fever is gone so I’ve regained it. And I need food to recover, remember?” 

“Yeah, food like vegetables and fruits, not ramyun. That’s unhealthy.”

“That’s you complaining because you can’t cook.” 

“I CAN!”

Jae’s had enough of sitting still while the other was ruining his potential second dinner, so he wraps himself in his covers and drags them with him as he goes to inspect the situation from up close. He looks over Brian’s shoulder to see the pot then clicks his tongue in disapproval, “You’ve put too much water, and it’s time to add the eggs.”

He can physically sense Brian rolling his eye as he reaches for the two eggs.

“Do you know how to crack an egg?” he asks teasingly, gaining a jab in the ribs by Brian’s elbow. To prove his competency, Brian cracks the eggs without dropping any shells inside the pot.

“Wow, such a professional!” Jae tries to sound amazed, just to further annoy the shorter, which he does successfully. Brian turns his head in his direction with a scowl, a smart comeback at the tip of his tongue. 

However, there’s a miscalculation of the distance separating them and their noses end up brushing. Too taken aback by the surprising contact, they both freeze in that position, just staring into each other’s eyes. 

Jae has no idea how he ended up leaning that close to Brian without taking notice. For now, he’d say it’s the result of two weeks of riding on the back of Brian’s motorcycle, practically back-hugging him. It certainly has nothing to do with the alluring warmness of Brian’s back, or how comforting he finds it. Not at all.

He’s also got no explanation for the sudden desire to lean closer and kiss Brian other than it being the natural subconscious reaction of being in close proximity with such an attractive person. And yes, Jae has always been aware of how good looking the other is, and now he has a better chance to see it up close and appreciate it. 

His eyes keep alternating from Brian’s hypnotizing eyes to his enticing lips, causing his heart rate to speed up. Brian’s eyes are doing the same as his own, although Jae is sure he’s the only one with the inappropriate thought of kissing the other. 

Finally, the rational side of his brain takes over and forces his body to take a step back, which he does in a not so subtle way, “I-I think it’s done. Turn off the stove,” he says to hide his flustered state. Not to embarrass himself any more, Jae rushes back to the bed, trying to calm his frantic heart and hoping his blush will go away by the time Brian brings him his dinner.

He shouldn’t be that perturbed by what has just happened, shouldn’t overthink it at all. But it’s beyond him. After all, he’s just used all of his willpower not to kiss Brian, someone he’s spent a lot of time hating on and fighting with. And the scariest part? While he is certain that if he initiates a kiss, Brian will most likely push him away, Jae is not sure he’ll do the same if it is the way around. 

If Brian initiates a kiss, Jae is sure as hell he’ll kiss him back, and he’s not ready to analyze the implication of such realization.

 

“We’re already at Infinity war? I freaking love this movie!” Brian exclaims as he joins him on the beds, bringing two bowls of ramyun on a tray. They eat in silence, both of them focused on the movie, or at least Brian is. Jae is stiffily staring at the screen while his brain is going overdrive. 

Fortunately, between laughing at Brian’s perfect recitation of all the dialogues of the movie and listening to his conspiracy theories, his brain gets too distracted, allowing him to relax a little bit. So, with a full stomach and a peaceful mind, he dozes off halfway through the movie. He’s still aware of his surroundings, the sound effects loud enough to keep him from falling into deep sleep, and to catch the sniffle coming from the other side of the bed. 

The first thing Jae notices when he opens his eyes is that the movie has reached its end with almost everyone turning into dust. There’s only the credits and the post-credits scene left now. Brian has been silent for so long so he expect him to be asleep as well. It turns out he’s not.

“Are you, crying?” Jae panics at the sight of Brian’s red watery eyes.

“I am not!” Brian objects, although he’s rubbing his eyes in frustration, still sniffling. 

“You are,” Jae takes a wild guess of the reason behind the other’s tears, and he’s super amused by it. He’s barely controlling his laughter.

“Okay I am,” he admits defeatedly, “That part always gets me,” he points at the TV. Jae’s guess turns out to be right after all. 

He coos loudly at Brian’s sulky expression and big pout, “You’re such a big baby!”

“Hey! It’s just too heartbreaking, okay?” he sniffles again before starting a long rant about what makes every death scene as sad as it is. Jae can’t help but stare fondly at him. This is another side of Brian he’s seeing for the first time and would love to see more and more in the future. It’s just too cute and lovable and it warms Jae’s heart and awakens the butterflies in his stomach. 

 

_Park Jaehyung you’re so freaking doomed._

 

Brian seems to notice Jae’s intense gaze and the lack of teasing -the expected reaction to being a softy, according to their current relationship status- and he gets shy. 

“It’s really late. I better leave.”

Jae finally snaps out of it when Brian stands up, getting his jacket and slipping his shoes on at the same time. He’s suddenly, and unreasonably, panicking. He really doesn’t want him to leave.

“Brian?” he calls as soon as the other opens the door. Brian turns to him with a questioning look. 

If it wasn’t inappropriate and Brian didn’t live in the same building, Jae would ask him to stay for the night. But he’s already making things super awkward between them, so with a heavy heart, he swallows back his ridiculous request and says something else instead, “Thank you for taking care of me, Brian.”

A warm smile breaks on Brian’s face, “Good night Jaehyung.”

 

And Jae’s heart skips a beat for the hundredth time in that hour alone.

 

He doesn’t sleep a wink that night, too distraught by his own heart’s shenanigans. The first few hours go with him stressfully pacing the room back and forth, back and forth, and when he gets too tired, he flops on the bed and keeps thrashing around. He tries listening to some music to calm him down, but how come ninety percent of the songs on his playlist are about feelings he rather not think about? And he definitely can’t listen to Sungjin’s songs because that will only worsen his dilemma. 

If he goes another second without talking to someone, he’ll explode. It’s seven in the morning- he didn’t even realize that it’s morning yet- so he calls Wonpil. His best friend is an early bird so he’s probably awake by now. Thankfully, he picks up after the second ring.

“Are you dying?” is the first thing his best friend questions. It certainly has to do with Jae’s inability to wake up early.

“I think I am,” he replies, Wonpil’s teasing tone already making him calmer. He should have done this since last night.

“Why do I feel that it has nothing to do with your fever?” as usual, Wonpil is too good at detecting Jae’s troubled mood.

“You’re right,” he pauses, thinking of what to say next. He’s not ready to admit anything out loud, and certainly not on the phone, “I’ll tell you about it when you’re back.”

He can almost see Wonpil nodding understanding, “I need to have a talk with myself first,” he adds.

“Take your time Jae. I can wait.”

Wonpil’s words and soft voice almost make him cry, “Thanks Pillie.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid before I come.”

Jae genuinely chuckles. He ends the phone call with a lighter heart and a better mood, which helps him sleep through the whole day.

He wakes up in the late afternoon to a grinning Brian at his doorstep with their dinner. Jae does his best not to seem awkward or uncomfortable around the other, and when Brian asks what’s wrong he lies and blames it on his sickness. It only worsens the younger’s fuss over his health. He insists on burying Jae in more covers and checking his temperature every half an hour. It’s a nightmare really. He only relaxes when Jae starts cracking some bad jokes. 

 

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Brian asks out of nowhere. They’ve both been silent for the last ten minutes or so, focused on the variety show playing on the TV.

“Tomorrow?” Jae takes a moment to remember what day of the week it is. He easily loses count when he stays inside for days. 

“Tomorrow is a Saturday Jaehyung,” Brian deadpans, not the least surprised by his forgetfulness. 

“Oh right,” Jae grins sheepishly, getting an eye roll in response. 

“Anyways, Wonpil is coming back in the afternoon so maybe we’ll have dinner together. I think that’s about it. Why?”

“Well, there’s this new barbecue place that the guys has been wanting to try for a while,” he starts casually. Jae guesses that by ‘guys’ he means Sungjin and Dowoon, maybe Jaebum as well, “So we’re all going tomorrow and we’d want you to join us.” 

Jae doesn’t respond because Brian seems like he still got something to add. His ears are getting red, as if he’s getting shy. Jae doesn’t see the reason behind it. That until Brian finally says, “You and Wonpil.”

There’s a pause. Jae is not surprised that Wonpil is invited. He’s been getting really well with Sungjin, and he’s met Brian and Dowoon too. However, his brain chooses that exact moment to remind him about Brian’s first impression on Wonpil. 

_“He probably likes me.”_

Of course! How could he forget such a detail in the first place? Wonpil is so good at sensing this things, and judging by Brian’s behavior just now, it’s a certain thing that he likes Wonpil. 

Jae can sense his heart dropping, just like his smile. He’s still new to dealing with too many emotions all at once and can’t decide how to react. There’s a part of him, deep deep down, that tells him to come with an excuse and decline. But he’d love to hangout with Brian and the others once more, and can’t bring himself to say no.

 

“Count us in,” he replies with a smile that he’s sure looks super forced. Brian doesn’t seem to notice, as he’s busy trying to hide how excited he is. 

 

Jae is officially an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this counts as going fast or slow burn lol   
> Also, I've set the final number of chapters to 8 and I'll try to finish writing it before the beginning of April.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think about the story pace or anything, really. I appreciate all of your comments :D


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are INCREDIBLE for keeping up with my slow updates!!! Hope you enjoy this =D  
> (WARNING! this was not thoroughly edited)

_‘The American guy’ is the nickname that was given to Jae since his first day at college. Was it his style? but he only wears jeans and hoodies. Was it his hair? But he’s seen more outrageous hair colors in the last two weeks that he’s seen his entire life. Was it his accent? The students he’s spoken to so far are most native English speakers. So what was it?_

_Jae has done his best not to catch anyone’s attention, not to stick out in the crowd, but he’s ended up with that nickname anyways. Honestly, he doesn’t really care. He’s more busy recovering from that awful breakup -if it can be called that anyways-, and coping up with the change of environment and being away from his family. However, the judgmental remarks he’s been getting recently are getting too much and are starting to make him feel worse._

_To add to his misery, his Korean professor has taken it upon herself to embarrass him. She pays extra attention to him in class, ask him to read a complicated passage, or worse, his own writings. It’s awful to say the least. It’s only been two sessions but he dreads her classes the most._

_“We’ve all been there,” Bernard has told him, “She doesn’t have any bad intentions though. She just wants to improve our Korean, since it’s a requirement or whatever.”_

_And Jae understands, but he’s sick of being made a fool of in front of the whole class. He’s been through enough embarrassment to last him a century so far. All he want is to be left alone for once. Is he asking for too much?_

_That day, he walks into class as if he’s walking to his doom and takes a seat in the far back, hoping the professor will notice him less if he does so. The classroom fills up gradually with his classmates. He’s yet to remember anyone’s face or name, other than Kevin and Jimin, who are currently occupying the seats by his side, bickering about something like usual._

_“I can’t believe you got an A on last week’s paper,” the guy sitting just in front of him says to the one sitting next to him._

_“I can’t believe you got a C! Aren’t you Korean dude?” the other replies mockingly._

_‘Well, I’m supposed to be Korean and I was this close to getting an F, so,’ Jae internally comments._

_“But I’m not a living dictionary,” the conversation between the two carries on, and Jae continues his unintentional eavesdropping. It’s not his fault if they’re being loud._

_“How come you’re so good in Korean AND English all the same? What’s your secret?”_

_“I study, for a start.”_

_Jae scoff at what he’s assuming to be a sarcastic comment, louder than he’s intended though, catching both guys attention. Their heads whip into his direction, and he’s already feeling the awkwardness of the situation he’s put himself in. However, instead of muttering an apology, Jae stares. Both guys are good looking, like way above average, and one of them happens to be totally his type.  
Not finding his voice, Jae bows his head slightly as a form of apology, and as a way to hide his blush. The handsome-but-not-his-style guy returns the bow and turns away, while the other keeps staring, or glaring -Jae can’t figure it out- at him and it’s making him squirm in his seat. The professor’s arrival is for once, a blessing, as it made him turn to the front. Jae releases the breath he’s been holding for the last few, but long, seconds. _

_The class starts in its usual manner, and Jae’s brain has no other choice other than focusing on the lecture, since most questions are directed at him. Even so, he still gets distracted by his amazingly hot classmate multiple times afterwards, but not because he’s handsome._

_Oh definitely not._

_The guy is being annoying. Impossibly so._

_At first, Jae has barely given it any attention, too busy dealing with his anxiety. After the third time, however, he’s sure as hell that the guy has been mocking his accent and laughing at him with his friend since the beginning of the session. And he’s not the only one who took notice, Kevin is glaring at the back of the guy’s head and Jimin is this close from smacking him with a chair._

_What’s more infuriating is that the guy didn’t miss a single chance. Every time Jae mispronounces a word, he’d repeat it after him with a shit-eating grin and loud enough for Jae to hear it. Then, he’d share a look with his friend, his grin getting wider._

_There’s almost ten minutes separating them from the end of the session, but it’s happened way too much for Jae not to be offended. As soon as the professor announces the end of the lecture, he stands up, followed by his two friends, and walks to the guy’s desk, determined._

_“Do you have a problem with me?” he asks furiously as soon as he’s standing in front of him._

_The guy’s eyes widen in surprise when they lift up and meet Jae’s face. He’s got the audacity to pretend to be confused and stutter when he says, “What?”_

_Jae is way too angry to lose time explaining himself, “Because if my accent annoys you that much you could’ve moved to another seat,” he replies, and the other still looks clueless, - pretending to is more likely._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_Jae’s had enough with the guy playing dumb,“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” He doesn’t care if his voice has risen an octave or more. This guy deserves it._

_“If you think you’re that good at imitating people you could’ve chosen a career that suits your talent more!”_

_The confusion finally disappears from the guy’s face, getting replaced by indignation, “What the hell are you talking about?”_

_Now, Jae is done with this useless conversion, “I don’t want to waste more time with you, so let me say this clearly,” his voice drops to a lower tone, “don’t you dare mess with me again,” he says, holding his index up in the other’s face._

_The guy huffs in both disbelief and anger, “Are you threatening me right now?!!”_

_He exclaims as he stands up, to match Jae’s level. Too bad he’s still shorter than him._

_“No,” Jae smirks, “That was a warning.”_

_“What if I mess with you? What will you do about it?”_

_“I’ll make you regret it,” Jae replies, confident._

_“We’ll see about that,” the guy says with one last angry glare before leaving, his friend on his tail._

_Later on, Jae is told that the guy’s name is Kang Brian. He’ll remember the guy’s name afterwards as his number one enemy._

__

 

-

 

Bribri: r u still up for today?  
Chicken Little: ofc ;)  
Bribri: and wonpil?  
Chicken Little: yep  
Chicken Little: he’s coming around 4 tho  
Bribri: okay  
Bribri: sungjin’s dropping by at 5  
Chicken Little: great :)

 

Jae throws his phone on the mattress without waiting for Brian’s response. He doesn’t think he can handle the other’s excitement right now, not when he’s such a mess himself. His brain is fried from the countless, yet futile, hours of trying to figure out his own emotions. It’s driving him nuts. 

The only thing he’s sure of is that Brian is the reason behind his current misery. Why? Because Brian is all he’s been thinking about for days. And it’s only getting worse, with his brain doing a projection of every single memory he’s had with the guy, starting by their, not so good, first meeting, till their cosy dinner last night. 

It’s making Jae think of the flutter he’s felt when he’s first laid his eyes on Brian, just a few minutes before declaring war on him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel it again in the course of the year and a half of knowing Brian. He’d feel it whenever he’d witness Brian being nice to others, or when he’d see him study in the library or focused on a book, also when he’d say something brilliant in class, or when he’d make a good presentation, and the list goes on. 

Coming to think of it, Jae has spent too much time watching Brian -more than he’s willing to admit to- and more time afterwards reprimanding himself for wavering, even the slightest. He’s always tried to convince himself that all those are pretentious acts. Except, they’re not, he’s learned that recently. Brian is a good person despite everything that has happened between them. Jae himself has done and said some really bad shit to the other, so he has no right to judge him for it. 

Jae buries his head in his pillow and releases a loud scream, hoping it will lessen the heaviness in his chest, or at least get Brian out of his mind for a while. It doesn’t work.

“Why the hell does everything have to do with Brian now?” he thrashes violently on the bed, frustrated, arms and legs flailing in all direction, “Life was better when we used to be enemies,” he says in the empty room. Although he’s alone and he’s sure no one has heard him, saying those words make him feel bad whatsoever, because he’s obviously lying to himself. 

Images of Brian smiling happily while eating, Brian looking at him fondly when he he gets too immersed in telling a story, Brian’s habit of crunching his nose when being annoying, his concerned face when he took care of a sick Jae, his pouty lips when he sulks, his watery eyes after crying for the death of imaginary characters, and millions more flood his mind. They make his heart hammer in his chest, but still calm him all the same.

_What have you done to me?_

Both reactions are alarming and he expects them to worsen his confusion. But then, his body stills for a second, even his heart stops beating, and the fog clouding his mind finally, finally, clears up. And everything falls into place.

“FUCK!” he shrieks, sitting up abruptly, eyes wide, “I like Brian?” 

He grins, happy that his dilemma is finally solved, “I LIKE BRIAN!” he screams, feeling a weight lift off his chest. But it only takes a second before a heavier one takes its place.

“oh,” his smile drops as soon as it’s appeared.

_Brian likes Wonpil._

_Brian doesn’t like me._

 

Having two groundbreaking realizations hit all at once can cause a big troll on anyone’s state of mind, and Jae is no exception. He’s contemplated canceling his plan with Brian, but he couldn’t think of any convincing excuse. And what is he going to tell Wonpil? 

Deciding on not being a coward for once, Jae pushes all of his concerns and personal problems to the back of his mind, puts a happy facade and welcomes his roommate with a smile. 

“How are you now?” Wonpil asks, voice laced with concern. 

“I’m fine, just a little bit tired,” he replies, smile never falling. Jae has decided not tell him anything. The last thing he wants to do is to complicate things between him and Wonpil. Knowing the latter, he’ll only blame himself for this fucked up situation. 

Wonpil doesn’t look like he’s bought his lie, but he lets it go for now. Jae is certain there will be a confrontation later, so he’ll have to think of a better lie. But that’s for later. Now, he has to prepare himself psychologically and mentally for the dinner. 

Jae’s brain has been too preoccupied that he’s totally forgotten about Sungjin, his alleged crush. Recently, he’s been subconsciously avoiding thinking about him, or even talking to him, because he’s already confused. He didn’t need to add oil to the fire. But as he compares his heart’s reaction to the sight of Sungjin waving at them from the driver’s seat, and its reaction to the sight of Brian in the back seat, all excited, he starts to think that he’s just forgotten about Sungjin’s existence, as unbelievable as it sounds. 

_It’s all Brian’s fault._

He takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the upcoming long night, then gets into the car, after Wonpil of course. He’d prefer not sit between those two for now, or anywhere near Brian for the time being. 

The mood in the car is light and friendly this time, unlike the last time they all drove together. Jae lets himself get distracted by the ongoing chatter, even though he’s not participating much in it, and by the time they reach the barbecue place, he is feeling less nervous.

They choose a booth in the back of the restaurant so they could be loud without annoying anyone. Dowoon sits at the head of the table, and for obvious reasons, Wonpil pushes Jae to sit across Sungjin, while he sits across Brian. And while he’s sure Wonpil has done it with good intentions, Jae can’t help but resent him for it, especially whenever he catches that love-stricken look on Brian’s face as he converses with Wonpil. Also, Jae can’t help the tug in his heart, so he decides to avoid looking in Brian’s direction as much as possible. 

Thankfully, Dowoon and Sungjin are good company. They’re doing their best to cheer him up - probably noticing his foul mood- and it’s making Jae feel guilty as hell. He doesn’t want to look like he’s forced to be here when he is genuinely starting to enjoy his time with them -those two at least-, so he starts giving more than two-syllable answers and participating more in their conversation.

 

“Jae, why are you not eating?” Wonpil asks worriedly when he notices his still-full rice bowl. He could’ve noticed earlier, if Brian wasn’t keeping him busy with whatever topic they’ve been discussing so far. And no, Jae is not bitter about it. Definitely not!

“Here, I’ll make a wrap for you,” he puts a big piece of meat on a lettuce leaf and starts dumping all of Jae’s favorite ingredients on top of it. 

“You’re treating me nicely, this is weird. Do you need something from me?” Jae jokes, not to let his uneasiness show.

“Come on hyung!” Wonpil whines in protest, “Can’t I be nice to you every now and then? Plus I wasn’t there when you were sick, so I’m trying to compensate for that.” 

“Says the one who hates dealing with me when I’m sick,” he says under his breath. Wonpil grins sheepishly as he pushes the wrap into his face. 

“But I’ll forgive you since you called me hyung,” Jae says before opening his mouth and devouring the wrap. He munches with a content expression.

“Is Jae hyung older than Wonpil hyung?” Dowoon questions, confused. Well, he doesn’t blame him. Only few know about that piece of information. 

“Jaehyung is the same age as Sungjin hyung,” Brian beats him and explains it to the youngest. Jae is dying to know who’s told him about it. The first suspect is Wonpil and his blabber mouth.

“How come he’s in the same year as you then?” 

Finally a question Brian doesn’t have the answer to. Or that’s what he thought.

“He studied Political Science for a year before he changed majors and came here,” Brian answers casually. 

_What the-_

“How the hell do you know that?” 

Jae is addressing Brian for the first time tonight, the shock pushing him to break his resolve. But seriously, how did he know about Jae’s former major? 

The response he gets is a casual shrug from Brian, who resumes eating afterwards like nothing has happened. Jae, however, has seen the panic in his eyes and the redness of his ears, making him really curious it. He makes a mental note to get a real answer from Brian later, when they’re alone and he’s less nervous around him.

“How was it?” Sungjin interjects, maybe out of curiosity or just wanting to save his friend.

Anyways, Jae answers with an honest, “I can’t remember. I didn’t really go to class,” that gains him a collective laugh from the others, save for Brian. The latter looks at him with something akin to worry before he diverts his eyes and regains his cheerful smile. Jae doesn’t ponder on it, believing he’s imagining it. 

_Why would Brian be worried about me anyways?_

The night goes on with them ordering and consuming more portions of meat while talking and joking around until they’re all feeling full. 

“Suddenly my wallet is shaking,” Brian jokingly comments at the empty plates and bottles scattered all along their table. 

Sungjin scoffs, “Do I need to remind you of how much I paid on my birthday’s dinner? It’s like you starved yourself for a week!” 

Both Dowoon and Brian snigger at a memory that Jae and Wonpil are totally clueless of.

“Well it seems that I’ll have to starve myself for a week after paying this bill,” Brian retorts as he stands up and takes his wallet out. 

“Wait,” Wonpil stops him, “Why are you the one paying? Shouldn’t we share the bill or something?” he asks the same question that’s been going on Jae’s mind. Brian doesn’t answer right away, both flustered and hesitant. Honestly, he is painfully obvious, and if Jae wasn’t having a hard time watching because of his feelings for Brian, he’d be having a hard time watching because of the second hand embarrassment nonetheless. 

Thank God for Sungjin, who interferes, saving Brian’s ass once more, “Oh, this idiot didn’t tell you?” 

They both shake their heads in unison. 

“I’ll be right back guys!” seemingly more embarrassed than ever, Brian flees to the cashier, his actions entertaining his friends even more. 

“So, what is it?” Wonpil ushers him to continue his explanation.

“We just have a habit of treating each other to a meal on our birthdays.” 

While Dowoon’s reply only confuses him more, it makes Wonpil gasp and smack his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me it’s Brian’s birthday today?” 

Jae clutches the abused area, feeling wronged but mostly confused by his friend’s question, “What are you talking about? It’s Brian’s what?” 

His eyes move from Wonpil’s surprised face to look in question to the other two, who in return, are looking at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

“You didn’t know?” 

There’s disbelief in Sungjin’s tone, as if he’s expected Jae to know such a detail without anyone telling him. But Jae has never asked, never thought about asking, which makes him feel like an idiot. Oh, wait. He is an idiot. That has been established for a while now. This is just another proof. 

There’s no judging looks from Dowoon or Sungjin when he shakes his head. Sungjin even goes to the extent to reassure him with a kind smile, “It’s fine! I just thought Brian has told you. But maybe he was too shy to do so.” 

But Jae can’t even blame Brian for not telling him because knowing this kind of details is a friendship requirement. All he’s had to do is remember a date, but he’s failed at doing even that. All this time he’s been receiving and receiving from Brian, but what has he done for the other? He’s been too self-centered lately to care about anything other than his own damned feelings. How more selfish can he get? 

 

When Brian comes back after paying for their bill, Wonpil scolds him for not telling them, then wishes him a happy birthday, which renders Brian into a stuttering, red mess. Too ashamed with himself and guilty to meet the other’s eyes, Jae mumbles a simple ‘happy birthday’ before rushing out of the restaurant in the speed of light. He wants nothing but to go back to his room and wallow in guilt for the whole weekend. However, when they decide to take a walk down the busy streets, he doesn’t object. The last thing he wants to do now is to ruin the mood as well.

The street is buzzing with people since it’s a Friday night. The restaurants and coffee shops are crowded, same goes for the other different shops. Jae drags his feet as he follows his friends, brain not really registering what they’re talking about. They stop at intersection so he does the same without questioning the reason behind it. His eyes lazily scans his surroundings while he waits for the others to finish their discussion and move again. 

“Jae?” the call of his name moves his attention from the window of a gifts shop back to the group. He finds them all looking at him, waiting for his response. 

“Huh?” he blinks dumbly, unable to recall whatever question he was asked. 

“We asked you what you wanted for dessert?” Sungjin looks concerned more than irritated as he repeats for him. 

Jae shrugs, “Whatever you guys are getting.”

“That ice cream place is really popular,” Dowoon points at a crowded shop from across the street.

The suggestions makes Wonpil excited as well, “Oh! We should definitely try it!” 

Sungjin nods in approval, “Okay, let’s go th-”

“Jaehyung can’t eat ice cream though.” 

All of them turn to Brian is question, even Jae. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s lactose intolerant,” he states as if it’s a matter of fact. 

Okay, how did he know about that too? At this rate, Jae is starting to think Brian has done some researches about him or has been stalking him. The thought that maybe Brian knows too much about him because he pays extra attention to him does cross his mind, but he’s quick to dismiss it. Not quick enough to prevent the blush from forming on his cheeks though.

“We can have something else instead?” Sungjin suggests, guilty.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t feel like eating anything else anyways,” Jae reassures them with a smile, “You guys go ahead, I’ll wait for you here.”

The guys are reluctant to leave him there alone and Brian looks back a few times to check on him as they cross the street and go inside the shop. Jae waits till he’s sure they’ve lost sight of him before entering the gifts shop, already having a set target.

 

-

 

“Hyung, your order.”

The feel of something wet and cold touch his nose breaks Brian from his train of thoughts. 

“What the hell!” he cries wiping the ice cream from his nose before glaring at the culprit, named Yoon Dowoon. The latter pushes the ice cream cone in his face once again but Brian takes it before it touches any skin this time.

“Jae hyung is okay, don’t worry,” the youngest asserts with a meaningful look. Brian doesn’t have the heart to deny it because it’s true, he is worried about Jae, and it’s not because they left him outside alone. 

 

Brian didn’t catch it at first, thinking that it was the remnants of the flue. He was so excited for his birthday and for going out with his friends, also happy that Wonpil was there with them, that he kept missing it. But Jae has been too silent, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there, and his smiles were half hearted, even to Sungjin. What makes it even worse is that he’s been avoiding him this whole time and it’s making Brian feel guilty when he can’t even recall doing anything to upset the other. 

_Why does everything about Jaehyung has to be this complicated?_ Brian wonders with a deep sigh. 

 

After finishing their ice cream, the guys decide to go to a nearby bowling alley and have a championship or whatever Dowoon and Wonpil have called it -it’s scary how much those two get along and think alike-. The place they chose is huge but crowded so they have to wait for a lane. Thankfully, their waiting time doesn’t go so boringly, as they take advantage of the arcade games and the other divertissements provided at the side. 

Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon challenge each other to a basketball game and Brian is about to join them when he spots Jae at the bar, alone, idly sipping on a beer. And that’s what tips him over the edge. If he doesn’t settle this -whatever it is- within the next ten minutes, he’ll go insane. 

Jae barely spares him a look when he sits next to him, but the way he slightly tenses indicates that he’s noticed his presence.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Brian starts hesitantly, not knowing how to make the other open up. As expected, Jae doesn’t respond, doesn’t look like he’s intending to, so he adds, “Is it something I’ve done? Said?” 

At least his words this time make the taller look at him. He’s sporting a perplexed expression with a deep frown. 

“What? Why would you ask so?”

“You know why. You’ve been really upset these last two days and it feels like it’s my fault. So I’m asking you, is it because of me?” 

The last part comes out really softly, making him sound vulnerable. Brian hates how much Jae’s mood can affect his so easily. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to enjoy himself unless he brings the older out of his brooding state. 

He watches as the frown dissipates and a small smile forms on Jae’s lips, “You really think I’m upset with you?” 

He nods, subconsciously pouting, which makes Jae have mercy on him and say, “You’ve done nothing to make me upset so relax.” 

Despite being reassured, Brian cannot let it go so easily. He can be so stubborn when he wants to, “Then what is it?” 

Jae’s expression falls, “It’s nothing, really.”

There goes the lie. He’s been waiting for it to come out. 

“You can’t expect me to believe that,” he points out. The taller avoids his gaze, guilty.

“Does it have to do with your crush?”

The reaction his question causes is barely noticeable, with how slightly Jae’s body stiffens and how his face darkens, but it’s enough of an answer. 

“If they’re too stupid to appreciate what a great guy you are, then just kick the motherfucker out of your life! Or tell me and I’ll do it for you!” Brian blurts out, livid. 

But seriously, how can someone be liked by Park Jaehyung and not appreciate it? Are they blind? stupid? crazy? they has to be. This guy, sitting by his side, alone and sad, is just too lovable and deserves nothing but the best, and Brian will fight whoever says otherwise. 

Thankfully, his words seems to brighten Jae’s mood as he smiles at him in amusement, “You’re right. He’s definitely an idiot.”

The look on Jae’s face when he says those words, the wistfulness in his eyes and the sadness behind his smile, they all make Brian uneasy. A much as he wants to wrap Jae in hundreds of covers and binge watch with him all of his favorite movies, all while cuddling and eating snacks, until he’s feeling better, he feels like finding whoever broke Jae’s heart and beating him into a pulp.  
This is by far the second time Brian gets this violent against someone because of Jae. He’s always been told how overprotective he can get, but this is taking it into a whole new level. He can physically feel his blood boiling when all he’s got is a vague idea of the issue and the rest is the work of his imagination.

He’s about to order a drink to calm him down a little when he notices Jae placing a small blue box in front of him. Surprised, his head turns into the other’s direction so fast he almost felt a snap in his neck. 

“I know it’s not much but I hope you like it. Happy birthday Bribri!”

Despite the cheerfulness in his tone just now, Jae is blushing, his smile still dazzling and face flowing, and Brian? He’s at loss of words and openly, but not so attractively, staring at Jae. He can feel his heart doing some unexplained somersaults, but he doesn’t give it much attention, mind refusing to function at the moment. Minutes drag without him reacting in any way and it’s only intensifying Jae’s embarrassment.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me today’s your birthday,” Jae’s tone switches to scolding and angry, obviously an attempt to hide his shyness. He then adds in a small tone, “I could’ve got you something better.”

“But you’re not obliged to get me anything,” Brian finally says something, and he’s managed to sound stable. 

“No I am. You’ve been helping me a lot lately. You even took care of me when I was sick. That’s the least I can do Brian.”

When they make eye contact, Brian notices something unexplained in Jae’s eyes. He wonders if it has always been there or if it’s new, he can’t seem to avert his eyes whatsoever. But Jae does, clearing his throat, “You should open it.” 

Brian doesn’t miss the blush dusting the older’s cheeks once more, and innerly coos at the sight. He then opens the box with great care, a fond smile automatically tugging on his lips when he sees the gift inside of it. Jae has got him two keychains, one of the Captain America’s shield and the second of the Iron Man’s mask, his two favorite avengers.

“OH MY GOD! They’re so cute!” he squeals loudly as he gets them out to get a closer look, “Thank you so much hyung! I love them!” 

Brian doesn’t hesitate to jump and hug Jae tightly to showcase his gratitude. But when he feels the way Jae freezes in his embrace, he realizes what he’s just done and retreats right away. Jae is dumbstruck for a few seconds, his face getting many shades darker. When he finally recovers, he playfully, yet awkwardly points out Brian’s slip, 

“You called me hyung,” before running to join the other three, leaving him alone at the bar.

Brian smiles at the two items in his hand, heart warming up and filling with happiness, obviously affected once more but the shift in Jae’s mood.

 

_What the hell are you doing to me, Jaehyung?_

 

-

 

It’s been a beautiful night and Wonpil has had a lot of fun. Even though he’s mainly accepted Brian’s invitation because of Jae, he’s also has been looking forward to hanging out with the others as well. Dowoon is his long lost soulmate, with how much they think alike and act alike, and it’s a shame they’ve only met now. Sungjin is an interesting combination of charming and weird that he’d love to get to know better. And Brian is… well, Brian. His crush is still as obvious as the sun, but it doesn’t make Wonpil think any different of him. All in all, they’re a great bunch and he’s glad he’s met them, would love to get closer to in the future. 

However, Wonpil could’ve enjoyed himself more if not for the awful feeling that has been torturing him since Jae’s phone call a few days ago. He’s taken notice of his best friend’s perturbed state and he understands, he’s feeling the same. The closer he gets to Sungjin, the more the guilt within him intensifies. This whole plan has been his idea and he can’t handle the idea that people might- will definitely- get hurt because of it. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. All he knows is that it’s his fault and he needs to find a way out with the least damages, although he’s sure, when pushes comes to shove, he’ll take complete responsibility for his idea and actions. 

“God we’re so bad at this!” Sungjin says with a laugh as he drops in the seat next to him. 

They finally got a lane and has started their ‘championship’. Wonpil played against Brian and lost by a very, very big gap. Honestly? it was shameful. Seeing that Sungjin didn’t do that much better against Jae makes him feel better. Now Brian and Dowoon are competing against each other, and the winner will have to face Jae in the finals. 

They both watch in silence as the competition is getting more fierce with every round. Wonpil is supposed to be cheering on Dowoon but he’s too consumed by his thoughts that he forgets to do so. Sungjin’s eery silence is concerning though.

“Wonpil-ah,” he calls, sporting a distressed expression. Said guy gives him a questioning look, waiting for him to continue. 

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

He slowly shakes his head, alarmed by the serious atmosphere.

“Then, can we meet? just the two of us?”

Something about the expression on Sungjin’s face tells him that he’s not just asking him out on a date. There’s something more to this. He hopes it’s not what’s on his mind.

“There’s something that I need to tell you.”

And Wonpil agrees with a simple nod. 

_Maybe this is my chance as well?_

“I, too, need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it? not too bad I hope hehe 
> 
> Okay, about the next two chapters... You guys will forgive me if I disappear for a while, right??!! when I said I can finish this by the end of the month I kind of forgot that it's midterms season and I'm so far behind >_< I'm not sure when the next two chapters are coming and I'm so sorry about that ToT 
> 
> Thank you for your constant support I really appreciate all of it and I love you guys <3 <3 <3
> 
> Have a good day/night wherever you are and see u soon!


	7. The Freaking Big Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title says it all :p Enjoy!!  
> SPOILER ALERT: Brian The Idiot is now upgraded to Brian The Bastard LOL

_“There’s something that I need to tell you.”_

Sungjin’s words have been replaying in his mind like a broken record. They’ve set a time to meet on the next day and Wonpil is already dreading it tremendously. He also regrets saying the same thing. Will he have the courage to tell the truth? What about Jae, shouldn’t he tell him about this first? But he’s doing it for Jae’s sake more than anything. He’s the one who’s put him in this situation and he’s the one who will get him out of it. Wonpil has promised himself that. Plus, Jae looks miserable enough, he doesn’t need to make it worse for him. 

Okay, he takes that back. Since they’ve came back, Jae has been sitting on his bed, grinning like an idiot while texting. Wonpil is done questioning his mood swings and weird behavior. 

“Did you at least change the bed sheets?” he asks in irritation. Jae has taken advantage of his absence to change the room’s layout and make a double bed. The last thing Wonpil will do is sleep in a bed contaminated with Jae’s germs.  
The taller hums, so he takes it as a ‘yes’ and allows for his body to lay down. It was a long day and he’s exhausted, still, he’s in too much distress to sleep. This is worse than the exams’ stress.  
He tries to do a social media checkup to distract himself, but Jae’s occasional giggles and chuckles are so hard to ignore. 

“What are you smiling at? Is it Sungjin?”

“Nah, it’s just Brian being an idiot.”

Although he did reply, Jae didn’t spare him a single look and is just typing away on his phone, his grin never flattering. Wasn’t he upset just a few hours ago?  
Wonpil uses the new close proximity of their beds to kick Jae’s side. It works at getting a proper reaction this time.

“OW WHAT THE HELL DUDE!!”

“I finally have your attention. Thank you.” 

Jae dramatically rolls his eyes, “What do you want Wonpil?”

“I want answers, that’s what I want,” he firmly demands, causing his friend to visibly panic. Did he really think he’ll let it go so easily? Where did all of his Wonpil-knowledge go? 

“What question do you want to answer first; why did you call the other day? or why were you upset today? or maybe you can start by telling me what’s going on between you and Brian?”

He lists the questions he’s the most curious about. Apparently, the last question seems to pull a string.  
“W-what do you m-mean?” Jae stutters, and Wonpil rolls his eyes.

“When will you ever learn that you can never hide anything from me? You thought that I really won’t notice?” 

“Wonpil, it’s nothi-”

“Don’t, hyung, just don’t,” he stops him before he starts uttering any lies. Shameful, Jae lowers his gaze.

Deciding that it’s better to cut straight to the point, Wonpil doesn’t hesitate to ask, “Do you like Brian?” 

As expected, Jae’s head whips up in a second. And if his reaction wasn’t a clear answer, then his whispered, “H-how did you know?” is more than enough.

“Please, hyung, you’re so obvious,” Wonpil states, causing another alarmed look on Jae’s face, so he quickly adds, “for me I mean. Since I’m your best friend,” he reassures, even though he’s not being one hundred sincere about it. He’s sure as hell Dowoon and Sungjin have noticed the way Jae looks at Brian. But that didn’t matter, as long as Brian himself didn’t notice. That guy is so damn oblivious!

“So, are you going to tell me?” he asks this time softly, putting a comforting hand on Jae’s knee. Now that he’s got a confirmation for his doubts, he can only guess how disoriented Jae was when he’s realized his own feelings, especially since he wasn’t there to help him through it.

There’s a moment of hesitation before Jae starts talking, and he doesn’t stop for almost an hour. He confesses how confusing it was at first, how hard it was to admit and to accept his feelings toward Brian. 

“Let me guess, you didn’t want to tell me because you think he likes me, right?” it’s not even a question, Jae nods nevertheless, pouting.

“He does like you. It’s so obvious,” Jae ends it with a dry chuckle. He doesn’t look amused either. 

“Listen Jae-”

“Wonpil I’m okay. I can handle this much, so don’t worry.”

Wonpil purses his lips together so that he won’t say anything rushed. For now, he’ll pretend to believe Jae and won’t interfere. However, if those two keep their oblivion game, he swears he’s going to step in. 

“What about Sungjin though? Where did all that love go to?” he asks teasingly, trying to shift the mood. 

Jae’s smile still displays his fondness for Sungjin. Yet, it’s incomparable to those smiles he’s seen him give Brian. Wonpil wonders how he’s never noticed the difference until now.

“Sungjin is an amazing guy and we had great time together, but-” Jae stops mid sentence, struggling to find the right words.

“But he’s not Brian?” Wonpil finishes for him, and Jae nods with a sigh, bit his smile and shoulders dropping down.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Wonpil promises, and he really means it. He’ll do anything in his power to make everything fine again.

 

\- 

 

“How do you like the video?” Sungjin asks over the video chat, sounding and looking excited. Brian can’t blame him. He’s feeling the same at the moment.  
Earlier that day, Sungjin has dropped a lyrics video for his new song -another one produced by Brian- and now he’s calling to ask for his feedback, like he always do.

“It’s really well done this time, I like it,” Brian replies, busy scrolling through the comments, “and the fans seems to think so as well. They’re loving it!” He exclaims, happy about the positive reactions of the fans, “There’s already too many views and likes as well!” 

“Well, it all goes back to you, doesn’t it?” Gratefulness is written all over Sungjin’s face, which makes Brian more emotional than he already is.

“But you still didn’t tell me what inspired you to write this song. Everyone seems to notice how different it is from our previous ones,” Sungjin fixes him with a suspicious look, “Usually, you’re not this secretive. Are you hiding something from me?” 

“What?” Brian starts to panic. He didn’t intend to hide anything from his best friend, but he didn’t want to tell him as well, “Of course not! Why would you think so?” he laughs uncomfortably, afraid he’s got caught. Sungjin doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t get the chance to call Brian for his lie since they get interrupted by Jaebum entering the room.

“Is that Sungjin hyung?” he asks as soon as he sees his face on the phone’s screen, “Congrats on the new song it’s amazing dude!” he gives him two thumbs up, successfully distracting him from further questioning Brian.  
The three of them keep chatting for a while before he gets an upcoming call. It’s from Jae.  
“Hyung I have to go, talk to you later!” he ends the call abruptly, ignoring the older’s protests, just to answer the call.

“Hey, wassup,” he casually greets, although he’s buzzing with excitement. However, his smile falls immediately when he hears a sniffle and a weak, “Bribri,” from the other end of line. 

He’s on his feet in a heartbeat, alarmed and concerned, “What’s wrong? Are you crying? is everything okay? where are you now? Are you hurt?” he bombards him with questions, ready to fly to wherever Jae is at the moment.

“I-in my room,” is all he can make out between the sobs.

“I’m coming.” 

Brian bolts out, leaving behind a confused Jaebum. He climbs up the stairs in record time, and as soon as he reaches Jae’s room, he opens the door without even knocking.

“Jaehyung what’s going on are you ok-”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, nor makes more than three steps inside the room, taking in the situation in front of him is. First, there’s Wonpil sitting at one of the desks, playing a video game, and then, there’s Jae, sitting on his bed with his laptop, surrounded by used tissues, eyes and nose red due to crying. Both guys seems surprised by his sudden barging in, but he’s no less confused than them.

“He was crying over the phone,” he says to Wonpil while pointing at Jae, hoping that’s enough explanation for his weird entrance. Wonpil shrugs before going back to his game, totally unbothered by his presence, nor his weeping roommate. 

Brian carefully walks to Jae, “Are you okay?” he asks softly, sitting by his side, a comforting hand finding its place on the taller’s back.  
At first, Jae doesn’t react, still recovering from Brian’s grand entrance, but he then shakes his head and he’s crying again. Brian’s hand starts running up and down his back, in hope of bringing him any type of comfort.

“Are you going to tell me why are you crying?” although he’s desperate to know the reason behind Jae’s tears, he tries to be as considerate as possible. He can kill whoever made Jae cry later. 

Wonpil scoffs, “He’s just being a drama queen. Don’t mind him.” 

“It’s just-.. This is so … I’m- I don’t know-” Jae points to his laptop, incapable of forming a coherent sentence at the moment, and when Brian takes a look at the screen, he’s torn between two opposite reactions; strangling Jae or hugging him. 

“Is this why you’re crying?!!!” he cries in disbelief -and relief-,“I can’t believe I ran all the way here because of this!”

Jae smacks him hardly on the back of his head, “What’s wrong with this? The song is so beautiful and emotional and just perfect, okay!”

“There he goes again,” Wonpil huffs, seemingly sick of Jae’s rant, “He’s been listening to it over and over and crying all the same,” he mumbles.

“Do you really like it that much?” Brian asks a pouting Jae, and the taller’s eyes lights up at the question.

“Do I really like it?! Bri did you even listen to it?”

 _‘Uh, I wrote it?’_ Brian internally answers. He can’t risk revealing such a detail right now. Jaehyung will probably faint.

“It’s so comforting and heart warming. This is the kind of songs that you need to listen to when you’re having a hard time,” his voice gets a notch lower when he adds, “I need this kind of songs in my life, especially right now.”

“I know,” Brian says understandingly. He knows more than anyone else all the shit the older has went through recently. Hell, watching Jae struggle on daily basis was Brian’s main inspiration in the first place. He wanted to write a song that brought comfort to whoever listens to it. So hearing that it served its purpose sends a wave of relief into Brian’s heart. Jae’s feedback means a lot to him, he can even go as far as saying it’s the most important one -for this song of course.

“What would you do when Sungjin sings it live?” Wonpil questions, and that’s enough to set Jae on again.

“Oh don’t get me started on Sungjin’s voice! It will only make me cry more. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it,” he exclaims, voice dreamy and eyes glazed. 

And Brian doesn’t like it. 

He can’t believe he’s getting grumpy over this, but he really wants to get all the credits for this song. From Jae, he means. He shifts uncomfortably in his place, trying to kick the ugly feeling away.  
Staring at Jae as he rewatches the video, crying once more, does make the feeling vanish. There’s something about him in that state that makes Brian’s heart swell in his chest. His hand keeps comforting the taller, as if he’s trying to comfort him about all of his recent struggles and not just the song. 

It takes Brian two replays of the video to realize that he’s been staring too much. It doesn’t help that he has that stupid fond smile on his lips. Not to be caught, he diverts his gaze, only to find Wonpil looking at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. To be very honest, he almost forgot about his presence.  
Wonpil grins at him knowingly and it confuses him. It’s as if he knows one of Brian’s deepest secrets but he’s reassuring him the he won’t tell anyone.

Brian is sure he has nothing to hide. He’s an open book after all. 

An open book that anyone can read, but not himself.

 

 

-

 

 

“Can you please stop fidgeting? You’re stressing me out!” 

If Wonpil didn’t mention it, Jae wouldn’t have noticed his restless jumping from a leg to another. 

“Sorry,” he forces himself to stand steadily despite his nervousness. 

Brian has invited them to _'Sungjin's small Christmas hangout’ _-that’s what he’s called it- and no matter how much Jae wanted to decline at first, he couldn’t do it. Plus, Wonpil wanted to come so badly. So here they are, at Sungjin’s doorstep on Christmas day- late afternoon to be more exact- not knowing what awaits them on the other side of the door.__

Jae is not nervous because of Sungjin -or maybe a little, but for a different reason than the usual oh-my-god-he’s-my-crush. He’s still aware that the mess between them still needs solving and he’s planning to come clean as soon as possible. Sungjin doesn’t deserve being lied to for this long. Moving to Brian, things between them have gone back to normal after his birthday. They still have the internship together, and they always talk or meet outside. Jae even went Christmas shopping with him and Sungjin. That day, he became more certain about who he has in his heart, and it definitely wasn’t Sungjin.  
Wonpil is his best friend and Dowoon has been a constant visitor in the last few days.  
Then why is Jae so stressed right now? 

__The problem is that as much as he enjoys everyone’s company, Jae fears their gatherings. Meeting them individually isn’t the same as having everyone together in the same room. This means Jae has to witness Brian giving heart eyes to Wonpil once more, has to watch him flirt once more.  
Inhaling deeply, he wishes Brian has learned how to be less obvious. _ _

__Wonpil gives him one last worried glance before pressing the door bell. Not a minute pass before an excited Dowoon opens the door for them, his face lightening up as soon as he sees them._ _

__“Jae hyung! Wonpil Hyung!” he gives them each a brief hug, “Come in Come in!”_ _

__They take their shoes and coats off before following him inside of the apartment. Surprisingly, Jae doesn’t feel any awkwardness coming inside. The aura and smell of the place is so welcoming. There’s few decorations as well as a small decorated Christmas tree.  
Sungjin is chopping vegetables on the kitchen’s counter while something is boiling on the stove, which explains the smell. He breaks into a happy smile as soon as he sees them, “Jae ,Wonpil, merry Christmas guys!” _ _

__“Merry Christmas Sungjin hyung!” Wonpil literally jumps on the guy and hugs him. Sungjin whimpers in surprise but hugs him back nevertheless. The sight warms Jae’s heart. Those two really look good together._ _

__“Merry Christmas Sungjin,” Jae opts for a brief side hug, deciding that Sungjin had enough surprises for now._ _

__“What are you cooking hyung?” Wonpil peeks at the big pot on the stove curiously, “It smells heavenly!”_ _

__“It’s a secret family recipe, can’t tell you,” and with that, he pushes him softly to the side to dump a variety of vegetables inside of it. Wonpil pouts dejected and crosses his arms, “You’re so mean hyung!”_ _

__His sulking doesn’t last as he’s distracted by Dwooon’s question, “Did you bring your PS4?”_ _

__“Yes it’s in the backpack,” he points to where he’s dumped the said item as soon as he came inside, “We brought some snacks as well, and this,” he opens the second bag and takes out the wine bottle, “My sister gave it to me last time I went home,” he puts the bottle and bag on the counter, then goes to help Dowoon in turning the living room into a gaming station._ _

__“Where are the others?” Jae asks distractingly, noticing the emptiness of the house. He remembers Sungjin saying he’s inviting his other friends. Maybe it’s still early?_ _

__Sungjin sighs, “Well, Mark’s parents came to pay their son a surprise visit, and Jackson is staying with them. Jinyoung said he has a family emergency and Jaebum was invited to spend the day with his girlfriend’s family. So it’s just us today.”_ _

__Jae nods apprehensively, although itching to ask for a certain someone -the one he’s asked the question for in the first place._ _

__The doorbell rings and Dowoon runs to open it in a heartbeat. Jae hears the door opens and then the younger’s excited squeak, “Brian hyung!” followed by a happy laugh “Merry Christmas Dowoonie”.  
Jae can already feel his heart leaping in his chest, and that’s only by the sound of Brian’s laugh. They’ve practically spent the whole previous day together, yet Jae misses him. _ _

__“Sorry for being late. I spent the night talking with my family and I overslept,” he apologizes to Dowoon, who’s latched to his side._ _

__“It’s okay hyung. Wonpil hyung and Jae hyung are already here,” he adds grinning._ _

__At the mention of their names -or maybe just Wonpil’s?- Brian scans the room with his eyes, beaming as soon as he spots Wonpil walking to him. Jae watches as they greet each other, his best friend refraining from hugging Brian too tightly or for so long.  
Hopefully, Brian doesn’t look as flustered as he usually get around him. It seems that he’s finally learned how to be discreet. _ _

__He then turns around, “But where’s Ja- Oh there you are!”_ _

__Jae doesn’t realize what’s happening until Brian’s arms are encircled around him, a cheerful “Merry Christmas Jaehyung,” said next to his ear. This is the second time Brian surprises him with a hug in the span of a week. He’s not complaining though, no matter how much it exhausts his heart.  
To his misery- or great pleasure- Brian doesn’t let go as quickly as last time. Instead, he seems to be waiting for his reaction. So, Jae relaxes a little bit and loosely warps his arms around the other’s waist, mumbling a “Merry Christmas to you too”.  
He makes sure to inhale as much as possible from Brian’s scent before their hug ends. He’s not even sure how long it lasted, maybe time drags when he’s in such situations, or maybe it really did last longer than it should. 

__Brian acts as if nothing has happened, attention snatched instantly by the fancy bottle of wine on the counter, but Jae, he feels like he’s on fire. Forget about his face- which by now should be crimson red- every part of his body that came in contact with Brian is tingling, and it’s about to drive him nuts.  
He inspects his surroundings, making sure that the rest didn’t give what just happened as much attention as he did. Sungjin is stirring the boiling soup, although there’s a small smile tugging on his lips that Jae tries his best to ignore. He then turns to the other two, and regrets it instantly.  
Dowoon and Wonpil are the worst kind of embarrassing friends. They’re both not so discreetly grinning at him, Wonpil even winks at him before he nudges Dowoon, and they go back to their task, whispering then giggling to each other. 

_Kill me now!_

“Oh my god this is so good! Where did you buy it?” Brian’s delighted cry catches everyone’s attention. He’s practically hugging the cookies’ jar Jae brought as he’s busy stuffing his face with cookies. He munches it with a blissful moan, intensifying Jae’s blush. 

“Jae made those,” Wonpil announces joyfully and he almost strangles him.  
Maybe the reaction he gets from Brian is worth it though. He turns to him, pleasantly surprised, eyes literally shining. Jae loses count of the beats his heart skips this time. 

“It’s a recipe I found on Youtube,” he explains shyly. 

__“You’re definitely teaching me how to make these!”_ _

__Jae chuckles at Brian’s determination, “Are you sure you can handle the complexity of it though?” he teases, to which the other pouts, but still stuffs two other cookies into his mouth. It takes all of Jae’s willpower not to pinch his cheeks, _or kiss his lips.__ _

__Sungjin forcefully snatches the jar from Brian’s arm when he doesn’t stop eating. The younger releases a protesting whine and mumbles something incomprehensible, mouth full._ _

__“Wait till after dinner, and this is for all of us, not just you!” Sungjin scolds, making him pout more, and Jae’s heart can’t handle it anymore._ _

__“Don’t worry, I’ll bake more for you,” he whispers to Brian, gaining another dazzling smile in return and something close to a “thank you”._ _

__Sungjin seems to have heard him though, “Stop spoiling him!”_ _

__“I’ll give you some, don’t worry hyung,” Brian winks to Sungjin. The latter just rolls his eyes, smiling nevertheless._ _

__“Just go set the table. Dinner is almost ready.”_ _

__Jae helps Brian set the table, loving how domestic it feels. Maybe he’s not home, nor spending Christmas with his family like he used to do since young, but this is not bad. Spending it with this bunch is actually joyful. It feels homy, having Sungjin cooking for them, the younger two playing and singing some Christmas carols, him setting the table with Brian, the decoration and the tree, the company. Jae likes everything about this Holiday.  
Sungjin turns out to be a decent cook, as the food is as delicious as it smells and it reminds him of Wonpil’s mother cooking. Definitely not like his mother’s, but it still fills his heart as much was it filled his stomach.  
During their delightful meal, Jae thinks that this night is going better than he’s expected, way better than Brian birthday’s dinner. 

__Oh wait, he’s forgot about his ability to jinx things. It’s too early to say that anyways._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__After dinner, Brian helps Jae doing the dishes while the other three clean the dining table. There’s a comfortable silence between them, the friendly banter going in the living room serving as a background noise. Brian doesn’t mind the lack of conversation between him and Jae this time, not when the older is radiating with joy. Seeing him this happy makes Brian happy as well. It’s as simple as that, there’s no need to overthink it._ _

__“Thank you for inviting me over,” Jae speaks suddenly. If his tone wasn’t that tender, it would’ve startled the shit out of Brian, “I seriously didn’t want to spend Christmas in my room doing nothing,” he confesses._ _

__Brian softens when he hears a hint of sadness in the other’s voice. He’s never thought of things from the Jae’s perspective, how hard it must be for him to be away from his family._ _

__“Do you miss home?” Brian asks before he can stop himself. Jae stops scrubbing momentarily, releasing a small sigh._ _

___Great now you made him sad!_ _ _

__Brian is mentally kicking himself for being so thoughtless when he finally gets a reply._ _

__“Of course I do, especially during this time of the year,” Jae alternates between scrubbing and looking at Brian while speaking, “I’ve never spent Christmas away from them, that’s until I came here. Last year I spent it at Wonpil’s. His family tried their best to celebrate it like my family does. It was so heartwarming,” the memory brings an affectionate smile on Jae’s lips._ _

__“I’m glad you have them,” Brian genuinely says._ _

__“Yeah, me too,” Jae stops for a second before adding, “I’m also glad that I have _you_.”_ _

__If Brian’s heart does that weird thing it’s been doing lately, he completely ignores it. Jae surely didn’t mean just him. This ‘you’ obviously included all of his friends._ _

__“W-well, that’s what friends do, right?” he tries to give his best grin to hide his stutter and his shyness. Jae’s expression falls for a fraction- it was too fast Brian thinks he’ just imagined it- before he smiles back at him._ _

__There’s another silence afterwards as they go back to their tasks, Jae scrubbing and Brian rinsing. But then the taller starts murmuring a very familiar melody that Brian recognizes yet can’t exactly remember. The murmuring turns into fierce singing as Jae waits for him to remember and start singing along, a look of disbelief on his face. Brian is as frustrated, he sure as hell know the song!_ _

__“I see a little silhouetto of a man-”_ _

_Of course!! Bohemian Rhapsody!! How can I forget??!_

___Without missing a beat he sings the next part, even Jae has stopped singing, “Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango!”_  
“Thunderbolt and lightening,”  
“Very very frightening me!”  
“Gallileo!”  
“Gallileo!” 

__Too excited that he’s finally remembered the song, Brian doesn’t miss a single high note nor a background sound. Both their voices get louder as they go through every single twist of the song, dishes long forgotten, except for the two spoons they’re using as mics. They’re facing each other, doing some exaggerated moves and singing whole heartedly, still butchering the song whatsoever._ _

__When the final note hits, they’re both breathless but still grinning like idiots. Jae’s whole face is red and he’s about to say something when a slow clap at the kitchen’s entrance interrupts him. Turning around, they find Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon starring at them dumbfounded. Sungjin is holding his phone- he high probably has filmed them-, while the youngest is the one hesitantly clapping._ _

__Brian has literally forgot they were not alone. If he blushes, it’s because of the embarrassment more than anything else._ _

__“That was…. impressive?” Sungjin comments, struggling to find the right words to describe their prompt performance._ _

__“Yes, impressive,” Wonpil echoes back, still recovering from what he’s just seen._ _

__Jae snorts, “Well I’m glad you found our singing _impressive_ , but the show ends here, now go back to your game and let us finish the dishes, will you?” _ _

__Surprisingly, they comply without much teasing, excluding Wonpil’s mumbled “Just say you want to be alone with Brian,” that makes heat rise into the said guy’s face.  
That’s definitely not what Jae’s meant just now, right? He just wants to finish washing the dishes. That has to be it.  
Hopefully, not much is left, so they finish fast and join the other’s in the living room, no more words exchanged between them during those few minutes.  
Even though they just ate dinner, the coffee table in the living room is littered with snacks and cans of beer as they indulge themselves into video games. This is definitely a new way to spend Christmas. Jae likes it all the same. 

__After few hours of gaming, they get tired out by their own competitiveness, so they decide to watch ‘Home Alone’ to bring back the Christmas spirit.  
While everyone’s busy setting the movie or taking a bathroom break, Brian sneaks into the kitchen to get the cookies jar and downs another quarter of it before anyone takes notice._ _

__“You’re going to have a stomachache if you keep eating it like that,” Jae comments in amusement when he catches sight of him._ _

__“Worth it,” Brian replies between bites, a sheepish grin on his lips, “And you’re still baking more for me.”_ _

__The taller shakes his head in disbelief._ _

__“I’m starting to believe you’ve put some drug inside of those cookies. You’ve got Brian hooked!” Sungjin suddenly walks in, snatching the almost empty jar from him. Again._ _

__“Or maybe they’re just too good?” Brian suggests, glaring at Sungjin._ _

__The latter curiously eats one slowly but his face literally glows up when the taste hits him. He gives Jae two thumbs up as he eats another one._ _

__“SEE! My addiction is justified. Now give it back!” Brian whines, wanting his cookies back._ _

__“Okay I get why you love it so much, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you eat more of it,” Sungjin says sternly, “Now go get us more blankets and pillows from Dowoon’s room.”_ _

__“FINE!” just like a teenager going through puberty, Brian stomps to the younger’s room, complying but not without throwing a fuss._ _

__“I said I’ll bake more for you,” he doesn’t notice that Jae has followed him, “Whenever you want and as much as you want.”_ _

__Brian cheers up immediately, “Really?”_ _

__Jae nods, beaming, “That’s a promise from me to you.”_ _

__“Thanks hyung! You’re the best!” he almost hugs the taller again, but refrains, remembering how shocked Jae got in the two times he’s hugged him. Maybe he’s not a big fan of physical contact?_ _

__“You’re so cute,” Jae coos at him, his hand ruffling his hair like he’s some kid._ _

__Okay, he takes that back. Jae won’t do that if he doesn’t like too much skin ship. The gesture itself, no matter how innocent it is, feels so intimate for Brian.  
The moment seems to drag on and Jae’s hand is literally caressing his hair now, soothing the mess it just created. Brian finds himself basking in the feeling of Jae’s long fingers brushing his hair. He unconsciously tilts his head to the side, encouraging Jae to keep doing whatever he’s doing. _ _

__He notices the shift in Jae’s expression, his playful grin turning into a soft smile and his gaze switcheing into a loving one. Brian can physically feel the change in the atmosphere and is suddenly aware of the distance -or lack of it- between them. His heart is jumping in his chest and his eyes are refusing to look anywhere but into Jae’s. Even if he wants to move now, he’s sure his body won’t listen.  
So he stays still, even when Jae’s hand falls to cheek, even when their faces are so close that he can feel the taller’s breath hitting his skin. _ _

__There’s a sense of Deja vu, like that time back in Jae’s room when they were so close, maybe even closer than this, but they’re getting there. Brian doesn’t question who’s inching closer to the other. Maybe both?_ _

__His eyes unconsciously flutter closed when he sees Jae’s doing the same, he’s even stopped breathing for a few seconds, afraid anything as simple as an inhale of air would ruin the moment. If he stops function those few seconds, every sense and cell in his body anticipating what to come, then the sensation of Jae’s lips on his is definitely worth it.  
They’re as soft as they look -not that he’s ever wondered about that- they’re the kind of lips that were made for kissing, and Brian has concluded that by just a soft innocent kiss, just lips on lips._ _

__So usually in such situation- having your friend, that you don’t know if they have feeling for you or not, kiss you, while your crush is in the next room- one should panic and pull away before things escalate. However, in Brian’s case, he panics because Jae ends the kiss so quickly. He can’t do that to him! Brian needs a proper kiss now that he’s got a taste of such luscious lips.  
That’s why, before Jae could pull away properly, Brian uses his hands to keep him in place, as he pushes his lips back onto Jae’s. There’s a surprised whimper from the taller that he barely registers as he kisses him hard and passionately, in a way only lovers do.  
To his greatest pleasure, Jae kisses back with the same fervor. He uses both of his hands to cup Brian’s face so he can take better control over the kiss, while Brian tiptoes a little bit so he can have a better angle, his arms encircling around Jae’s neck.  
After minutes of passionate kissing, his lungs start to burn with the need for air, but Brian refuses to end the kiss so soon. He’s sure even if they kiss for hours, he’ll still have a hard time detaching himself from Jae’s lips, or Jae’s body.  
Everything about this moment feels so surreal he’s starting to think he’s dreaming. Maybe he’ll wake up any minute now? 

__“The movie is starting where the hell did you guys go?”_ _

__Sungjin yelling from outside the room is what brings them back to reality. They both jump away realizing what they’ve just done. This time, there’s a good distance between them, as they stare at each other in pure terror and fear, in Jae’s case, and shock, in Brian’s case.  
With the lack of a better reaction, Brian points to the closet, stuttering lamely “W-we should get the b-blankets,” before opening it, hastily taking the first one he finds and bolting out of the room, leaving a still frozen Jae inside. _ _

__Brian has just ran away from one of the most confusing situations in his life, only to face a more confusing one. One that makes him unconsciously drop the blanket he’s holding to the ground._ _

__From the spot he stops at in the living room, he has a good view of a part of the kitchen- of Sungjin and Wonpil in the kitchen to be more specific. They’re alone together, Dowoon is nowhere to be seen, and they’re standing in a very intimate position. Wonpil is trapped between the kitchen’s counter and Sungjin’s body, and they’re talking in hushed voices.  
Sungjin says something that makes Wonpil blush before he drops a peck on the side of his lips bashfully, and Sungjin kisses his nose in return. _ _

__Brian loses it. Completely._ _

__“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” he yells, not caring how angry he just sounded, because he is angry._ _

__There’s panic on both of their faces as they turn to him, Sungjin saying his name, but nothing more. There can’t be any other explanation to what Brian has just witnessed other than the obvious one. He’s not going to believe whatever lie or excuse his best friend will come with._ _

__“How can you do this to me?”_ _

__Betrayed is an understatement for what he’s currently feeling, and he makes sure it shows on his face and in his tone._ _

__“Brian let me explain first,” Sungjin takes a tentative step in his direction, so he takes one backwards, although he’s in the other side of the room. He can feel Jae’s presence looming behind him._ _

__It feels like he’s trapped between two dilemmas. Literally and figuratively._ _

__“What’s there to explain?! You know very well that I like him and you go on behind my back and-” Brian can’t find the right words to describe what has just happened between the two. They kind of kissed, are they dating? They have to be, they looked too familiar with the gesture not to be. He can’t believe Sungjin has done that to him!_ _

__“I trusted you…” he says weakly, his throat closing on him. He’s feeling too emotional to formulate more words._ _

__“Hyung,” he hears Dowoon’s concerned voice by his side, but he can’t tear his eyes from Sungjin’s. He wants him to see how much he’s hurt him. He wants him to feel guilty about it._ _

__“Brian hyung listen,” Wonpil interferes when Sungjin doesn’t try to explain himself more, “Sungjin has told me everything.”_ _

_What? Is he talking about-_

“Yes, I know that it was you texting me all this time, not him,” Wonpil confirms his doubts right away. Suddenly everything feels way worse. Wonpil knew and he still chose Sungjin? _Why?_

__Brian hears a small “what?” from Jae, but he doesn’t give it much thoughts. That until Wonpil speaks again._ _

__“But the one you’ve been talking to all this time is not me either. It’s Jae.”_ _

_What the actual fuck?_

__After taking a good moment to process Wonpil’s big revelation, he whips his whole body around to look at Jae, hoping the latter will deny it. But Jae doesn’t. He’s just looking as shocked as Brian at the moment. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again._ _

__“You too? You’ve been playing me all this time as well?”_ _

__Brian is starting to hope for this to be a prank or something. He doesn’t think he can handle this amount of betrayal. Jae looks offended by the accusation but he still doesn’t utter a word, doesn’t deny it._ _

__“Jae doesn’t know about it. Only I and Sungjin know the whole truth,” Wonpil defends his best friend. Brian doesn’t believe him._ _

__“That doesn’t change the fact he’s played me!”_ _

__Jae visibly winces at his harsh tone, but it seems to finally snaps him out of his shock, “I didn’t play you! You still as guilty as me in this, you know,” he retorts, a hint of irritation in his tone._ _

__“HAH! Don’t you dare compare our situations!”_ _

__“And why not? It’s true that I’ve been pretending to be Wonpil, but I’ve thought I’ve been texting with Sungjin all this time as well! ” he strongly defends himself._ _

__“Yeah but it’s still not the same!” Brian’s voice is getting angrier and louder, “I’ve only done it because I really like Wonpil, while all you got is a celebrity crush. That’s incomparable.”_ _

__Jae seems to be getting angrier the more he hears him talk, he even rolls his eyes before speaking, “Stop victimizing yourself, will you? And if you really like Wonpil, why did you kiss me just now?”_ _

__Too soon. Jae’s asking that question too soon. He should give Brian a chance to think, to find an answer. It’s impossible to do so now._ _

__“That’s- because- because-…” he tries to come with an excuse, or a lie, but he doesn’t find any. Sungjin and Wonpil’s questioning eyes are only wrecking him more._ _

_Fuck this!_

__“You kissed me first! What does that say about you and your love, huh?” he demands, because he shouldn’t be the only one getting those looks._ _

“I only kissed you because _I love you_ , you bastar-" 

__Too late. Jae stops talking too late. Everyone’s heard his confession. Brian has heard his confession. And how is he supposed to react to that? to everything that’s happening?  
There’s a deafening silence during the moments following Jae dropping his bomb. They all stay frozen, waiting for anyone to react with bated breath, even Jae, who looks like he wants to vanish into thin air more than anything else. _ _

__If it were under any other circumstances, Brian would’ve apologetically rejected him, or given him a chance if Wonpil wasn’t in the picture. But the last few minutes have been a rollercoaster of surprises and Brian has lost all rationality. So he does something so unlike him. Something cruel._ _

Brian _scoffs._

“ _You_? out of all people? Why?” he says it with a mocking, humorless laugh. He then turns to the others, “Mission failed everyone! I got _the wrong guy_ to fall for me!” he lets out another maniac laugh, getting worried looks because of it.  
“I’m out!” he raises his hands then let them fall to his sides, expressing his defeat, “You deal with whatever huge mess this is by yourselves!” 

__With that being said, Brian leaves the apartment without looking back, closing the door with full force._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for taking too long x/ I know everyone's been anticipating this chapter so I hope it didn't disappoint. Feel free to tell me what you think about it =)
> 
> FUN FACT: The kissing scene is totally unplanned, my fingers just went with the flow and I was like "It's a mess anyways, let's make it messier" so I kept it hehe ;)
> 
> Have a good Monday everyone ^___^


	8. The Denouement: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is divided into 2 parts (+5k each) Enjoy ;)

Brian can’t remember a single time he’s gotten this angry at someone, especially not at Sungjin. The latter is his best friend for a reason. He’s too honest and straightforward, and even if they did have some fights in the past, they always talk it through. 

 

_“You have something to say, say it in my face. You’re angry about something, tell me about it. Anything can be fixed if we talk about it rationally.”_

 

This is what Sungjin has always told him, which explains why he’s been calling him nonstop since the moment he’s bolted out of his apartment. But Brian has been so angry that he literally stopped thinking and let himself be driven by his temper. He shut down his phone and has been hiding at Jackson’s house without telling anyone. He didn’t go to the company as well, because he knows Jae will be there and he’s still not ready to face him. Not yet.

 

Jackson stays true to his words and doesn’t tell anyone about his location. He spends most of his time outside, sensing that Brian needs his alone time. But even being alone is starting to drive Brian crazy. 

 

How was he supposed to think straight when everything was dumped on him all at once? Jae kissing him, Sungjin and Wonpil kissing, Wonpil knowing the truth, Sungjin telling Wonpil the truth, and that whole who’s-chatting-with-who issue. And last but not least, Jae’s confession.

 

That’s too much to process in one go and he has one single brain. It’s no wonder he went overdrive and snapped like that at his friends. And despite spending more than twenty four hours away from everyone, his thoughts and emotions are still all over the place. Thinking about that night still infuriates him all the same.

 

It’s on the second day when Sungjin finds him. 

 

“He’s here, isn’t he?!” he yells at Jackson who’s opened the door for him.

 

“Hyung wait, who are you talking-” poor guy doesn’t finish his sentence because Sungjin walks inside without his permission to find Brian sitting on the kitchen’s isle, eating his lunch.

 

“YOU FUCKING COWARD!” Sungjin is grabbing the collar of his shirt in a second, eyes flaming red, “AREN’T YOU DONE HIDING!”

 

Brian has never seen his friend this furious, but he tries not to flinch. Jackson tries to calm him but he gets kicked out, “I need to talk to Brian. Alone.” Sungjin tells him, and he retreats without much resistance, leaving the house.

 

“Now let’s talk,” Sungjin lets go of his collar and goes to sit in the living room. Brian takes his time to follow. No matter how reluctant he is, he’s still curious about what the other has to say.

 

Sungjin takes a deep breath, calming himself, before he looks at him directly in the eyes, “Okay, I understand you needed space, but at least you could’ve reassured Dowoon. He’s not part of this after all.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here to scold me about worrying Dowoon,” Brian comments drily.

 

Sungjin purses his lips for a second, then says, “You’re right. I do have a lot to say,” he pauses, contemplating from where to start.

 

“How about I tell you the story you refused to listen to back then?” 

 

Brian shrugs. He’ll listen, even though he’s sure it won’t change his mind much.

 

-

 

_They’ve agreed on meeting at ten in the morning in one of the nearby coffee shops, but Sungjin is forty minutes earlier. He hopes sitting at this seat for a while will help him ease down his nerves. Such a stupid idea, he thinks, because it doesn’t do him any good. His leg has bee bouncing so uncontrollably under the table that it’s starting to hurt, and he’s fidgeting badly._

_Sungjin wonders for the millionth time if what he’s about to do is right, if it’s not too selfish or reckless. But he’s doing it for Brian’s sake, and he’s thought about it for too long, tried to cover all prospects and points of view, and couldn’t find any better way out._

_Five minutes to ten, Wonpil walks into the nearly empty coffee shop. His eyes wander around until he catches Sungjin sitting next to the big window, and as usual, he breaks into a wide smile._

_It’s that damned smile! It’s the cause of everything happening right now, the reason behind Sungjin’s decision._

_So Sungjin’s motto in life is “bros before hoes”, or whatever the gay version of that is. He would never, ever, try to make a move on any of his friend’s crushes or lovers. But making a move and having feelings for them are two different things, and he’s started growing feelings for Wonpil. He’s not sure when it started -he’s found the guy interesting since he’s first met him- or how intense it is, all he knows is that he needs to stop this attraction from turning into something more._

_How, you may ask? Well, the best way is to help Brian get with Wonpil faster. That way, he’ll know for sure that his feeling are useless and will get rid of them no matter what. Also, Brian is taking too long. It’s like he’s intending to keep the lie going on for forever. Sungjin isn’t very sure about what can happen during that time. So, he’s hitting many birds with one stone. The truth will come to light, Brian and Wonpil will probably get together, and he’ll get over his -hopefully- meaningless attraction._

_Sungjin has done the awful deed of spying over Brian and Wonpil’s chat, and has came to a few conclusions. Undoubtedly, there was a connection between them since the beginning. Sungjin could physically sense it through the text messages alone- that’s how obvious it was. He tried not to read everything- there was too much for him to read anyways. Some parts seemed too intimate, there was even some flirting going on, and other parts were too incomprehensible, like the two shared the same brain cell and spoke in a way that was too hard for him to decipher._

_Anyways, everything was going so well for a month or so. And then something changed. There was no fight or disagreement, they were just falling apart, texting much more less. Now, they barely talk more than twice a week, and it’s barely anything notable. Sungjin wonders what went wrong. Why did they become so distant now that they’ve met several times in real life?_

_“Morning, Sungjin hyung,” Wonpil sits across him, his posture visibly stiff and smile off. He tries to start a conversation for the time he waits for his order, but as soon as he takes the first sip of his coffee, he sits back straight, looks at Sungjin dead in the eyes, and asks him the dreadful question._

_“So, what did you want to talk about?”_

_Sungjin searches for the right words to say, but after opening and closing his mouths several times, he groans and buries his head in his hands, “You’re going to hate me once I say this.”_

_And he really doesn’t want to do it anymore. What if everything goes wrong? What if Wonpil and Brian will stop talking to him after this?_

_A warm hand softly pulls his hands from his face, and he’s greeted with Wonpil’s kind smile, “It’s impossible to hate you, hyung. Maybe I’ll be a little bit mad for a while, but I’ll forgive you eventually,” he says, half teasing, half reassuring, and it eases Sungjin’s nerves._

_“Now, what unforgivable sin did you commit?” Wonpil tries to sound playful, but he’s obviously as distressed as him._

_“Actually, it’s something I didn’t do,” Sungjin replies hesitantly._

_Wonpil rises an eyebrow in question, so he continues, “I’m not the one you’ve been chatting with.”_

_That’s only half the truth, which explains the confusion in the other’s expression. Sungjin takes a deep breath before adding, “It’s Brian. It’s been him all this time.”_

_Now that he’s said it, he feels kind of better. Of course there’s still the nervousness of waiting for Wonpil’s reaction, and the guilt of doing this without Brian’s consent, but he wants to be optimistic about it._

_Wonpil blinks once, twice, thrice, before his eyes and mouth open wide._

_“No way,” his words are almost inaudible. He searches Sungjin’s face for any sign of insincerity but when he can’t find any, he lets out a desperate, “Please tell me you’re joking around.”_

_If only he knew how much Sungjin wishes for it to be a joke. But it’s not. So he apologizes, seemingly killing Wonpil’s last hope. The younger drops his head to the table with a loud thud and starts mumbling incoherently._

_At first, Sungjin thinks it’s because of his big revelation, so he tries to apologize more and explain their actions, “I’m really sorry Wonpil. I’m sure you know by now about Brian’s feelings for you, and I really hope you won’t blame him for this. As stupid as it sounds- and Brian is really stupid- he’s done it with the best intentions in mind and he’s been intending to tell you the truth but he’s really shit at explaining himself so that’s why-”_

_Wonpil looks at him, shaking his head, “You have no idea how bad this is.”_

_“No I know! And I’m really so-”_

_“That’s not it, hyung. You’re not the only one with a stupid friend with a crush,” Wonpil’s reply makes him frown, “You’re not the only one who’s let their best friend use their identity to talk to their crush.”_

_The clarification doesn’t do him any good. He still doesn’t get it, so Wonpil puts it into more clear words for him, “It’s been Jae all this time as well.”_

_It takes him a moment. What is Wonpil talking about? Why did he bring Jae into this?_

_And then everything connects, and it’s way messier than he’ll ever imagine._

_“Is it really what I am thinking?” he asks for confirmation, getting a nod in response._

_“Jae wanted to get closer to you so I suggested it. It’s been purely my idea,” Wonpil pulls his hair in exasperation, “I can’t believe this is actually happening!!”_

_They sit in silence for a few, but very long minutes, trying to absorb the whole situation._

_“So what do we do now?” Sungjin breaks the silence with the most reasonable question he can come with, “Do we tell them the truth or what?”_

_Wonpil looks at him thoughtfully for a second, nods hesitantly, then shakes his head furiously, “I don’t even know!! I have no idea how are they going to take it!”_

_Sungjin takes another minute to turn the possibilities in his brain before he replies, “I say we leave it for ourselves for now,” Wonpil frowns at him, and about to object when he cuts him with a  clarification, “Brian won’t take it so well now. He still believes he likes you. God that guy can be on top of his class but he’s so freaking dense!”_

_Wonpil finally cracks a smile at that, “At least Jae is smarter and has figured it out alrea-” he slaps a hand over his mouth, panicking after revealing his friend’s secret._

_Sungjin rolls his eyes at him, “Oh please! My best friend is not the only obvious one. Those two are a match made in heaven, believe me.”_

_They both chuckles at that. “Let’s just make sure everything turns out fine,” he adds, and Wonpil nods with a determined grin._

_They stay at the coffee shop for a while longer, until they’ve finished their drinks and discussed the outcomes thoroughly._

_“Do you have any plans after this?” Wonpil asks him after they’ve exchanged phone numbers -because that’s the safest way to talk with each other._

_Sungjin shrugs, “Not that I know of.”_

_“Great!” the younger stands up enthusiastically, “You’re coming with me!” he pulls him by his arm and drags him out of the place._

_Sungjin gets to be a lot of things that day. Wonpil’s driver, Wonpil’s gift advisor- since the younger wanted to buy Christmas gifts for his family and friends but needed a second opinion-, Wonpil’s pillow while they’ve watched that animation movie, and the best part? he got to be Wonpil’s date -which he fails to take note of until he gets a peck from Wonpil when he wishes him good night after he’s dropped him to the dorms._

_The night doesn’t end there, because they spend the rest of it talking over the phone._

_“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you look at me, hyung.”_

_Even though Wonpil has said it over the phone, it makes Sungjin stutter, “W-what are you t-talking about?”_

_“Don’t worry, it’s not just you.”_

_Sungjin doesn’t fail to notice the hint of remorse in Wonpil’s voice. He doesn’t say anything for a long time, knowing that both of them needs the silence to think._

_“Wonpil-ah, you know that we-”_

_“-can’t be together? I know,” there’s acceptance in his sad tone, “We’re already doing wrong by not telling them, let alone get in a relationship behind their backs.”_

_Sungjin hums in response, “I can’t do that to Brian.”_

_“I know, hyung, I know. I can’t either.”_

_So maybe they both count as bad friends- Sungjin more than Wonpil- but they will never prioritize their feelings over their friends. It’s a red line that none of them will ever cross._

 

-

 

“Believe me, there’s nothing between me and Wonpil. We both agreed to keep our feelings for ourselves and stay as good friends. That’s all,” Sungjin adds at the end, making him scoff.

 

“What about what I’ve seen? Is that your way of staying friends?” 

 

“That- that was a mistake. We just went with the moment, that’s all.”

 

Brian notices the dejection in his friend’s posture and voice. Out of everyone, he should know how genuine Sungjin is about his feelings, and should be touched by his sacrifice and loyalty. Yet, he’s too blinded by his anger and his brain is still processing all the new information he’s just heard. So he choses to keep guilt-tripping his best friend. 

 

“So just because Wonpil isn’t the one I’ve been chatting with, you two decided that my feelings were invalid?” 

 

“No Brian, that’s not it. I’ve always respected your feelings for Wonpil, he too,” Sungjin objects, before adding, “But let me ask you this, are you sure you still have them? Because from what I’m seeing, Jae has been the only thing on your tongue for a long time now. It makes me question who do you really like.”

 

The other’s words did nothing but aggravate his anger, “That’s what this is all about?!!! Jaehyung! Is this some kind of scheme to get me with him so you can be with Wonpil without feeling guilty about it?” Brian huffs in disbelief, “Wow hyung! aren’t you stepping too low now?!” 

 

“Brian can you stop being so fucking dense for one second!!” the older snaps back, revolted by the accusation, “You fucking wrote a song about Jaehyung that you named ‘When you love someone’! When you freaking LOVE someone! I dare you to tell me that means nothing!!” 

 

Brian is at a loss of words for a second. He’d be lying to say that Sungjin didn’t struck a string here. A very sensitive one. Why did he chose _that_ name for a song he practically wrote for Jae- a friend he doesn’t have any romantic feelings for? Was it really arbitrary and just because he liked the sound of it? Or was there more to it? He tries not to overthink it whatsoever. 

 

Brian would be asking Sungjin how he’s known about it, but that will be beside the point. So he just retorts with a weak, “Stop assuming my feelings, will you?! They’re _my_ feelings for a reason.”

 

His friend opens his mouth to retaliate, but then closes it without saying a single word, deciding that debating over this, at the moment, won’t lead them anywhere. 

 

“Okay, forget all I’ve said. Let’s say I’ve misunderstood you and your feelings,” he raises a hand to stop Brian from interrupting him, “But that doesn’t make you guilty-free. What you said to Jae was so wrong on many levels, and you can’t just justify it by your anger.”

 

The stubborn part of Brian chooses to huff in annoyance and cross his arms, refusing to acknowledge his wrongdoings. 

 

“You don’t get to be a brat about this, Kang Youghyun,” the use of his real name alerts Brian, “You might be my best friend, but you’ll definitely get a taste of my wrath if you don’t apologize.”

 

It feels like he’s being scolded by his father rather than his friend, and Brian is about to keep the attitude, but Sungjin’s next words are like a slap to the face.

 

“I was the one driving a crying Jae home, so I know how much you fucked up.” 

 

Sungjin is merciless, his glare only getting harder on him, but Brian is only focusing on one thing, a realization he should’ve came to a long time ago. 

 

_I made Jae cry._

 

And he’s suddenly flooded with all of the guilt and regret he’s been blocking all theses days. They hit him a wave after wave, as his words keep ringing in his ears.

 

_‘I got the wrong guy to fall for me!’_

 

Never did Brian dare say such mean words to Jae before -or anyone for the record-, not even when they used to hate each other’s guts. Yet, when they’re this close, when Jae has feelings for him, he went and threw those words at him so ruthlessly.

 

_‘I got the wrong guy to fall for me!’_

 

How could he be so selfish and say that, to Jae, out of everyone. Isn’t he the one who swore to beat whoever makes the taller sad?  

 

_Oh God how am I supposed to fix this?_

 

Sungjin doesn’t talk for a while, certainly noticing the changes in Brian’s facial expressions. When he’s certain he’s made Brian realize the aggravation of the situation, he stands up, a sign that he’s leaving.  

 

“Go back to your room,” he says when he’s a few steps from the door, “You’re being too childish. Although I might say beware of Wonpil. He’s _furious_.” 

 

Of course. Unlike Sungjin who can relatively control his anger, Wonpil becomes an unleashed beast when he’s angry, or that’s what Jae has told him. A punch or two from the younger is inevitable now. 

 

“And don’t forget to think it over,” is the last advice Sungjin gives him before leaving him to his thoughts.

 

First things first, Brian goes back to his room after a long apology to Jackson. The latter just shows him concern when he announces that he’s leaving and offers help, even though he knows nothing about his situation. The same concern shows on Jaebum’s face when he sees him entering their shared room. He’s as informed as Jackson about the reason behind Brian’s disappearance. 

 

“Your friends have been really worried. Dowoon came a few times and kept calling, Sungjin and Wonpil as well, although they seemed a little bit pissed,” he tells him, “Jae hyung came as well,” and Brian’s attention peaks at that.

 

“He did? When? What did he say?” he demands, feeling nervous more than anything. 

 

“This morning. He just asked if you were back, but when I told him you’re still missing, he left right away. He looked concerned.”

 

Another rush of guilt surges through him. After everything he’s done to him, Jae actually came to his doorstep and asked for him. Jae is not pissed or angry, no, he’s just concerned. Brian does not deserve Jae’s concern.

 

“Did you drunk confess to Jae? Is that why you’ve been hiding?” Jaebum asks out of the blue.

 

Brian almost chokes on his own saliva. What is his roommate is even talking about? He does know about his crush on Wonpil, so why is he asking such a question now?  

 

“Where did you get that idea from?” 

 

Jaebum looks quizzical when he says, “That’s not it?”, his eyes widen, “Don’t tell me you soberly confessed and he rejected you!!” 

 

“No that’s not it!” he strongly objects. His voice then drops a little, in shame, “Actually, it’s the other way around. Jae has accidentally confessed and I not-so-nicely rejected him,” he admits, ashamed of himself. 

 

“WHAT? WHY DID YOU THAT? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM!” Jaebum’s shocked exclamation startles him.

 

“Did you actually forget that I like Wonpil?” 

 

“oh,” Jaebum seems to finally remember. But then he rolls his eyes, “You really wants to convince me that you like, like really like, Wonpil?” 

 

Brian nods.

 

To his big surprise, Jaebum scoffs, “Oh please! I was there when you were head over heels with Jae on our freshman year, and it’s more visible now that you two decided to stop your childish disputes! That crush you had on Wonpil is incomparable! Just admit it Brian.”

 

The blush that creeps up his neck to his face is just the result of far, far memories -it’s a little bit over a year to be honest- and nothing more. He even wonders how Jaebum still remembers such an insignificant detail. 

 

_Maybe it was not that insignificant after all?_

 

“Just get together already! The whole faculty is betting on when you two will become official. Like it’s just too obvious.” 

 

Later on, when Jaebum goes out and he’s left alone, his mind can’t help but bring back to the surface a certain _phase_ of his freshman year. And while he always fights against those memories, Brian lets himself revisit them this time. Maybe they’ll help. 

 

-

 

The next day, Brian decides to finally go back to finish his internship. The head of department didn’t look the least angry when he appeared in his office to apologize for his absence. 

 

“It’s fine. Jaehyung has told me you had some important personal issues to deal with. Plus, he’s been covering for both of you so it was no big deal,” the man explained with a sympathetic smile, “I hope everything is fine now?” 

 

Brian nods, still feeling apologetic, but grateful for the chief for being so understanding. He’s also surprised by Jae’s interference. Why would he even cover for an asshole like him? After everything he’s said to Jae, why did he help him? Just why?! 

 

He goes back to his desk with a heavy heart and keeps brooding. He didn’t deserve Jae’s help or affection, and he’ll never do. 

 

He thinks he’ll get some time to collect himself a little before the other employees- he means Jae- start coming. Surprisingly, he is on time. Brian hears his voice before he sees him. Jaehyung walks in with two employees, each holding a cup of coffee from the coffees shop around the corner, and they’re busy talking and laughing and it’s at that moment that Brian realizes something. 

 

He _misses_ Jae. Really, really misses him. 

 

The taller finally notices his presence when he’s just a few steps away, and it makes him stop on his track. A mixture of everything flashes on his face in less that a second, and Brian manages to catch hints of surprise, relief, hurt, regret, and fear, before it all gets masked by a smile. A FUCKING SMILE!! And it doesn’t disappear even when Jae resumes walking to his desk. It’s as stiff as his steps whatsoever.

 

“Morning, Brian,” he says when he passes by him. Brian greets him back, although his voice is not as half as cheerful as Jae’s. If anything, he’s confused. 

 

_What’s going on?_

 

This is just getting harder for him. He came here today thinking that Jae is angry with him, and won’t acknowledge his presence at best. But Jae is smiling at him, talking to him about work, like nothing has ever happened, like that night didn’t happen. They even have lunch together, Jae recounting all the interesting episodes that happened in the office during his absence. And it’s all uncomfortable for Brian. 

 

This is obviously the other’s way of saying _‘please pretend nothing has happened’_ , and he respects that. He can only imagine how hard this is for Jae. Still, Brian can’t leave the matters like this. The guilt is eating him inside out and they need to talk about the elephant in the room. And that’s what he exactly does.

 

They’re getting out of work, so he asks Jae to follow him outside. They sit at the company’s garden, in silence. It’s harder than Brian has imagined it to be, and he can physically feel Jae’s distress. 

 

“Jae-”

 

“Brian listen-”

 

They both start at the same time, so he allows Jae to talk first. 

 

“About Christmas night,” he hesitantly starts, eyes on the ground and hands clasping hard on the material of his pants, “Let’s forget about it, shall we?” 

 

This is definitely what Brian thought he wants, to forget about it and never mention it again. But now that Jae has suggested it, he finds himself wanting to object. 

 

“We both were in the wrong together, and we both were wronged as well, so let’s call it even,” his words are reasonable, and Brian agrees with a nod. It makes Jae relax a little bit, but he still looks like he wants to say something else. When he speaks again, his voice is smaller, scared and vulnerable even. 

 

“Also, the confession,” he looks briefly into his direction to see his reaction to that certain part. Brian tries not to look as uncomfortable as he actually is. Jae diverts his eyes again and resumes talking, “That was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to keep it for myself. But now that it’s out in the open, I’m sorry about it. I’ll really appreciate it if you just forget about it. I really don’t want things to be awkward between us because of such a trivial thing.”

 

Despite his voice cracking at that part, Jae keeps on lying, his voice getting a pitch higher as he forces a smile.

 

“My feelings are mine and I will deal with them. I know myself, I’ll get over you and get another crush in the speed of light. So, let’s not let my temporary fling ruin our friendship, okay?”

 

He looks at Brian with such a fake happy smile, while his eyes are begging for Brian to agree with him. But Brian is horrified at the moment, and can’t react accordingly. How can Jae be so cruel towards himself just for someone like Brian? How can he bluntly degrade his own feelings and laugh it out just to reassure him? How can he still smile to him while h’s obviously hurting so much? JUST HOW?!! 

 

The longer Brian takes to react, the more nervous Jae gets, until he can’t take it anymore. 

 

“I really should go,” he stands up, and while still smiling, he waves at Brian goodbye and flees away. 

 

Brian sits there for an additional hour trying to process Jae’s words and actions, and it only makes him more miserable than he already is. There are millions of things he should’ve and could’ve said earlier, instead of staring at Jae wordlessly. He’s supposed to be the most eloquent among his friends, but something about the whole situation has rendered him tongue-tied. Something inside of him kept stopping him from speaking, from voicing out his thoughts, insisting that anything he’ll say will further hurt Jae. It’s as if he’s experiencing post-traumatic stress, hurting Jae with his words being his biggest fear. 

 

At the end of the day, Brian decides that what Jae wants, Jae will get. Or at least until Brian gets his shit back together. Maybe they’ll have that talk again, and he will have better things to say. However, it’s not as easy as it seemed to be, and while he really wants to believe that this is really what Jae wants, he hates seeing the other in such state. 

 

Jae can fool anyone with those wide smiles, exaggerated jokes, and excited talks, but not Brian. Because he sees behind them, he sees the effort behind those expressions- and they still don’t come out as half as genuine as they’re intended to be. He sees his hunched posture, and hears his deep sighs. Brian feels the sadness radiating from Jae when he lets his guards down for a moment, when he thinks no one -as in Brian- is watching. 

 

Brian notices everything about Jae. He watches him in silence and it only keeps killing him, at a rate that will probably bring him to his breaking point before Jaehyung himself. He so desperately wants to reach for him, to get him out of this state, to give him back his happiness, but he doesn’t know how. What makes it worse for him is that while he knows that all of this is purely his fault, he can’t do a thing about it. 

 

Brian is in desperate need of a friend’s help, that’s why he finds himself at Sungjin’s door, ringing while he can actually push the door open and enters. He doesn’t expect Wonpil to be the one opening it, and doesn’t have time to react before the younger’s fist connects with his cheek. 

 

“Oh please, he doesn’t need that. It will barely bruise!” Wonpil comments with a roll of his eyes, as he watches Dowoon sitting him down on the couch and pushing an ice pack to the bruise.

 

“Don’t you think you went overboard?” the youngest asks, upset about the use of violence.

 

“I went overboard?!! What about him? what about what he’s done to Jae then?” 

 

Wonpil’s feral tone makes him wince and shrink into himself. Who could’ve guessed that such a soft person could turn into something so ruthless? Brian doesn’t blame him though, thinks that he deserves the harsh treatment anyways.

 

“Wonpil calm down,” Sungjin finally joins them, sitting right next to him. Said guy surprisingly sits back, the tense line of his shoulders dropping a little, as if the older’s presence is grounding him.

 

“He only came here because he has something to say.” 

 

Of course his best friend would guess why he’s here, can read him like the palm of his hand. So, without any longer delay, he utters the words he should’ve said days ago, trying to pour all of his heart into them, “I’m sorry.”

 

And while Sungjin accepts it really well, with a nod and a smile, Wonpil just scoffs.

 

“I know I was an asshole.” 

 

“You don’t say.” 

 

Wonpil yelps when Sungjin nudges him with his elbow, and then they gets into an aggressive whispering argument. It gives Brian the chance to observe their interaction from up close and finally see what he’s failed to see before. They look so good together, cute even, and he’s not even jealous. Maybe there’s a little bit of envy -envy for finding each other- but not jealousy. Coming to think about it, he didn’t feel any when he’s seen them kiss, only betrayal and fury. 

 

“I really did overreact, didn’t I?” he lets out with a bitter smile, stopping them mid argument. They both look at him in puzzlement.

 

“You guys look so well together. I’m sorry for making it hard for you.”

 

This time, his apology causes greater shock all over the room. Even Wonpil’s reply is sarcasm-free when he asks him, “Did you apologize to Jae?” 

 

Brian has no reply for such a question, so he purses his lips and shakes his head.

 

“Then I can’t accept any of your apologies until you do so,” his eyes are merciless when he gives him a final glare, and then he goes to Dowoon’s room and shuts the door aggressively. Sungjin hesitates for a second, but then follows him inside. 

 

“It’s okay, hyung. He’ll come around,” Dowoon puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, that he appreciates so much at the moment. 

 

He lets his eyes travel around, the events of the Christmas night replaying in front of him. The dinner, the playful banters, the smiles and jokes, everything seems like a faraway memory, a happy memory. He was happy, and a lot of things more. He still remembers all the emotions swirling inside of him when he and Jae kissed, the feelings of soft lips against his. There’s a want and a need to feel them again. It’s unexplainable and overwhelming all at the same time. 

 

When his eyes finally settle on the kitchen, he sees a replay of the intimate moment between Sungjin and Wonpil. Now that he’s came to know the truth and accept it, the scene actually warms his insides. He only wishes for their happiness, will make sure they get together and redeem for the time they’ve lost because of his stupidity.

 

Brian then tries something different. He imagines Jae in Wonpil’s position, and the image rises an ugly feeling in his chest, a feeling he can’t put a label on, but is certain he’s experienced before, because of Jae as well. He quickly dismisses the scene, replacing it with a memory of him and Jae in that same kitchen space, on the same night. And suddenly, he’s struck with an idea.

 

“Dowoon-ah, do you have that video of me and Jae singing?” 

 

Not a minute later, the younger leaves him alone with his phone, and a video playing on it. Brian recognizes the two fools singing their hearts out instantly, and it brings a genuine smile to his lips. Although they’ve butchered the song, he and Jae did a great job performing it, especially gestures wise. 

Watching the video one time is not enough, so he presses the replay button again and again. 

Through the second replay, his smile drops a little. He compares the Jae in the video with the Jae he’s been dealing with lately, and it tugs at his heartstrings.

His smile completely disappears by the third time. He notices the way Jae holds his gaze throughout the whole video, and Brian has to be really blind not to see the love in the taller’s eyes. The realization makes his insides flutter, and breaks his heart, all the same. 

The fourth replay is the one that finally, _finally_ , makes him see the naked truth. No wonder everyone kept insisting he and Jae had something going on. Because in that video, Jae is not the only one who’s unmistakably in love with the other. Brian is nothing but a mirror of Jae’s expressions and emotions. 

 

_I’m such an idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH!! Brian finally uses his Brain LMAO


	9. The Denouement: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Final chapter aka the most cliché thing you'll read this century (you've been warned!)

_“I got the wrong guy to fall for me!”_

 

The scoff, the dripping sarcasm, and the harsh eyes, Jae wants to forget them all. Even the kiss, he wants to erase it from his memory. For a second, it made him think that maybe, maybe, he has a chance. Brian’s words afterwards just crushed all of his hopes, leaving him heartbroken like he’s never been before. 

 

Getting rejected is bound to hurt, but the way he’s got rejected in made it tenfolds worse. He didn’t even realize he’s been crying until he was surrounded by his three concerned friends. The tears kept falling silently until he’s got to his room. Only then did he let himself sob openly, Wonpil hugging him until he fell asleep. 

He didn’t shed a tear ever since.

 

Jae wanted to convince himself that he can get over Brian if he wants to. So he kept acting as normal as possible, hoping that he’ll eventually go back to being normal. He buried his emotions deep, deep down, and himself into work and exercises, kicking all thoughts of Brian to the very back of his mind, hoping they won’t find their way back to him. But not having Brian around worried him, and having him back makes it harder for him to keep the act. 

 

Jae has taken his time to think about everything thoroughly. He couldn’t put any blame over Wonpil and Sungjin. Everything is his and Brian’s fault no matter what. Besides, he’ll never come between two who like each other. If anything, he’s happy for them. Maybe he’ll use their sense of guilt in his favor sometimes in the future. 

 

Brian, however, is a completely different story. He had every right to get angry. Jae understands. The truth got him angry and confused as well. Yet, their situations didn’t count as identical. Because while Jae stopped having feelings for Sungjin a long time ago, Brian still likes Wonpil. Because while the situation worked in Jae’s favor, it didn’t work in Brian’s anymore. Because while Jae got the right guy, Brian got _the wrong guy._  

 

Sungjin has told him that Brian tended to say things he didn’t mean when he’s angry, but Jae doubts whether it’s the truth, or it’s Sungjin’s way to comfort him. Either ways, he’s sure of one thing now. He and Brian can never go past the friends limit, and he has to respect that, accept it and live with it. So he acts on it, starting by asking Brian to forget about his confession, which is one of the hardest things he’s ever done in his life. 

 

Knowing that they’re almost done with the internship and he’ll be seeing less of Brian is what’s keeping him going these days. He can’t say that everything is back to how it was yet. The other still looks uncomfortable around him -which makes him sad-, and his feelings are tearing him apart. Jae still hides the bleeding with a smile. 

 

“Jaehyung?”

 

The familiar call of his name makes his heart leap in his chest and breaks him out of his trance. He looks up from his plate to meet Brian’s eyes -which has been a very hard task lately, especially when they eat together. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Brian probably asked him something when he zoned out, and he repeats the question for him, something keen to worry in his tone, “I asked you if you’re coming to the party tonight,” 

 

“The party?” Jae repeats dumbly, brain more focused on Brian’s face than answering the question. He thinks his eyes betray him because is that a blush on Brian’s cheeks? 

 

“Ah! the party! Of course I’m coming! Sungjin invited us!” he answers way too cheerfully when he realizes he’s been staring. 

 

Surprisingly, his answer makes Brian grin, “That’s great. Let’s go together then.”

 

An eruption of butterflies takes place inside of Jae’s stomach, but he tries to kill every single one of them.

 

“But I thought Sungjin will be busy with the preparations, and Wonpil will be helping him,” he comments cautiously. He’s still not sure whether or not he should mention those two, even though Sungjin has reassured him that everything has been settled between them. 

 

Hopefully, Brian’s grin doesn’t fall. If anything, he sounds amused when he talks again, “I meant both of us. Just you and me.” 

 

Those words are more than enough to make Jae feel special, and to make his poor heart do some serious jumps and flips. Yet, he doesn’t let them delude him. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” the seriousness of his question wipes the grin off Brian’s face instantly.

 

“I- I thought you’d like to go with me?” he replies in a more of a questioning tone, as if he was sure Jae will accept right away.

 

“Am I that pitiful?” Jae snaps before he can stop himself. He can already feel the rush of hot blood and anger in his veins. 

 

“What- Jae no-”

 

“Why are you doing this then? Why do you keep confusing me?” 

 

The frustration and pent up emotions of the past days finally breaks free, and a stray tear makes its way down his cheek, which he doesn’t bother to wipe away. Brian is panicking already, eyes wide and frown deep, but he doesn’t say a thing other than his name. 

 

“It’s already fucking hard the way it is, Brian,” his voice is weak and cracks, but it doesn’t stop him from continuing, “It already hurts, Brian. So stop making it worse, I’m begging you.”

 

Jae didn’t mean to break down in the middle of the cafeteria, in front of Brian out of all people, yet he did. He thought he could do this, but not anymore. It’s going to take a lot of time for him to stop aching for Brian, to get better at masking his emotions in his presence. Until then, Jae doesn’t want to see him at all.

 

He can’t bear sitting there any longer so he dashes away, not letting the chance for the other to say anything. 

 

Being rejected is one thing, but being pitied is a whole different case. The only reason behind Brian’s offer -that Jae can think of- is that Brian has finally accepted that Sungjin and Wonpil are together now, and has decided that maybe he should give Jae a chance. 

 

Knowing that he’s just a remedy, a tool for Brian to get over his feelings, angers him as much as it tears him apart. 

 

Jae locks himself in the bathroom and cries his eyes out, until the lunch break is very past due. When he goes back to his desk, he avoids looking at Brian, afraid of breaking down again. He feels the other’s eyes following him. Everyone in the office has probably witnessed the scene he’s made in the cafeteria, and has noticed his puffed red eyes, and they probably think that he’s pitiful. He thinks so too.

 

Thankfully, because it’s the last day of their internship, they got dismissed early, with a small goodbye event and gifts. They got invited to the company’s end of the year celebration, but they politely declined with the excuse of already having plans. Jae did have plans, now he doesn’t feel like going anymore.

 

“You’re going,” Wonpil insists when he tells him that, “And you’re going to have a good time, maybe find yourself someone better than that asshole. New year, new beginnings, right?” 

 

“New year, new beginnings,” he echoes back soullessly, “Right.”

 

So he wears whatever outfit Wonpil picks for him, tries to make his hair look representable, and goes to the address that Sungjin has texted them. The singer has organized the party specially for his friends and some of his most loyal fans. The location he chose is a cozy bar he used to have small gigs at, practically where his music career started, which makes it more special. 

 

As soon as they step in, Sungjin appears out of nowhere, surprising Wonpil with a kiss on his cheek, “You’re late.”

 

Wonpil grins fondly before replying, “I had to make sure someone won’t run away,” he gestures to Jae.

 

Sungjin turns to him instantly, looking apologetic more than anything, “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Jae shakes his head with a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss this no matter what. I’m a big fan, remember?”

 

“How can I forget? And to keep you till the end, there’s a big surprise just before midnight,” Sungjin winks at him, and Jae is genuinely intrigued. He loved surprises, especially if they were from Sungjin. A new song, maybe?

 

They get to the table that Sungjin has reserved for them-one with a very good view of the stage - and order a lot of drinks, Dowoon joining them shortly.  As always, the youngest brings with him a lot of joy that never fails to boost Jae’s mood. If he notices the absence of Brian -because his eyes never stopped searching for him-, he doesn’t point it out, doesn’t let it get to him. He’s supposed to be angry at the other anyways. 

 

Brian appears just a few minutes before Sungjin’s performance starts, carrying a guitar case as he rushes toward the stage. Jae wishes he didn’t see, or recognize, the two keychains dangling from his case, but he did. He hates how even such a small detail can still give him hope, when there’s none. It worsens his anger towards Brian, because that’s the only thing he’ll allow himself to feel toward the boy until he’s sure he’s over him. 

 

However, he can’t help but watch with a burning gaze as Brian gets his guitar out of its case, plugs it and starts tuning it. Jae knows that Brian plays the guitar, seen him do so a few times, but never given him any attention. Tonight is different whatsoever. How is he supposed to focus on anything else when Brian was there, looking exceptionally hot, eyes closed, and immersed in the music. 

 

Jae stares for God knows how long, unable to remove his eyes from the sin of a guy he’s fallen for. And Brian notices it. So every time he opens his eyes for a moment, he makes sure to hold eye contact with him. Jae forgets everything, and let’s himself get teased by his playful gaze and smirks. It’s okay, he keeps telling himself. It’s okay because after this night, Jae will put a stop to all the remaining feelings he has for the younger. As for now, he lets himself bask into them one last time.

 

Sungjin finishes his first section, and takes a little break where he thanks everyone for coming and talks a little bit. He expresses his gratitude to his friends, fans, and everyone who ever helped him.

 

“… Cha Hoon-ssi couldn’t come today, but good thing we have Brian for the rescue,” he points at his friend, eyes shining with mischief, “Actually, I will use this chance to reveal something very important,” Sungjin gets serious, and only then does Jae notice how nervous Brian looks.

 

“Everyone has been very curious about who writes and produces my songs for me, many thought I did it all by myself. The truth is, I do participate, but only a little. I’ll use the chance of having the person behind all of the songs I’ve released so far, and many to come, on stage with me to introduce him to you. Please welcome my one and only producer, Kang Brian.” 

 

Sungjin starts clapping, alongside with the other band members and everyone in the bar follows them, albeit confused and surprised. Brian looks super embarrassed even before people started cheering for him, and is reluctant when Sungjin drags him to the middle of the stage. Jae, however, can’t decide if he’s super lucky or extremely cursed, if fate loves him or hates him, if he should be happy, or burry himself in more despair. 

 

After all, what were the chances for Brian to be the one he’s been chatting with? What were the chances for the songs that’s been his remedy for years to be written by Brian out of all people? NONE! NADA! Those were the chances. Yet, look how destiny has been playing him so far, dragging him down every time he tries to stands up. 

 

Brian timidly thanks the crowd while Sungjin keeps praising him and his song-writing skills. At some point, he steals a glance at their table and their eyes meet. He seems to notice the frown on Jae’s face and is fast to avert his gaze. 

 

“Brian here said he has a surprise for us tonight, do you guys wanna hear it?” Sungjin asks, gaining a collective confirming cheer. He turns to his friend and whispers something in his ear, before he and the rest of the band’s members leave the stage, leaving Brian alone with his guitar. He adjusts the mic to his height, before letting his eyes stray again to their direction as he nervously says, “This is something I’ve written very recently. It’s still incomplete, but I hope my feelings will reach your heart.”

 

The last part was said in a very meaningful way, as if Brian was directing it to a certain someone. Jae doesn’t allow himself to get delusional. Brian is looking in their direction, that’s true, but Wonpil is sitting right next to Jae, and that’s enough of a sign to who he’s meant with his words. It’s not easy to get over someone after all, Jae is experiencing that first hand. He doesn’t know who he’s hurting more for, himself or Brian.

 

The strumming of the acoustic guitar snatches his attention as soon as it starts. It’s soft at first, as soft as Brian’s smile when he starts singing.

 

_Just looking at you_

_Makes me smile_

_And when I find myself like that_

_It’s strange_

 

_As the days go by_

_My love towards you_

_Goes deeper and deeper_

 

Brian’s voice is beautiful beyond words. It doesn’t even need any accompanying music, because it is music itself, and Jae feels like he’s falling in love all over again. He gets into a trance, momentarily forgetting everything about his surroundings. There’s only him and Brian, everything and everyone around them vanishing slowly. 

 

_This song right now_

_Might sound just like_

_Another love song_

_Yeah I know_

_Though I_

_Want to sing it_

_This feeling right now_

_So baby, listen_

_I’ll sing it for you_

 

Jae pretends that Brian is singing for him, that his gaze is truly directed at him, that he’s the one in Brian’s heart, and not anyone else. He lets the lyrics fill his heart with warmth, and take him higher up in the sky, knowing very well that once the song is over and he’s back to reality, he will have a free fall from this unreachable dream and will be left with his broken heart.

 

_Every moment I breathe_

_Under the same sky, with you_

 

_Like and love_

_Aren’t enough_

_To express this beautiful feeling_

 

_It’s beautiful_

_It’s beautiful_

_This beautiful feeling_

_This beautiful feeling_

_It’s beautiful_

_It’s beautiful_

 

_Words can’t describe_

_This beautiful feeling_

 

It’s scary how fast reality hits him once the last note stops resonating into the air. People were cheering for Brian, he would’ve been cheering for him as well if his situation was a little bit different. 

 

Sungjin is back on stage, clapping for his already embarrassed friend, “Someone is surely in love. Who did you write this for?” Sungjin asks teasingly, and Jae thinks, wrong move. It will be super awkward if Brian replies with a _‘Yes, your boyfriend’._

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t. Instead, he smiles fondly, cheeks dusted pink, and says, “I wrote it for the person who has my heart.”

 

Whistles and teasing ooh’s erupts from the crowd, causing his face to grow redder and his smile to go bigger. It’s getting hard for Jae to watch, or to breathe for the record.

 

Weird enough, Sungjin asks him to elaborate. What the hell is going on with those two, seriously?

 

“It was love at first sight, as cheesy as that sounds,” Brian starts, “He was so beautiful that I couldn’t take him out of my mind.”

 

The heaviness in his chest is starting to suffocate him, and he feels like he’ll start hyperventilating if he stays for one extra second, if he hears more of the other’s words.

 

_Brian, you’re so cruel._

 

Jae stands up abruptly, ignores the worried calls of his friends and pushes his way through the sea of people, getting out of there and away from Brian is the only thing on his mind. 

 

“But our first time talking was a disaster, we had a fight and ended up as sworn enemies.”

 

And he freezes on his spot, not even daring to turn back. 

 

“Our animosity lasted for too long, and then, somehow, we became friends, and got super close.”

 

The story Brian is uncannily starting to sound like theirs. Jae believes that his mind is playing tricks on him.

 

“For a while, I thought that I liked someone else, so when he confessed, I rejected him heartlessly, talking about stupid,” a bitter chuckle resonates from the speakers, and Jae suddenly feels light-headed. 

 

He finally turns around, finding Brian’s intense gaze fixated on him. Jae has never seen that much of emotions on Brian’s face before. It’s overwhelming.

 

“Now, I’m scared that he won’t forgive me for hurting him and breaking his heart, that it’s too late to tell him that _I love him_.”

 

Jae’s breath hitches, the words making his heart race like it has never done before. He sure as hell didn’t see that coming. Just a few seconds ago he still believed that Brian is not over Wonpil yet. But now he’s confessing to him? Did he miss something?

 

“So I tried to express my feelings through this song, to give him a glimpse of how he makes me feel, how beautiful being in love with him is.” 

 

Even though he still can’t process a single thing happening, Jae’s face is on fire and his heart is not showing any sign of slowing down. It might burst from his chest any moment now, and he won’t mind. There’s too much happening around him and inside of his chest anyways. 

 

“Well, I hope you both stop being stupid for once and get together already,” Sungjin comments, sympathetically. He must’ve know about this for some time now.

 

Brian bows one last time, before giving the spotlight back to Sungjin.

 

“Okay guys, it’s almost midnight, are you ready for the countdown?!!” The whole bar erupts into cheers, everyone gathering around the stage to start the countdown.

 

Jae holds his ground, mind still hazy, eyes following Brian as he discards his guitar and descends from the stage.

 

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

 

Brian comes in and out of sight as he crosses his way through the sea of people, but he’s getting closer, and closer.

 

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

 

Jae now can see him fully, and closely, only few steps separating them.

 

_Four!_

_Three! ___

__

__Brian stops when he’s just a few inches away from Jae, the closeness plus the difference in height making him look slightly up to meet the taller’s eyes._ _

__

_Two!_

  
  


__“Jaehyung I-”_ _

  
  


_One!_

__

__Jae doesn’t let him say anything, as he grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him closer, letting their lips crash together._ _

__He has millions of questions to ask, Brian owes him an explanation and an apology, but for the moment, all he wants to do is kiss the life out of the guy. He can feel Brian smiling against his lips, and he does the same._ _

__

__“Remind me why it took us so long?” Brian questions once they disconnect their lips, their faces still so close._ _

__

__“Cause you’re an idiot?” Jae responds teasingly, and Brian giggles, not caring to defend himself._ _

__

__He bumps his nose into Jae’s softly, “And this idiot loves you, Jaehyung-ah.”_ _

__

__Now that he’s heard it so closely, from Brian’s lips, and after sharing a loving kiss, does Jae believe what’s actually going on. It may be a dream, or maybe it’s long overdue, but Brian loves him, and that’s all that matters._ _

__

__“Don’t worry, I love him too.”_ _

__

__Brian’s face brightens up, then he hugs him tightly, burying his face in his chest. Jae doesn’t hesitate this time to wrap his arms around Brian’s shoulders, and to eliminate all remaining space between their bodies. He thinks he has no problem getting used to their hugs, and to the way they make him feel._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__

__“Wait a second,” Jae detaches himself from Brian’s lips, “What did you mean earlier by ‘love at first sight’?” he fixes him with a scrutinizing gaze, impatiently waiting for a response._ _

__

__Brian nervously rubs the back of his neck, as he avoids his eyes, “About that,” he chuckles drily, and Jae knows he’s missing a big piece of the story._ _

__

__“Well…”_ _

__

__**Two years earlier** _ _

__

_Brian has a good eye for attractive people. He even thinks that ‘attractive’ is his type. But that doesn’t mean he falls for every attractive person he lays eyes on. In fact, it’s been a while since someone has fully caught his attention, excluding the mild few crushes he had in the last few years. He came to university with the hope of finding someone who will fit all the requirements for him -and not just physically._

___ _

_However, a week after school has started and he still didn’t find anyone. Brian is not desperate, no, he’s just anticipating. He also believes that if it’s bound to happen then it will eventually happen._

___ _

_And that’s exactly what happened._

___ _

_It’s a Thursday morning, and he is chillingly walking to his calculus class. He doesn’t notice the rushing tall guy until they collide, papers falling all over the ground -like all the cliché school love stories starts. The guy apologizes hastily and crouches down to collect his stuff. Brian does the exact same, noticing that he’s in a hurry._

_While he’s gathering the papers, he notices that they’re all enrollment documents. With a quick glance, he catches a few information from the paper on the top of the pile. It’s a Student Transfer Form, written in English. He manages to catch the name - Jaehyung Park-, previous establishment and previous domain of studies. Although the obviously Korean name, the guy just transferred from California, which raises Brian’s curiosity._

_He stands up to hand the guy his papers, but the other is busy arranging the ones he just collected into a decent looking pile. It gives Brian a good opportunity to study his face._

___ _

_One look at him is more than enough for Brian to change his type. Forget about attractive, this guy- Jaehyung?- is his new type._

_First, he’s taller than him- Brian has always had a thing for taller guys- but he looks so soft and squishy,  and that’s what so intriguing about thin, tall guys. They can do both cute and tough. They make you wonder whether they’re as fragile as they look, or it’s just all an act. For now, Jaehyung might look like he’s the softest dumpling on campus, with his soft blond bangs, his oversized tee, ripped jeans short and round glasses -who knew such nerdy style could look so good on someone!- but later on, he might turn out to be the most badass kid around. Looks are conceiving after all._

___ _

_“Thank you.”_

___ _

_Brian’s intense staring is cut short by a hand taking the papers from him and that voice -so melodic- thanking him. There’s a sense of disappointment going inside of him as Jaehyung walks away without even sparing him a single look._

___ _

_After that very brief interaction, Brian did some researches about ‘the blond tall guy named Jaehyung’ and was ecstatic to know that he was in the same classes as his roommate Jaebum. Now all that Brian needs to do is to match his schedule with Jaebum’s. He thought it’s going to be a long fight with the administration, but surprisingly, they were more than pleased to transfer him._

___ _

_“That’s because almost all of my lectures start at nine, and no one likes morning lectures,” Jaebum explains and Brian is determined to become a morning person._

___ _

_His first few classes with Jaehyung goes smoothly. The guy doesn’t notice him staring, or doesn’t notice anything at all. He’s either focused on the lecture or chatting with one of his two friends. Brian likes it best when Jaehyung talks in class -or gets forced to, is more likely. He’s go the most beautiful voice ever and the cutest accent ever. Brian doesn’t mind listening to him making all those grammatical mistakes all day, nor watching him get embarrassed by them afterwards._

_“I can’t believe you got an A on last week’s paper,” Jaebum whines by his side, holding both his paper and Brian’s, comparing the grades._

___ _

_They’re waiting for their professor to come. Brian has been checking his social media while waiting for Jaehyung’s arrival. He always takes a spot in the back so he can stare at him without being caught._

___ _

_“I can’t believe you got a C!” he exclaims at his friend’s grade, “Aren’t you Korean dude?”_

___ _

_“But I’m not a living dictionary. How come you’re so good in Korean AND English all the same? What’s your secret?” Jaebum’s question sounds rather serious, like he’s really curious._

___ _

_“I study, for a start,” Brian deadpans._

___ _

_Jaebum is about to hit him bu there’s a loud scoff coming from behind them. Brian didn’t notice anyone occupying those seats. He turns around, thinking maybe it’s one of his friends. However, he’s surprised to find no other than Jaehyung. Why is he sitting in the back? And when did he get here?_

___ _

_Jaehyung’s eyes widen like a dear caught in headlights, his gaze moving from Jaebum’s face, slowly to his. Brian can feel himself panicking as they make eye contact. This is the closest he’s ever been to the taller, giving him the opportunity to notice all the details of Jaehyung’s handsome face._

___ _

_He bows his head slowly, but Brian has stopped functioning for the time being. All his attention focused on the hint of pink dusting Jaehyung’s cheeks. Thankfully, Jaebum nudges him in the side so he turns around, knowing very well that he’s not going to register a word the professor is going to say today. That’s impossible, when all he’ll be thinking about how close Jaehyung is sitting._

___ _

_He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he checks it, he finds a new text message from Jaebum. He turns to his friend who gives him a sly wink and points at his phone, so he opens it._

___ _

_**JB: ur face is red LOL** _

_**Brian: STFU** _

_**JB: he’s cute tho** _

_**Brian: IKR!!!** _

_**Brian: WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW??????** _

_**Brian: HELP!** _

_**JB: dude calm down first** _

_**JB: maybe you should talk to him after class?** _

_**Brian: u’re right** _

_**Brian:  why didn’t i think about that?** _

_**JB: cause u’re stupid duh** _

_**Brian: fuck off** _

_**JB: just don’t ruin it for yourself** _

_**Brian: AS IF!** _

___ _

_Brian decides to muster all of his courage and finally approach Jaehyung after class. For the time being, he tries to concentrate on the lecture, although there’s nothing interesting about it. Usually, he hates it when the professor focuses on one student and ignores the rest, but this time, he can’t complain about it, not when it gives him a chance to listen to Jaehyung’s voice that many times, and he’s just right behind him. It’s like a treat to his ears._

___ _

_**Brian: his accent is SO CUTE!!!** _

_**Brian: he talks like a little kid I might actually cry TT_TT** _

_**JB: dude stop being weird!** _

_**JB: he can hear u, u know?** _

_**Brian: but did u hear what he’s just said?!!** _

_**Brian: ADORABLE!!** _

_**Brian: he makes Korean sound X1000000 better!** _

___ _

_Well, Brian is weird like that. The grin doesn’t leave his face the whole class, and even Jaebum keeps laughing at him for being so dumbly and helplessly whipped. He wants to turn around and keep staring at Jaehyung, but that will be considered creepy, plus, his heart might burst if he looks at him from up close, so he refrain from stealing any glance at him. He sticks to cooing internally every time he speaks, sometimes mimicking the way he speaks- or maybe all the time?-  until class ends._

___ _

_He’s intentionally slowly packing his stuff in his bag, mind formulating a conversation starter he can use with Jaehyung, when he feels a looming presence by his side._

___ _

_“Do you have a problem with me?”_

___ _

_The voice is kind of familiar, and when he lifts his head, he understands why. This is his first time hearing Jaehyung’s angry voice. The fury on the other’s face confuses him, and the unexpected question  surprises him, so don’t blame him for stuttering when he says, “What?”_

___ _

_“Because if my accent annoys you that much you could’ve moved to another seat,” is what Jae says, and it doesn’t do any good to Brian’s currently fried brain._

___ _

_“What are you talking about?” hopefully, he doesn’t stutter this time. However, he’s startled by the way Jaehyung actually rises his voice at him, visibly getting angrier with every word he says. Brian feels wronged for being yelled at without any explanation._

___ _

_“What the hell are you talking about?”_

___ _

_Jaehyung rolls his eyes before he threatens him. He actually threatens him!! And Brian can’t stay shut anymore. Forget about him liking this guy. No one, ever threatens Kang Brian and that’s final!!_

___ _

_He stands up as a way to show that he’s intimidating, but he ends up feeling embarrassed because of the difference in height. Jaehyung seems to notice as well and dares to smirk._

___ _

_‘Damn! His height is perfect, and that smirk is so annoying but hot! why does he have to be such an asshole though?!!’_

___ _

_“That was a warning.”_

___ _

_Was that a challenge? because Brian LOVES challenges._

___ _

_“What if I mess with you? What will you do about it?” he can already feel the surge of adrenaline in his veins. They’ve only exchanged a few words, and Jaehyung already got under his skin._

___ _

_“I’ll make you regret it.”_

___ _

_Brian doesn’t let himself get intimidated by Jae. He’s getting too angry anyways._

___ _

_“We’ll see about that,” he snaps back, before stomping away._

_Later on, Jaebum explains to him the reason behind Jaehyung’s anger, and he kind of facepalms. That damned habit of his!! Still, it doesn’t justify Jaehyung’s attack. The guy should’ve asked more clearly, and Brian could’ve apologized without hesitation, and they could’ve been on a better page._

_But that didn’t happen, and by the end of that week, the whole campus hears about Brian and Jae’s hatred._

__

__

__-_ _

__

__

__“You gotta be kidding me!”_ _

__

__“No, I’m serious. 100%.”_ _

__

__“I want a divorce.”_ _

__

__“What divorce? We’re not officially dating yet!”_ _

__

__“Oh. Then let’s date.”_ _

__

__“Just like that?!”_ _

__

__“Just like that what Brian? We kind of went out on a lot of dates and we’ve hugged and kissed multiple times. Don’t you think it’s about time?”_ _

__

__“Okay. But I should tell you something important first.”_ _

__

__“What is it?”_ _

__

__“My real name is Kang Younghyun.”_ _

__

__“I fucking know Brian!”_ _

__

__“What? How?”_ _

__

__“Because it’s all over the university’s board? Because it’s written on all of your books?!”_ _

__

__“Oh.”_ _

__

__“..”_ _

__

__“So now we can date!”_ _

__

__“..”_ _

__

__“What?”_ _

__

__“I still want a divorce.”_ _

__

__-THE END-_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this Ladies and Gentlemen marks the end of this mess (pun intended)!!
> 
> As you can see, I suck with endings :3 I know that wasn't worth all the wait you've been through but I hope you enjoyed it ^__^  
> I'm kind of proud of myself for finishing this. Chaptered stories takes a lot of energy tbh, but I will be writing more in the future for sure ;) 
> 
> I would like to thank you all for supporting my story and for sticking with me till the end. I really appreciate every single kudos and comment you've left <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Till the next one =D


End file.
